


One Man Band

by lallyloo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexting, tags will update as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: Travelling musician Rhett plays a new bar in Raleigh, NC, and ends up developing a bit of a friendship with the owner, an offbeat guy named Link.(Alternating POV throughout the story)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 224
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from tessa-storm on Tumblr (redtessa on AO3) who was kind enough to let me take it and run with it.. This story has been haunting me since I read the original idea/prompt and I finally have time to start writing it. It won’t be a slow burn exactly, but it’s still going to take them a bit of time.. 
> 
> There will be alternating POVs throughout the story, the sections will be indicated by ********.

Rhett glances up at the sign as he approaches the door.

**The Savage Rose**

He's never played this particular bar before. He’s actually never heard of it, which is strange because he was pretty sure he’d played every bar and pub in Raleigh. He leaves his equipment in the van, figuring he’ll check out the place first.

The door’s locked, so Rhett knocks on it and holds a hand up over his eyes to look through the glass. A guy inside raises his hand in an awkward wave, as if to tell him to hold on, and Rhett steps back to wait for him to open the door.

The guy fiddles with the lock and then opens the door far enough to talk to him.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Link,” the guy says as he reaches out to shake Rhett’s hand.

“Good to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too,” Link pushes the door open wider, “c’mon in.”

Rhett steps through and Link locks the door behind them before motioning for Rhett to follow him.

“You the owner here?” Rhett asks as they walk through the bar.

“That’s me,” Link replies, and he stops to wipe something off a table with the bar towel he’s got slung over his shoulder. “Well, owner and bartender.”

Rhett nods as he follows Link through the room. There are tables and chairs throughout, the bar itself is along the far left wall, and there’s a small stage in the back right corner. It’s not a big place, but the set-up isn’t bad. Rhett’s definitely played worse gigs.

Link gestures to the small platform stage. “You’ll be here.”

“Sure,” Rhett says, looking it over – there are a couple mics, a couple amps, a few other bits of equipment, and a stool off to the side. “Should be fine.”

“If you’ve got your own equipment you can put it wherever it works best for you,” Link gestures around, “there’s an outlet there and over there. You can move our stuff around if you need to.”

“Alright. What time do your doors open?”

“Seven-thirty, and then you go on at eight-thirty.”

“Good.”

“We usually try to get people to do two sets, like a set, a break, and then another set,” Link explains, “but if you’d rather start at nine and do one long set that’s fine too.”

“Sounds good, man.”

There’s a pause and Link looks almost nervous. He’s fidgeting, and Rhett can’t help but notice the number of silver rings he’s got on his fingers. Link takes one off, twirls it between his fingertips and then slides it back on.

“Um, look,” Link says, taking another ring off and twirling it between his fingers, “I’m gonna be honest, I feel a bit unprepared here. We’ve been emailing you– ”

“Oh sorry, man,” Rhett interrupts, “I never check my email. You’re better off callin’ or textin’ me.”

“Okay, I’ll make a note of that. But we–” Link hesitates. He moves back to the first ring and slides it off his finger, twirling it as he continues, “we didn’t get your rider.”

Rhett chuckles, “yeah, I never sent one.”

“Oh you didn’t?” Link slips the ring back on and his figeting seems to ease a little.

“Nah, I never send them back. I figure there’s no point, I don’t need much.”

“Nothing? Not even, like, drinks or snacks or anything?”

Rhett shrugs, “just water when I’m on stage.”

“Well, shit,” Link sighs and his face visibly relaxes. “That’s a relief.”

“Yeah, man, sorry.”

“No, that’s alright, it’s good,” Link says. “You got equipment you wanna bring in? I can help you if you need it.”

“I just got a couple guitars and an amp, but I’ll probably just bring in my guitars,” Rhett nods towards the stage, “I think this’ll do for now.”

“Well, good,” Link says, “that makes it easy.”

“Yeah, man, I’m all about easy.”

Link smiles at him. “Can I get you a beer?”

“Sure.”

Rhett follows him over and he takes a seat on a bar stool while Link slips behind the bar and reaches for a pint glass.

“Somethin’ you prefer?”

“Whatever’s on tap.”

Link pours a beer and sets it down in front of him. “Whatever you need when you’re here just let me know.”

“Sure, thanks.”

Link points to the tip jar. “Before I forget, I gotta say upfront, the tips in the jar are for the wait staff.”

“Oh yeah, man, of course.”

“I only say that because we’ve had some trouble in the past with bands wanting half the tips at the end of the night.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. But if you wanna leave your guitar case open for tips, feel free”

“Sure.”

“Some bands like to, some don’t, so I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

As Rhett drinks, Link busies himself drying pint glasses.

“So, one of my employees, Nora, booked you,” Link says. “She said you’re mostly country?”

“Yeah, country, some rock. Country rock, I guess. Sometimes I do some bluegrass.”

“Your own material?”

“I do a lotta covers and then throw my own stuff in here and there. If I give people songs they know then they’re not so bored when I do an original..”

“I get that. You been doing this awhile?

“Yeah, since I was a lot younger. I used to travel with a couple other guys but it got to be too much of a hassle. If it’s just me I can book stuff and go where I want when I want.

“Makes sense.” Link replies.

Rhett watches him as he moves around behind the bar. He’s finished with the glasses, and he’s moved on to wiping down bottles and making sure things are clean before the doors open.

“I was surprised I never played this place before. You been here long?”

“Since the beginning of the year,” Link says, “I was in another location for awhile, different name.”

“What was that one called?” Rhett asks, wondering if he played it in the past.

“It was called ‘Link’s’, but it was even smaller than this place and there was no stage. So I moved here and changed the name.”

“Why’d you change the name?

“People kept calling, thinking we were a butcher shop.”

“What?” Rhett just stares at him, wondering what the hell that could possibly mean.

“Link’s,” Link says, “like sausage links?”

Rhett can’t help the loud guffaw that escapes him. “You’ve gotta be kidding.”

“Nope,” Link shakes his head with a smirk.

When Link turns his attention back to cleaning, Rhett takes the opportunity to size him up a bit.

He’s got glasses, and a young-looking face, but there’s a streak of white through his dark hair which throws Rhett off a little. Maybe he’s an older guy who’s just aging really well, or maybe he’s greying young, Rhett isn’t quite sure.

Besides the silver rings on his fingers, he’s also got a fair number of tattoos on his arms, peeking out from under his shirtsleeves and travelling down to his wrists. He’s wearing nail polish, dark blue as far as Rhett can tell in the light of the bar. He’s dressed in skinny jeans and chucks and a t-shirt of some band Rhett doesn’t recognize.

He’s cute, and Rhett figures he might be into guys. Or maybe not. As he gets older he finds it’s not always as easy to tell. And usually he’d be checking for a ring, but with the number of rings Link has on it’s impossible to tell if one is a wedding ring.

“You want another beer?” Link’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and Rhett quickly looks down at his empty glass.

“Nah, I try not to drink too much on the job. But maybe after the show.”

“Alright.”

Their interaction is cut short when an employee arrives.

“This is Nora,” Link says, gesturing between them. “Nora, this is Rhett.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Nora says, reaching out to shake his hand. “I actually booked you.”

“Right, Link mentioned that. It’s good to meet you too.”

“I saw you in Charlotte a couple months ago, it was a great show.”

“Hey thanks, I’m glad you thought so.”

“Did Link ask you about your rider?”

“Yeah,” Rhett glances over at Link for a second, “we sorted it out. I never sent it.”

“Did you not need anything?”

“Nah, nothing really.”

“Wow,” Nora says with a laugh, “we should book you in here all the time.”

Rhett chuckles, “you got a lotta problems with riders or something?”

Nora just gives him a look. “For a little bar, we get some real fuckin’ weird demands. One guy wanted nothing but a suitcase full of condiments. I mean, that had to be a joke, right?”

“Sounds like it,” Rhett says.

“Well, we did it. And a lot of the time you fill a rider and they want a bunch of different shit when they get here.”

“Well I don’t need nothin’.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day,” Nora says with a smile.

********

Link was already nervous about the missing rider, so when the guy showed up and looked to be about seven feet tall, Link’s could feel his anxiety rising. The last thing he needed was a pissed off neanderthal towering over him, wondering where his kale chips and fifteen bottles of carbonated grape juice were.

But to his relief, Rhett was actually really cool about it and it turned out the missing rider was his own doing. He ended up not needing much in general. Rhett seemed happy with the shitty little stage, the equipment, the set-up, and he was easy going with the set times too.

It was a relief to have someone show up who just wanted to hang out and play music.

Rhett had a beer, worked with Nora to get everything set up, and by the time the doors open, Link is feeling relaxed about the night before it’s even started.

Rhett’s guitars are waiting and the stage is set for him to go on at 8:30. He’s planned to do two sets the first night and if that goes well he’ll do two sets the second night. Or, if for some reason two sets don’t work out, he’ll do one long set on the second night. He’s playing it by ear and seems fine with either option. Link appreciates when bands and performers are agreeable. It makes his life a hell of a lot easier.

When the clock behind the bar hits 8:30, Nora introduces Rhett, and Link watches with curiosity as he takes the stage.

He nods to the crowd, and seems calm as he picks up his guitar and swings the strap over his head. He does a quick test of it before he speaks low into the microphone, “this one’s called Railroad of Sin.”

Someone in the crowd hollers in recognition and a split second later Rhett breaks into song.

It’s a good choice. People seem to like it, and it gets them moving.

Link mostly listens as the night goes on because he’s busy, but he tries to watch whenever he has a spare moment. Rhett seems like a natural performer – not too showy, but energetic and sure of himself. He’s got a great voice – gruff, but strong – and he’s clearly honed his style over the years.

The two sets seem to go over well, and at the end of the night after the crowd has cleared out and the doors are locked, Rhett sits on the stool on stage, quietly strumming his guitar. Link and Nora focus on wiping down tables, and every time Link walks by the stage he can hear Rhett humming and talking to himself.

“You want that beer now?” Link asks when the tables are all clean and the chairs are stacked.

“Sure, man.”

Rhett takes a seat at the bar and Link pours him another beer.

“So what’d you think?” Link asks.

“Went over good,” Rhett replies. “Two sets seemed fine.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

Link empties the tip jar, switching out the coins and small bills for larger bills.

“Nora, you want it in an envelope?”

“No, it’s okay.” Nora joins them at the bar, and she’s got her jacket on and her bag slung over her shoulder. “I’ll just put it in my wallet.”

Link hands her a wad of bills and Nora says a quick goodbye and locks the door behind her when she leaves.

“You give your servers all the tips?” Rhett asks after the door is closed.

Link isn’t entirely sure where the question is going to lead, so he just gives him an odd look. “Yeah?”

“Hey, I’m not judging, man,” Rhett holds his hands up in mock surrender. “I think it’s good. There’ve been some places I’ve played where the owner keeps half.”

“Well that’s shitty.”

“Yup.”

Rhett takes another sip of his beer and Link watches as he takes a little coil notebook from his back pocket and leafs through it before writing something down.

“You takin’ notes?” Link asks.

“Lyrics,” Rhett explains, and he flips through it quickly to show Link pages of scribbled words. “When I’m writing songs I keep the tune in my head, but I gotta write the lyrics down when they come to me otherwise I’ll forget them.”

Most of Link’s work is done so he could lock up and head home at any point, but instead he just pretends to be busy while he watches Rhett write in his notebook.

He’s incredibly tall, but not imposing. He's got a beard, and shorter hair with an unruly curl at the front. He’s wearing a plaid button up with faded jeans, and well-worn cowboy boots. He looks like a typical country boy. Link assumes he’s probably straight. Likely unmarried because he’s not wearing a ring. He seems like a nice, talented, easygoing guy. Link makes a mental note to book him again, and often.

“You grow up around here?” Rhett asks the question without looking up.

“Oh, uh, in Fayetteville,” Link replies. “What about you?”

“Buies Creek.”

“Okay, yeah,” Link nods, “I drive by that area when I head home to see my mama.”

“She still in Fayetteville?”

“Yeah. You still in Buies Creek then?”

“No, I actually have a place in Knoxville, just a little apartment, but my folks are still in Buies Creek so I still get there sometimes.”

“Nice place?” Link asks, “I’ve never actually been there.”

“It’s fine,” Rhett replies, still focused on his notes. “It’s the South, so you know how it is. But it’s real pretty in some spots.”

Link knows exactly how the South is, but he’s not entirely sure if that’s what Rhett means, so he just hums an agreement.

“How long you lived here in Raleigh?”

“About a decade?” Link has to think about it for a moment. “No, maybe more. Fifteen years?”

Rhett glances up. “You mind me askin’ how old you are?”

“Don’t mind at all,” Link replies, “I’m thirty-seven.”

“Oh, we’re basically the same age then,” Rhett smiles. “I’ll be thirty-eight next month.”

Their conversation flows easily and they’re still chatting as Rhett follows him out the door and Link locks up. Then they go their separate ways.

The second night goes just as well as the first. It’s a Saturday so it’s busier, and Link is relieved when Rhett shows up early and ready to perform.

“You want a beer?” Link asks as he lines up some pint glasses. 

Rhett takes a seat at the bar. “That’d be great.” 

“It’s dead in here now, but tonight will be busier,” Link says, “so Sky will be in soon and they’ll help you get set up, and then Nora will be in at eight. So if there’s anything you need just ask one of us and we’ll get it for you.”

“Got it.”

“You gonna do the same set as last night?”

Rhett shrugs. “Some of it. I usually just play whatever I feel like playin’ at the time.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, that way if people have seen me before they don’t feel like they’ve seen it all already.”

Link nods. It’s actually pretty smart, to keep people feeling like the show they see is unique.

He notices Rhett smiling to himself as he takes another sip of beer.

“It also means I don’t have to remember a set list,” Rhett says, and Link laughs out loud.

Sky arrives a few minutes later and helps Rhett with the set-up, and Rhett seems just as relaxed on the second night as he did on the first. His performance is great, the crowd seems entertained, and Rhett’s only requests are some water and a beer after the show. 

As Sky and Nora wipe down tables, Link stands at the bar and splits their tips while Rhett drinks his post show beer. Rhett pauses occasionally to jot something down in his notebook, and Link can’t help but watch him. He’s always been a huge music fan, but he doesn’t know as much about the songwriting process.

“You write all the time?”

“Sorta,” Rhett replies, taking another sip of beer. “I got music in my head all the time, and then depending on what I’m doin’ the lyrics kind of flow in.”

“I have music in my head all the time too,” Link says. “But it’s other people’s music.”

“Yeah, I get that too,” Rhett smiles. “Do you play? Or sing?”

“Oh no,” Link laughs, “but I’m a huge music geek. That’s the main reason I opened this place.”

“For the music?”

“Yeah. I got big dreams, but it’ll be slow goin’.”

Rhett closes his notes. “What kinda dreams?”

“Just expanding this place someday,” Link says before waving him off. “But it’s a crazy pipe dream.”

“Nah, man. I’m sure it’s cool.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Link shrugs. “Tell you what, if you play here again I’ll tell you more about it over a beer.”

Rhett nods. “Deal.”

As Link helps carry Rhett’s equipment to his van at the end of the night, he reiterates that they’ll need to book him again. Rhett agrees, and Link makes sure they exchange numbers because Rhett’s made it clear that he never checks his email.

“See you again soon then,” Link says, “I’ll text you and we’ll get you booked in for some shows?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Rhett smiles and shakes his hand. “See you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait with this chapter! Regular updates will be starting now..

“The secondhand embarrassment is killing me,” Nora says, looking away from the stage and covering her eyes with her hand for a moment. “We gotta make sure we don’t book them again.”

“Hopefully they’ll get their shit together and replace that guy,” Sky replies, arranging drinks on a tray as Link pours them.

It’s a Saturday night and the band they’ve booked is having an issue with their lead guitarist. He appears drunk or high, or both, and is nearly stumbling off the tiny stage. Friday night had been fine, but Saturday night is a disaster. It’s clear the rest of the band is trying to ignore his bullshit, continuing on as if nothing is happening, and judging by their non-reaction it seems likely it’s a regular occurrence. The audience is into the music, but the guy stumbling and messing up the flow of the music is a distraction and difficult to watch.

Nora glances back for another second and then looks away again. “Well they’re not gonna replace him tonight and it’s making us look bad.”

As Nora walks off to clear empty glasses from a table, Sky turns to give Link a look of bewilderment. “What’re we gonna do?”

Nora and Sky came with him from his last bar, and Link knows he’s lucky to have two good employees who seem to care about his business. He’d been silently listening to their conversation, curious about their opinions on the situation, and he takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. It’s time for his input.

“He’s gotta go,” Link says. “When they break I’ll tell them he can’t go on for the second set.”

“ _Good_ ,” Sky replies.

Link nods, watching the stage for a moment. The guy is still fumbling while the rest of the band tries to continue on. It’s painful to watch.

“Have you got that country guy booked in again yet?” Sky asks. “Rhett something?”

“Rhett McLaughlin.”

“That’s it.”

“Not yet,” Link replies, and he pauses as he pours another beer. “I should text him.”

“You definitely should. Like, tonight.” Sky lifts the tray full of drinks and heads away from the bar, keeping their gaze steadfastly away from the stage.

Link’s had the idea in the back of his mind for awhile, but he’d been so busy he hadn’t sat down to actually send the text. So he pulls his phone out quickly and shoots off a message to Rhett.

_[Hey this is Link from The Savage Rose. Wondered if you’d be available soon. Get back to me when you have a sec.]_

He knows it’s likely Rhett is playing somewhere and won’t reply right away, so Link slips his phone into his back pocket.

When the band takes their break, Link catches the lead singer at the back of the room and lets him know the guitarist can’t go back on. He braces himself, because sometimes situations like this lead to an argument, but to his relief the guy agrees. Another band member is able to take over lead guitar for the night, and the second set goes much smoother than the first.

When the night is over the band doesn’t stick around, and Link splits the tips and wipes down the bar while Nora and Sky wipe the tables and stack the chairs. It’s not the worst night, but after everyone has left he makes a note not to hire that band again without finding out the status of their guitarist first.

He’s just about to head for the door when Rhett finally replies.

_[Yep when were you thinking?]_

Link takes a seat on a bar stool as he types out a reply  
_[When are you available?]_

_[Got time in a couple weeks. Just weekend shows?]_

_[I was thinking three nights]_

A second later his phone rings and Rhett’s name appears on his screen. He answers quickly and there’s a loud clatter on the line which Link can hear before the phone is even raised to his ear.

_“Rhett?”_

_”Hey Li... You got… dates in mind?”_

Link struggles to hear him over the racket.

_“You said a couple weeks. I don’t have a calendar close, but how about two weeks from now? Will that work for you?”_

_“Ya….. be fine.”_

_“You just finish a show?”_

_“Yep…. tearin’ the……... but……. as all hell.”_

_“It’s real hard to hear you.”_

_…should’a just...… but I’ll… a minute…_

The cacophony of sound stops and Link realizes Rhett hung up. He stares at his phone for a second and then stands up and slips it back into his pocket.

It immediately buzzes again.

_[Sorry thought talking would be easier but it’s loud here]_  
_[You said in two weeks?]_

Link types out a quick reply  
_[Yes, can you do three nights?]_

_[Yeah which]_

_[Thurs, Fri, Sat?]_

_[Yeah book me in]_

_[Done. You’ll go on at 8 on Thursday because we close earlier.]_

_[Sure]_

Link locates a calendar and they figure out the specific dates. Link asks about a rider which Rhett refuses, but they settle on a beer before and after the show. The whole process is quick and painless, and as Link locks up the bar he feels an odd sense of relief. Three nights of shows that are almost guaranteed to go off without a hitch. Should be nice.

When Rhett shows up on the Thursday night, a couple weeks later, it’s the same as before. Easy. No pressure. Sky works with him to set up, and then Rhett has a beer and just hangs out before they open.

Thursday shows are a new thing Link is trying out, and he thought maybe Rhett would be a good test for it. He’s pleased when it goes well. The two sets are solid, full of great music, and if Rhett hadn’t told him Link would have no idea he was just making up the set list on the fly.

The audience is smaller than it is at Friday and Saturday shows, but the live music seems to pull in more people than a normal Thursday night so it’s a promising sign. 

They close early because it’s a Thursday, and with less customers to make a mess, the clean up doesn’t take as long as it usually does after a show. By the time Nora and Sky are ready to go, Link has completed his own tasks, and Rhett is done his beer, so the four of them head out together.

Link turns the key in the lock and then offers Rhett a handshake. “See you tomorrow night?” 

Rhett smiles and shakes his hand. “You bet, man.”

********

Rhett was quick to agree when Link suggested three nights of shows. He was usually moving on after two shows –occasionally after just one– packing his bags and driving to the next place. So doing three shows in a row, in one place, seemed almost like a luxury. When he reached Raleigh, he didn’t even mind the rundown little motel with its sparse rooms and broken vending machines. He was just glad to be in one spot for awhile.

The Thursday night had been fine. Less people, but still a good show. There wasn’t much time to hang around after, but Rhett was fine with that too. He was tired from the drive and performing, and he was out before his head hit the pillow.

The second night is more like the first time he played The Savage Rose. Nora helps with the set-up, and then Link pours him a beer, and it’s comfortable just sitting at the bar waiting for the doors to open. They all know it’ll be busier than the night before, and Link and Nora seem to be energized – moving quickly as they get things ready.

Rhett turns on his bar stool and takes a look around the place. It’s a nice little spot. Great location, enough space inside, a good stage near the back. Rhett turns back to his notebook, sipping his beer as Link cleans out glasses and wipes down bottles.

“What’re you humming?”

Rhett glances up. “Huh?”

“You’re hummin’,” Link says. “I just wondered what song it was.”

“Oh.” Rhett has to think about it for a second because he sometimes hums and talks to himself without realizing it. “Somethin’ I’m writing.”

Link nods and looks thoughtful. “Sounds good.”

“Hey, thanks,” Rhett says, “I’m still thinkin’ up lyrics for it.”

“Are lyrics tough?”

“They can be.” Rhett shrugs. “You ever written poetry?”

Link laughs, “I’ve tried it once or twice. Nothin’ I’d ever wanna share with the world.”

Rhett can’t help but smile at him. “Well it can feel a bit like writin’ poetry. Sometimes it comes to you quick and sometimes it’s a bit harder to make it flow..”

“So, will this particular one come quick?”

“Not likely,” Rhett admits. “I’ve been stuck on it for a good long while now, which usually means it’s not gonna come easy. But some of my best songs took longer, so I’m not gonna fight with this one.”

Link doesn’t ask anything more, so Rhett turns his attention back to his notebook. 

The Friday sets go well, and Rhett is feeling pretty pleased with himself when the patrons start filing out and he’s able to take a seat alone on the little stage. He quietly strums a few tunes, humming to himself and trying to make one particular lyric fit the way he wants.

Link and Nora are moving around the place, wiping down tables and Rhett is oblivious about it until Link walks by and says, “Let me know when you want that beer.”

“Oh, now’s good.” Rhett hops off the stool and heads for the bar.

Link pours him a beer and Rhett slips it slowly as Link empties out the tip jar and changes out the small bills for larger ones. He hands the bundle to Nora a minute or two later and then she heads out the door, leaving them to hang out.

“Good show tonight,” Link says, crouching down to arrange some bottles on a shelf under the bar.

“Sure was.”

“Is it always like that for you?” Rhett can hear his voice, but he can’t see him.

“Always like what?”

“Good?” Link says, standing again. “Easy?”

“Oh, shit,” Rhett laughs, “I don’t know.. I guess. I’ve been doin’ it so long.”

“Yeah, makes sense.”

“What about you?”

“What?”

“Shows here go well?”

“Oh.” Link seems to consider the question for a moment. “The majority do, I guess, but the ones that go bad kind of overshadow that. But yeah, we’ve had a lot of great bands and singers come through here.

Rhett nods and takes another drink.

“So you were gonna tell me about your big expansion plans over a beer.”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d remember that,” Link says with a smile.

“Yeah, sure! I might not look like it, but I’m a ‘big idea’ man,” Rhett grins, “so I’m interested in other people’s big ideas.”

Link laughs. “Well, I definitely got a ton of those.”

Rhett watches as he pours himself a beer and sets it on the bar.

“You need another one?” Link asks, looking at his glass.

“Nah,” Rhett holds up his beer, “still nursin’ this one, and one’s my limit after a show.”

Link nods and takes a sip of his own drink, and then he leans a bit closer, one elbow resting casually on the bar, and Rhett listens as he starts talking.

He’d love to expand The Savage Rose someday. He moved to this location for the stage, but it’s still not quite what he envisions in his mind. He’d like something a little different, with more space and a bigger stage.

“I have this dream that the place next door goes up for sale and I can buy it and knock that wall out,” Link says, motioning to the opposite side of the room. “Then I could put in a bigger stage. There’d be more space for people to sit, and more room for the people that wanna dance.”

“And you’d still have live music?”

“Yeah,” Link nods, “live music, but other stuff too. I don’t know.”

“Other stuff like what?”

“All kinds of stuff,” Link says, looking thoughtful, “open mic nights, drag shows, comedians, maybe a poetry thing on slower nights, highlight local talent.”

He explains his idea for regular shows, and various types of performances, and exactly how the place would be set up. It’s pretty detailed, down to the colors on the walls, the lighting, and the types of chairs. Link laments that the place next door will probably never sell and if he ever wants to do it he’ll have to look for another location and move again.

“It’s just a dream, I guess.” Link shrugs and looks over at Rhett. He’s fidgeting with his rings again. “It’s probably stupid.”

“It’s definitely _not_ stupid,” Rhett says, and he means it. “It sounds really cool.”

Link smiles. “Yeah, well, it’s all just ideas anyway. Probably never happen.”

“Hey, man, we all got our dreams,” Rhett replies, and he raises his glass and clinks it against Link’s. “Here’s hopin’ you get to do it.”

“Thanks.” Link smiles and looks away like he’s lost in his own thoughts.

Rhett stares at Link’s hands as he fidgets with his rings. He’s got beautiful fingers, long and slim, and Rhett watches Link twist a silver ring and slip it off one finger. He flips it around between his thumb and forefinger and then slips it back on. Then his fingers move to another ring and he starts the process again.

Rhett takes another sip of his beer, his eyes flicking back and forth between Link’s fingers and the bottles of alcohol on the wall behind him. Rhett’s had one-night stands on the road, plenty, but it’s been a long while since his last one. He’d definitely be into the idea if he knew whether or not Link was available, or if he was even interested.

Link’s attention turns back to him suddenly and Link must catch him looking at this fingers because he raises his hand. “Aw, yeah, I fidget sometimes,” he says. “It’s a habit.”

Rhett smiles at him and takes another sip of beer. “It’s cool, man. I hum to myself and don’t know I’m doin’ it.”

“Yeah, you do that a lot.” Link grins.

He’s got pretty blue eyes and Rhett can’t help but grin back at him.

“You been watchin’ me?”

“Just listening” Link says, still smiling. “I own this place, I gotta pay attention to the people in my bar.”

Rhett nods, and they seem to consider each other for a second. There’s some sort of energy there but Rhett figures it’s best to avoid it until after Saturday’s show. He wouldn’t want a hook up to affect their current business arrangement, but after Saturday he’ll be back on the road. No hassles. No attachments.

He finishes his beer and Link turns back to his closing tasks. Then Rhett follows him out as he locks up and they say their usual goodbyes. Rhett figures he can explore it tomorrow.

********

On Saturday night, Link can feel a buzz in the air even before they’ve opened. After Sky and Rhett do the set-up, Rhett hangs out at the bar, writing and having his usual beer. Link is too busy to interact much, even though part of him would really like to. There seemed to some sort of mutual interest the night before, but maybe it was just the beer or the late hour. Hell, he’s not even sure if Rhett is anything but straight.

The show is fantastic, possibly the best out of the three. The place is packed, there’s a good energy, and Rhett has a great back and forth with the audience. He sings a few songs Link’s heard him do before, and Link feels like he’s starting to recognize Rhett’s go-tos – the ones he includes in every show, despite not having a set list. He’s also started to take note of some of Rhett’s original songs, and it’s becoming clear how talented Rhett actually is. 

After closing, Link helps Nora and Sky with the usual clean up, and then he’s back behind the bar, splitting the tips and wiping things down. Rhett spends some time up on stage, strumming and singing quietly, and when Nora and Sky head out the door, he makes his way up to the bar to claim his post-show beer.

Link feels like he’s riding high on three nights of good shows, and he happily pours Rhett’s beer and slides it over to him before pouring one for himself.

“I thought three nights went well,” he says, as he turns back to face Rhett.

“Sure did.”

“Thanks for being the test for it.”

“My pleasure, man.” Rhett gestures to the bar stool beside him. “You wanna sit?”

Link isn’t sure if it’s a continuation of the night before, so he just nods and walks around to the other side, plunking himself down on the stool next to Rhett. He puts his elbows up on the bar, mirroring Rhett’s position, and they clink their glasses together.

“You thinkin’ of doing three shows all the time?”

“Yeah, to start anyway,” Link replies, and he falls into another explanation of his big dreams, and how he’s hoping they can eventually do shows every night, or almost every night, and this is just the first step towards that. Like a test. If three goes well maybe they’ll expand to four and then work up to a full week.

“Same band all week?” Rhett asks. “Or mix it up?”

“I’m not sure,” Link admits. “Same band seems easier, but I don’t know if people will keep coming if it’s the same show every night.”

Rhett makes a sound, like he’s thinking about it, so Link continues.

“You have any input on that? Being a musician and all?”

“Well, not much more than you’ve already said,” Rhett replies, “the only way to find out is to test it. Different weeks, different musicians, mix it up. It might work with some, but not with others. No way of knowin’ until you try it.”

Link nods and takes another sip of his beer. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

The conversation wanes a bit after that and they fall quiet for a minute.

“You sure got a lotta tattoos,” Rhett says out of the blue.

Tattoos in the music industry are so common it’s barely worth talking about, so Link recognizes that Rhett is just trying to keep their conversation going. He shifts on his stool, and holds his closest arm out so Rhett can take a look.

“Yeah, it’s like I’m collecting them.”

Rhett takes hold of his wrist and turns his arm, taking a closer look.

“You got any?” Link asks because he hasn’t noticed any, but he figures someone who’s been in the business this long must have at least one.

“Nope.”

“ _None_?” Link can’t help the look of surprise on his face. “Not even one?”

“Not one.” Rhett looks at him for a second and then turns his gaze back to Link’s tattoos. They’re facing each other now, knee to knee. “So far I ain’t found nothin’ I’d want tattooed on me forever.”

“Yeah, I can understand that,” Link replies. “I guess for me it’s more like a form of self-expression. I’m not always thinkin’ long term when I get them.”

Rhett laughs and moves his grip down to Link’s hand, examining his nails. They’re dark purple today.

“This self-expression too?”

Link shrugs. “Yeah, a bit.. I also just like it.”

Rhett’s fingers move over his, touching the silver rings. His hands are strong, his fingertips a bit calloused, and Link’s cock is definitely interested in whatever it is they’re doing.

“And the rings?” Rhett asks.

“Just a style choice.”

Rhett hesitates over one particular ring. “You married?”

“No,” Link says. “You?”

“Was once, years ago,” Rhett admits, “but nope.”

He’s pretty sure Rhett is flirting, and if Rhett’s looking to get laid, Link is more than willing to help him out. It’s clear that Rhett’s run out of excuses to still be holding onto him, so Link lets his hand fall naturally to his thigh, and he takes Rhett’s hand with it.

A little smirk falls across Rhett’s mouth and he glances up to meet Link’s gaze.

“Anybody waiting for you after this?”

“Nope,” Link says, “no one.”

Rhett nods, like he’s thinking, and neither one of them speaks. It’s like they’re testing each other.

Finally, Rhett’s hand moves, sliding up Link’s thigh until he’s almost touching his cock through his jeans, and Link hates that he has to make him stop.

“Listen,” Link says, “I have this policy where I don’t mess around at work– ”

“Okay, yeah,” Rhett pulls his hand back quickly, “I understand, man, I understand. My apologies.”

“No, I..” Link grabs Rhett’s hand and places it right on his bulge, holding it there for a second so Rhett can tell he’s already half hard. “I didn’t mean we couldn’t fuck around. I just meant I won’t do it here. We can go somewhere.

“Sure, yeah,” Rhett looks slightly confused, but willing, “ _Yeah_. Where you wanna– ?”

“Where are you staying?”

“The motel out by the freeway.”

If they say anything more after that, Link doesn’t remember, he only knows they both stand quickly and Rhett follows him out the door.

********

Rhett fiddles with the key card and he can tell Link’s impatient, his fingers fidgeting with one particular silver ring, watching the key card intently as if he’s going to grab it any second and try it himself. Fortunately the lock makes a little buzzing sound and they’re in.

They move quickly – toeing off their shoes and boots, and grabbing at each other’s clothes.

Link lifts his shirt over his head and flicks at the buttons of Rhett’s shirt, as if to tell him to take it off. 

Link’s moving backwards towards the bed, and Rhett follows him, unbuttoning his shirt as they go.

“You top? Or..” Link asks, his fingers fiddling with the zipper on his skinny jeans. “Because I can do either.”

“Usually top, yeah,” Rhett replies, and he's stopped at his rucksack, fumbling in one of the side pockets, looking for a condom and some lube. He’s always prepared on the road.

Link’s got his jeans unzipped and he’s pulling them off. “I’m good with that.”

Rhett watches him undress, vaguely registering more tattoos across Link’s body, and Rhett can see little silver hoops dangling from his pierced nipples.

Link pulls the covers off the bed and tosses them to the floor, muttering something about germs, and then he’s on his knees on the bed, naked, looking over his shoulder and laughing, “Come on!”

Rhett unbuckles his belt and slides his own jeans off, and as he climbs onto the bed behind him, Link leans forward, head down, ass up.

“You just ready for it?” Rhett asks. He’s already hard and would be happy to just fuck in, but he’s not sure what Link’s got in mind.

“Just a finger or two, quick,” Link says, “and then your dick.”

Rhett slicks his fingers with lube and slides in, one, easy, and then two, stretching slow for a second, and Link sighs under him, his cheek pressed against the mattress.

“You good?” He’s not sure if he should add a third, and he’s so hard, he’d like to just get at it.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Link huffs, “let’s go.”

Rhett rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolls it on, drips a bit more lube over Link, and then he’s lining up and fucking in. It’s been awhile and he moans as he sinks into tight heat.

Link lets out a laughing groan into the sheets and pushes back against him, forcing Rhett as deep as he’ll go.

It’s dirty, and it’s fun, and they’re both laughing breathily as Link keeps fucking back against him and nearly knocks him off balance.

Rhett stops for a second, reaching around Link’s waist to lift him up onto his hands and knees, and Rhett fucks in again, his chest pressed flat against Link’s back as Link’s cock bounces between himself and the bed. Link reaches down to stroke himself, his fingers making slick sounds over his wet length.

Rhett can feel his climax building quicker than he’d like, and he fucks in with all he’s got, pulling gasping shouts out of Link and making him cum on the sheets below. Link tightens around him and Rhett cums too, his hips stuttering as he fucks a few more times.

When he’s done he slides off the condom, ties it in a knot, and manages to toss it into the wastebasket in the corner.

Link’s completely collapsed underneath him, his face in the sheets, and Rhett can hear his muffled voice, “Been awhile..”

“Yeah,” Rhett laughs quietly, “me too.”

As they get their bearings, Link grabs a towel and attempts to wipe his cum off the bed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rhett says.

Link gives him a disgusted look. “You wanna sleep in my jizz?”

“Man, you should see the places I stay at sometimes,” Rhett cringes. “I likely slept in worse than that.”

“Dude.”

Rhett just laughs and gestures to the second bed. “Two queens, non-smoking,” he says, “If this bed’s wet I’ll just sleep in the other one. Don’t waste your time with it.”

“Fine.”

Link tosses the towel into the bathroom. They laugh. Everything is easy. 

Rhett throws on his jeans as Link gets his own clothes back on and they agree to text about future shows. It’ll be a month before Rhett can make it back to Raleigh, possibly longer, so Link says he’ll look at their schedule and let him know which dates might work.

They shake hands at the door, and then Link is gone. There are no promises. Nothing set in stone. This is how Rhett likes it. A quick fun fuck, and then he’s back on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Hey it’s Link. We’re looking to try three nights again. You interested?]_

Link thinks it over and then sends another text.

_[Link from The Savage Rose.]_

Rhett’s reply comes a couple minutes later.

_[Ha I know Link]_

Link smiles to himself as he types a reply.

_[Just wanted to make sure.]_

_[You think I got other friends named Link?]_

Texting doesn’t lend itself well to humor, and Rhett’s lack of emojis makes it even more difficult, but Link is pretty sure he’s joking around.

He pauses for a moment to consider before sending another text.

_[So we’re friends now?]_

_[Ha]_  
_[Seen you ass up so I’d say yeah]_  
_[We’re some kinda friends]_

Link is surprised to feel his face reddening. He’s not one for being embarrassed. He can be awkward, sure, and fidgety, of course, but not much embarrasses him.

But Rhett’s text seems to be doing it. So Link changes the subject.

_[Guess we are.]_  
_[You interested in thee nights?]_  
_[Three]_

_[Yep when]_

They exchange a few more texts, talking about dates and times, and Rhett says he’ll have a few days off around that time and he’ll come to Raleigh right after. 

Link waits, wondering if Rhett will say anything else, but no more texts arrive.

Link types something out and then stares at it for a minute before quickly hitting send.

_[It’ll be good to see you again.]_

Rhett takes a minute to reply.

_[Yeah you too]_

*******

It’s a little earlier than usual when Rhett arrives at the bar. When he knocks on the door and peers through the glass he can see Link inside, giving him a quick wave as he rushes over to unlock it.

“Hey.”

“Hey, man,” Rhett says, and Link holds the door open as he steps through and then locks it again.

They stand for a second, and it’s not awkward exactly but they’re both kind of smirking at each other.

“How you been?” Rhett finally asks.

“Good, you?”

“Good.”

Link gestures for him to follow, and they walk over to the bar. Rhett takes a seat as Link steps behind it.

“Bit early,” Link says, but it doesn’t seem like he minds. “You want a beer now, or later?”

“Now’s good.”

Link nods and turns away.

Rhett watches as he picks up a glass, tilts it, and pours a beer. He’s graceful, despite his awkward tendencies, and Rhett stares at his fingers on the tap.

“So you had some time off?” Link asks.

“Yeah,” Rhett replies, glancing away. “I was in Buies Creek for a couple days to see my folks.”

Link sets the beer in front of him and leans against the bar.

“You get back there much?”

“Not a lot, so I gotta take advantage when I’m in the area and not booked for somethin’.”

They fall into an easy conversation, talking about the bar, and Link’s three show idea, and Link explains that he’s tried it with a few other bands and musicians. One went really well, but a few of the others tanked, so he’s still up in the air about it.

“I thought I’d try you again,” Link says, “since it went so well the first time.”

The words seem to hang in the air, and Rhett isn’t sure if they’re supposed to have another meaning to them, but he figures it’s an open invitation to ask his next question.

“You got plans after you close tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Link smirks. “You tell me.”

Rhett laughs. “Well if I’m in charge, you definitely got plans.”

“You’re not in charge.” Link grins, and Rhett can’t help but smile back at him

“You wanna hang out after though?”

“ _Well, yeah_.”

They don’t get to discuss specifics because Nora arrives for her shift, and the conversation ends.

“Sure glad to see you here again,” she says when she spots Rhett at the bar. “Was Link tellin’ you about the shows lately?”

“A bit,” Rhett replies, “some good, some bad?”

“Yep, either real good or just shit.”

“Is the band the problem? Or three nights of the same band?”

Nora ponders the question for a second. “Maybe both?”

Rhett shrugs. “Just keep tryin’ I guess. Eventually you’ll land on somethin’ that works.”

His own show that night seems to go pretty well. The crowd is about average for a Thursday anywhere, and Rhett does some of his staple songs, adds a few he hasn’t done in awhile, and tries out a new one that he’s never performed on stage before. His gaze travels to Link a few times, back behind the bar, and if Link’s watching the show at all Rhett never catches him doing it.

After closing, he sits on the stool on stage, humming to himself. He’s still stuck on one particular song and he manages to distract himself writing lyrics in his notebook while Link and Nora move around the place. When Nora leaves, Rhett makes his way up to the bar, but he doesn’t take his usual seat. He’s anxious to get going.

Link glances up at him. “You want a beer?”

“Nope,” he replies, grinning, and Link seems to get it because he’s packing up his stuff and a minute later they’re out the door.

As they burst into the motel room, he manages to get his hands on Link and slow him down a little. The first time was fun, but tonight he’s feeling like he wants to take his time.

Link goes along with it, reaching for Rhett’s buttons as Rhett tugs at his t-shirt, and when he’s unhooking Rhett’s belt buckle, Rhett leans in to try to kiss him. His lips are nearly there but Link turns his head, avoiding him.

“You not into kissin’?”

“No– just– ” Link stammers, and he brings a hand to the back of Rhett’s head and moves him down, encouraging Rhett to lick him somewhere else, as if he wants anything but a kiss on the mouth

So Rhett kisses down his neck, and over one shoulder, swiping his tongue across Link’s nipples, teasing each little silver hoop until Link is breathing hard above him, and they’re moving to the bed. Link tosses the covers to the floor, and then they strip each other down, easing off jeans, and boxers, and Rhett pulls down Link’s briefs, watching as his cock slaps back against his stomach.

Link’s got more tattoos than Rhett realized and he’d like to take his time and explore them but Link’s moving quickly, wrapping those slender fingers around Rhett’s cock and stroking, the silver rings cool on his skin as Link slicks precum from the tip and spreads it down.

Rhett isn’t quite sure what to do with his mouth if he’s not kissing, so he focuses on Link’s body, licking over him, and it only lasts a minute before Link is pushing him onto his back and straddling his thighs.

He’s grinning down at Rhett. “You ready now?”

He’s not exactly, he’d like to keep going as they are, but Link seems like a fast mover and Rhett’s not about to turn him down.

It’s quick and it’s dirty, and Rhett has one hand on Link’s thigh and another on his cock as Link rides him and comes across his stomach, and a minute later Rhett is coming too.

When they’re finished, and Rhett’s tied up the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket, they lie side by side on the motel bed.

As their breathing evens out, Rhett glances over at him. Link’s looking up at the ceiling.

“So.. the kissing thing..”

Link laughs softly.

“I know..” he starts, pausing for a second. “I try to avoid it, if it’s just a.. you know, a casual thing.”

Rhett keeps watching him, wondering if he’ll expand on it.

“Kissing feels personal to me, so I avoid it if I can,” Link explains, and he finally looks over at Rhett. “I don’t like getting attached.”

“You think my kiss’ll be so good you won’t wanna let me go?” Rhett means it as a joke but it doesn’t sound so much like one once it’s out of his mouth.

Link laughs, but he avoids the question.

“I’ve dated musicians. They’re on the road all the time, it never works out. And I just– I’m tired of getting’ hurt. It’s easier this way.”

“Shit, Link, if I’d know that– ”

“It’s really fine,” Link cuts him off. “I mean it, we can be friends and fuck and have fun. I like it that way. Mutually beneficial.. you know..”

“Friends with benefits.”

“Yeah,” Link smiles, “you said we were friends, right?”

“Well, I saw you ass up, and now this..” Rhett grins, “we’re somethin’.”

They laugh and Link stays to chat a bit longer, and then he’s heading home. Rhett has to stop himself from kissing him goodbye at the door. He didn’t realize he was a kisser. It’s a habit he’ll have to break.

*******

It’s late morning when Link’s phone buzzes. He picks it up to read the text, expecting it to be work-related, but it’s Rhett’s name on the screen.

_[Sure wish you stayed]_  
_[Long time until tonight]_

Link smiles to himself as he types a reply.

_[You bored?]_

_[Yeah]_  
_[And wouldn’t mind fucking you again]_

_[Haha]_

Link doesn’t want to drive back to the motel, but he wouldn’t mind messing around again. He glances around his place, thinking about it for a moment. He figures he knows Rhett well enough at this point to let him know where he lives.

_[You could come here if you want.]_

_[You serious?]_

_[Sure.]_

Link texts him the address and Rhett says he’ll be there within the hour. It’s enough time for a quick shower and Link is just slipping his joggers on when the doorbell rings.

Rhett looks him up and down when he answers the door, his eyes traveling over Link’s torso and down to where his half-hard cock is pressing against his joggers, and Link just laughs and pulls him inside.

They attempt to make it to the bedroom, but they’ve barely reached the top of the stairs when their hands are on each other, and Rhett’s yanking down Link’s joggers and sucking him off on the last step.

“Thought you wanted..” Link breathes, the edge of the stair pressing into his back.

Rhett grins up at him. “Thought so too,” he says, “until I saw you at the door.”

Rhett’s mouth is soft and wet and it doesn’t take long for Link to gasp and strain and come down his throat, and then he’s tugging Rhett up, pulling him closer to get his jeans down and his cock out. Link hadn’t paid much attention before, but now he’s looking, and Rhett’s thick and flushed pink, and Link licks at the bead of precum glistening at the tip.

Rhett smells different than the other times they’ve been together, like he’s been in the shower too, and Link vaguely realizes he’s missing the hint of sweat he’s usually got on him after a show. He hates noticing these details. Hates remembering things about someone he’s sleeping with because his brain takes those details and files them away and pulls them up at the most inopportune moments, like when that person is gone, off in another city, traveling for weeks, and Link is alone in his bar in Raleigh.

He loves sex, but he likes it quick. Quick means he has less time to notice things and remember them. Quick means he can move on easily when that person decides to leave. Because they always leave.

So he ignores the thoughts of Rhett’s scent, and he slides his mouth over him, quick and dirty, moaning around Rhett’s cock until he’s coming over Link’s lips and shooting across his tongue.

Afterwards, Rhett slides down to the step below him, leaning back to zip up and buckle his belt.

Link watches him, waiting, and finally Rhett glances up at him.

“So now what?”

“I don’t know,” Link shrugs. “I got some errands to run, if you wanna come along.”

“Sure.”

“I usually hit the farmer’s market on Fridays, if you’re interested.”

“Yeah, man,” Rhett nods, “absolutely.”

Link changes quickly, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, and he meets Rhett at the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s the end of the season,” Link is saying as he pulls into the vast lot and searches for a place to park. “So it’s just the inside market, no outside stalls.”

“Looks busy for the end of the season.”

“Yeah, Fridays are pretty busy.”

Link is distracted for a moment when he sees an empty spot and he zips around a corner to get in it before another vehicle comes along.

“I should probably pick another day to go,” he continues, “but I kinda like the crowds.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

As they cut across the parking lot, Link explains some of his usual purchases, different meats and cheeses, and how he’s not exactly a vegetable guy, but he likes the fresh fruit in the summer.

As they’re stepping through the main doors the scent of cinnamon hits them.

“Apple fritters,” Link says, inhaling deeply. “We should get some before we leave.”

Link has his usual booths and counters he likes to visit, but he lets Rhett take in the sights and smells for a second before he takes off in a particular direction.

After a moment, Rhett turns to look at him. “Lead the way, man, I’ll follow you.”

Link heads to his favorite cheese counter first, intending to come back around by the meats, then stop by the jams and preserves, and end up at the apple fritter stand. 

It turns out Rhett loves food, and he points out his favorite meats and different cheeses, saying he wishes he wasn’t on the road, constantly without a fridge, so he could stock up on some stuff.

“You said you had an apartment,” Link says as they walk, “you get there much?”

“Barely.” Rhett stops to look at some cheesecakes on display under a glass counter. “I travel so much it’s hardly worth keeping.”

“Why do you keep it then?”

Rhett shrugs. “Just to have a place to call home, I guess. I should– ”

“Um, excuse me, are you Rhett McLaughlin?”

Their conversation is interrupted by a woman’s voice behind Link, and Link watches as Rhett stands upright, seeming extraordinarily tall all of a sudden, and turns to greet her.

“Hey, sure am.”

It takes Link a moment to realize the woman is a fan, and he steps back, trying to stay out of the way as Rhett poses for a photo with her and smiles and nods and says thank you.

Link should be used to it, because he’s around musicians so often and has even dated a few, but it’s strange because it’s Rhett and he’s just the guy who talks to Link about his bar and his dreams and who, just an hour earlier, had been sucking his dick on the stairs.

“You get that a lot?” Link asks after the person has moved on and he’s leading Rhett to the next booth.

“A bit,” Rhett replies, “but usually it’s after a show, not out in the wild like this.”

They stop at the preserves booth, and Rhett buys a jar of peach jam, and they reach the apple fritter stand just before it’s time for them to leave. When they’re handed hot fritters, they shovel them down quickly, and Link can’t keep himself from wiping stray cinnamon off Rhett’s beard.

Rhett smiles at him and Link hates the ache that it gives him.

“We better get going,” he says, “I have to get to the bar to do a few things before we open.”

Rhett nods, and follows him out to the parking lot.

Link’s just poured Rhett’s beer when Sky arrives.

Sky leans against the bar, a couple seats down from Rhett. “Everybody’s pretty excited to see you back here.”

“So I’ve heard,” Rhett smiles. “Things not goin’ the way they should?”

“I mean, it’s probably not as bad as Link thinks,” Sky replies. “We’ve had some great musicians in. We just have to figure out how many days a week will work, and with who.”

“Yeah, trial and error.”

Link watches as they talk, listening for any advice Rhett might give about musicians and bookings, but their conversation quickly turns away from the bar and Link is mildly panicked when Sky asks what Rhett’s been up to.

“Just hangin’ out in Raleigh,” Rhett replies, “was at the farmer’s market this afternoon.”

Sky’s gaze flicks to Link, like they know, or they’re suspicious about the comment. Sky and Nora both know Friday is Link’s farmer’s market day.

Sky stares wide-eyed, and Link just stares back. If they’re looking for information he’s not telling.

It’s a busy night, and Rhett goes on stage right on time. The crowd seems to love him, which doesn’t surprise Link at this point, and he focuses on pouring beers and mixing drinks.

When things finally slow down for a second, Sky is back at the bar, leaning over and speaking quietly.

“So, the farmer’s market, huh?”

“Not your business,” Link says, in an almost sing-song voice, “I’m your boss.”

Sky just looks at him, eyebrows raised, grinning. “Does Nora know?”

“There’s nothing to know!”

He can see the gears turning in Sky’s head.

“Don’t text her,” Link says.

“Text her what? Thought there was nothin’ to know.”

Link just stares, and Sky smirks back at him before heading off to clear a table.

After Rhett’s post-show beer, they go back to Link’s house. They don’t really discuss it, it just happens that way. Rhett’s rucksack is in his van anyway, so he just skips the motel. And Link would rather fuck on his own bed than some questionable motel mattress, so it makes sense that they’d go back to Link’s.

They make it up the stairs this time, and it’s quick, just the way Link likes it, with no kissing. And if he notices the faint scent of sweat on Rhett’s skin he doesn’t let his brain register it, much.

“Farmer’s market was fun today,” Rhett says.

They’re both staring up at the ceiling, with a good foot between them on the bed. 

“Yeah, it’s a nice way to spend a Friday afternoon.”

“Wish I’d got one of those cheesecakes.”

“Maybe next time.” Link says it without thinking. He’s not sure if there’ll be a next time. But they’ve determined that they’re friends, so maybe there will be.

“Yeah, definitely.”

Eventually they’re both yawning.

“Is it okay if I crash here?” Rhett asks, and Link knows he should say no, but he doesn’t. He just nods.

Rhett seems relieved as he lets out another loud yawn.

“Want me to go sleep on the couch?”

Link shrugs. “Stay if you want, but I’m a wild sleeper.”

“Wild?”

“Apparently I move around a lot. So I’ve been told.”

Rhett laughs, “Well, I’ll let you know.”

Link knows it’s a mistake letting Rhett stay in his bed. It’ll make him notice things and remember things and eventually it’ll make him want things.

But right now his sleepy brain wants Rhett there. He figures he’ll let his conscious self worry about the rest tomorrow.

********

When Rhett opens his eyes it’s morning and Link is already awake, sitting up against his pillow, reading something on his phone.

“Mornin’,” Rhett says, his voice rough from singing the night before.

“Morning,” Link replies. “Did I move a lot?”

Rhett thinks about it for a second. He has a vague recollection of being kicked a couple times through the night, but nothing serious enough to fully wake him.

“Maybe a bit. Didn’t bother me none.”

Link looks over and gives him a small smile. “Good.”

They order in breakfast because neither one feels like cooking, and after a feast of waffles and eggs and bacon, Rhett takes his coffee and excuses himself to Link’s back deck.

He spends a couple hours replying to texts and answering calls, trying to get some future bookings lined up, and he’s just finishing his last call when Link appears in the doorway.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead, man,” Rhett gestures to the deck chairs around him, “sit wherever. I’m done all my calls.”

Link takes the one closest to him and puts his feet up on another chair. He’s dressed in joggers and a white t-shirt, and he’s got a mug full of something in his hand. He looks more relaxed than Rhett’s ever seen him.

“You booking more gigs?”

Rhett nods. “I always get a big backlog of texts and voicemails, and it sometimes takes me a day to go through them all.”

Link smirks at him. “You always answer mine pretty quick.”

“Yeah, well, you’re my friend.” He figures Link was looking for a flirtier answer, but Rhett sticks with the truth. It’s hard to find friends on the road, and so far his friendship with Link is the best thing he’s found in awhile. Even without the fucking.

They sit on the deck for awhile, chatting about Link’s house and how long he’s owned it, and Link explains his dreams for the backyard. A pool eventually, and a hot tub. Maybe a new barbeque, even though he’s not a great cook – maybe he’ll learn.

“You sure got a lotta dreams,” Rhett says, “between the bar and this.. you got all kinds of plans.”

Link looks over at him, smiling. “Maybe too many.”

“Nah,” Rhett replies. “You can’t have too many. Hell, maybe I should have more.”

Link nods, quiet, and then he gets up from his chair. Rhett watches as he picks up his empty mug and then he turns, and offers his hand to Rhett.

“Wanna go upstairs?”

“Yeah.” Rhett takes his hand and follows him inside.

They’re quick again, too quick for Rhett’s liking, so he’s glad when Link stays in bed after and lazes around with him. It’s quiet and calm and it gives Rhett a chance to pay more attention to Link’s tattoos and piercings.

He touches over Link’s body, lazily, tracing some of the patterns, and figuring out some of the designs.

There’s a heart on his bicep with **MOM** written on it. It seems a bit stereotypical as far as tattoos go, and he’s surprised Link has it.

Rhett taps it gently. “You got a MOM tattoo?”

“Of course!” Link replies. “I love my mom!”

Rhett laughs and keeps looking. Link’s gaze seems to be trained on the ceiling, and Rhett can see him fidgeting with his rings, but he lets Rhett explore.

Link’s got music notes and flames, different designs, a few words here and there, and there’s even a rainbow over his right rib cage. One particular tattoo trails over Link’s hipbone and down, and ends just above his cock. Rhett’s noticed it before but they’ve never been still enough to allow a good look.

It’s a pretty vine with little roses, and Rhett traces his finger over it.

“Roses,” Rhett says, like he’s pondering something. “Is that where Savage Rose came from?”

Link glances down at him, and a smirk plays on his mouth. “Maybe.”

“Really?”

Link laughs. “I said maybe..”

Rhett grins at him.

“I just needed a name,” Link admits, “I was looking for inspiration and my tattoo was right there.”

Rhett laughs. “It’s a good name, man.”

Eventually they take turns showering and getting dressed, and Rhett travels with Link to the bar.

It’s Saturday, and sure to be busy, and the place is already packed when Rhett takes the stage.

He starts off with one of his staples, does a couple of his own, and his eyes keep moving beyond the crowd, looking for Link at the bar. He’s feeling oddly sentimental and he pulls a cover from his repertoire that he hasn’t done in awhile.

_They say life can decide in the blink of an eye  
If our silly little dreams will ever come true_

He sees Link glance up for a second, watching him for just a moment before he has to turn his attention back to a customer.

_But the dreams in my mind all go by so slowly  
What the hell else can I do?_

He keeps singing, wishing Link would look up at him again. It’s been a long while since he’s felt like singing to anyone.

_I wanna slow it all down and watch it roll by  
See where the sweet melody falls_

_Wanna roll off the tempo, lay back and get high  
‘Cause it’s only time and time after all_

Link finally has a moment, and he looks over again, his eyes meeting Rhett’s over the crowd. It doesn’t last, another customer comes along, but Rhett continues the song with the knowledge that Link is listening at least.

He knows they’re just friends. But it feels good to be singing to someone.

He goes home with Link after the show. It’s strange how something can feel so natural after just a couple days.

For the first time, they’re not in a hurry to strip each other naked. They fucked earlier anyway, and they’re both tired, so Rhett just follows Link up the stairs and settles in next to him in bed.

They talk about the show, but neither one mentions the song. Link asks him where he’s heading next, and Rhett outlines his agenda for the next few weeks. He’s off to Charlotte, Knoxville, and Chatanooga, and then he’ll be doing a few shows around Nashville.

Link doesn’t ask when he’ll be back this way, and Rhett isn’t sure anyway.

They’re quiet for a moment, and then Link asks a question Rhett wasn’t expecting.

“So you used to be married?”

Rhett nods. “Yeah, long time ago.”

“How old were you?”

“Twenty-one maybe,” Rhett says, because at this point he can’t even remember. “It only lasted ‘bout six months.”

“Who.. I mean, was it a girl?”

Rhett nods. “Heather. Ain’t seen her in years. Last I heard she married a guy, had a couple kids. He was better for her than I was.”

“It went bad?”

“Nah, it was nobody’s fault. We were just young and stupid.” Rhett rubs a hand over his face. “I was tryin’ to be somethin’ I’m not.”

“Not into marriage?”

Rhett laughs. “Not into girls.”

Link smiles at him. “And since then?”

“I’ve had a few other relationships over the years, but they never last,” Rhett admits. “It’s hard when I travel so much.”

Link goes quiet, so Rhett turns the questioning to him.

“What about you?”

“Well, never married,” Link says. “I’ve dated a lot. Had a few serious relationships, but they don’t last either. Apparently I’m always too much for them.”

“Too much?”

“Yeah, too annoying, or ‘clean-obsessed’, or too ‘out there’ for the South. I’m not sure what they expected.” He gestures to himself. “I mean, look at me, what you see is what you get.”

Rhett nods. “So.. that’s why you don’t like gettin’ attached?”

“Yep.”

“Well, those guys must’a been stupid.” Rhett thinks about it for a moment and he feels like he should say something more. “You don’t seem like too much to me.”

Link looks over at him and smiles. “Thanks, Rhett.”

On Sunday morning, Rhett needs to hit the road early.

They fuck quick, making a mess in Link’s bed, and then Rhett is moving his equipment from Link’s trunk back into his van. He leaves with the understanding that they’ll stay in touch through text, and Link will get him booked back in sometime soon.

They shake hands, and Rhett doesn’t kiss him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is "Time After All" by Sturgill Simpson.  
> Eventually I'll make a playlist for this fic in case anyone is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a playlist for this fic here: [One Man Band](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5EIxzskyEFhfuzCmqoNm0g) (this link seems to work for the web player but not for the app.. I have no idea why. Sorry!). I'll be adding songs to it as this story continues, but all songs mentioned so far are there now. I'll also post the song list in the notes at the end of this chapter for anyone who doesn't use Spotify.

[ _Where are you now?_ ]

[ _Memphis_ ]  
[ _Then up to St Louis_ ]  
[ _How are you_ ]

[ _Good. Busy._ ]  
[ _Got a great band booked this weekend._ ]

Link tries to keep his texts short. 

He’s into Rhett, probably more than he’d like to be at this point. They’ve been texting a lot, and Link likes it but it’s not helping. It reminds him that Rhett is out there travelling and Link is in Raleigh alone. He knows it would probably be better to stop – to try not to think of Rhett. They could continue to have an occasional casual hookup and he could let himself forget about Rhett when he’s gone.

It would be easier.

But he doesn’t stop texting.

Usually he just asks where Rhett is, or where he’s playing that night. Rhett responds with cities and bar names, and always asks how he’s doing.

One evening, early, he sends Rhett a photo of a beer bottle, with the text:

[ _Another one of those big dreams. I’ll explain next time you’re here_ ]

Rhett occasionally sends him a photo too: a pretty sunrise taken from a motel balcony, or the interior of a bar with an interesting set-up, asking if it’s similar to what Link has in mind for his place. 

Once, on a Wednesday afternoon, Rhett sends a photo of a farmer’s market with the text:

[ _Apple fritters are better in Raleigh_ ]

They usually text earlier in the day when Link is at home or hasn’t opened the bar yet, and Rhett is still waiting to head to whatever gig he’s got that night.

But one Saturday, Link is just leaving the bar when his phone buzzes, and he reads the text as he’s walking to his car.

[ _Wish I was there goin home with you_ ]

Link chuckles as he walks across the empty parking lot. They’ve never texted so late. He guesses Rhett is probably horny. And if he’s honest with himself, he is too.

When he reaches his car, he slides in, puts the key in the ignition, and then types out a reply.

[ _I’m about to drive home. Keep talking_ ]

********

Rhett’s been on the road for awhile.

It’s lonely.

He’s not sure if it’s always been this way and he’s never noticed, or if it’s just getting worse over time. The days are long and sometimes he’d like to have another person around to talk to. Lately, he finds himself thinking of Link in those moments. He figures it makes sense – they’re friends and they’ve had some good conversations.

Some mornings he wakes up hard, wishing someone else was in his bed, and his mind usually drifts to Link in those moments too. He’s been thinking about Link’s body, his tattoos, and that one particular tattoo that curves over his hip and down, down, down.

Sometimes he’s turned on after a show – still riding high on the adrenaline from his performance. When there’s a great crowd and a good energy in the room, and people are calling to him from the audience, it’s easy to get caught up in the intensity of it all. Sometimes someone offers to buy him a drink after the show, maybe hoping for more, and Rhett just smiles and declines and moves on with his night, heading back to his hotel or motel alone.

One particular Saturday, post-show, a guy crosses his path – he’s looking hopeful, like he’s trying to get a read on Rhett. He’s cute, maybe late twenties. He’s giving Rhett a look, and Rhett knows what the look means. It would be easy to agree, and take the guy back to his hotel room and fuck him.

But Rhett’s not really looking for anything like that at the moment. His mind is on a bar in Raleigh, North Carolina.

He and Link haven’t talked about being exclusive, or if they’ve got rules to this fuck buddies thing, but he figures he’ll do his best to be exclusive until Link tells him otherwise.

“Thanks,” Rhett murmurs low, “but I’m not what you’re lookin’ for.”

He slips away from the guy, and without thinking about it much he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text.

[ _Wish I was there goin home with you_ ]

He’s heading out the door with his guitar cases in hand when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Rhett loads his equipment in the back of the van, and then takes out his phone.

[ _About to drive home. Keep talking_ ]

He’s grinning as he climbs into the driver’s side, and he fires off a couple more texts.

[ _Been thinking about your tattoo_ ]  
[ _That one on your hip_ ]

He doesn’t have far to travel and he’s back at the hotel before Link replies. After a quick wash-up he’s sitting on the bed with his jeans unzipped. He’s waiting, wondering if Link will text him back.

Finally a reply comes. 

[ _What’re you thinking about it?_ ]

[ _Wanna see it soon_ ]

[ _You like it?_ ]

Rhett slides a bit farther down the bed, resting against the pillow.

[ _Sure do_ ]  
[ _Looks so good going down_ ]

Link doesn’t respond right away and Rhett wonders if he’s pushed it too far. He’s anxious, wanting to just jack off and get to bed, but he’s waiting to see what else Link might say.

A minute later, his phone buzzes.

It’s a photo of Link’s hip, his hip bone, the tattoo. Rhett can tell he’s at home now, on his bed.

Rhett pushes his jeans down his thighs and types out a quick reply.

[ _Yeah Link so nice_ ]

He’s got his hand on himself now, stroking as his eyes travel over the photo, easy, slow.

He nearly drops his phone when it buzzes again and a second photo appears. It’s another shot, a little lower down the tattoo. Link’s cockhead is in this one, the tip flushed and glistening, and Rhett can tell he’s hard.

[ _Aw shit_ ]  
He says it out loud as he types it, and then hits send, and he feels a bit guilty that his brain can’t really think of anything more intelligent at the moment.

Rhett gets back to stroking himself, looking at the photo. He’s caught up in it, and almost forgets that Link is likely waiting for some sort of reply from him beyond incoherent cursing.

He opens the camera app on his phone and snaps a photo of his own dick, held tightly in his hand, his jeans bunched around his thighs, and sends it to Link.

He’s back to stroking, a little quicker now, still looking at the photo. He can imagine the tattoo, the taste of Link’s skin, the way his body moves, and the sounds he makes when he comes.

Rhett tries to hold off, wondering if Link will send anything else, but nothing more arrives and he’s soon ready to blow his load. He gasps as he comes over his belly, breathing heavily, his gaze still locked on the photo.

After a moment he closes out of it and opens his camera again. He snaps another photo, angled to show his cock, spent, resting in a pool of jizz. He hits send.

Link doesn’t reply right away, so Rhett just lies on the bed, tired and sticky, with his forearm over his eyes. And he waits.

Eventually Link sends another photo. It’s an after shot – there’s cum over the tattoo, on his stomach, and up his chest. The way the photo is angled, Rhett can see one of Link’s nipples in the shot, with a shiny silver piercing.

Rhett just stares at it for awhile. Even when he’s with Link he doesn’t get to see the aftermath this closely – they’re always quick to do it and quick to clean up after. He stares at it longer than he probably should, and then he sends one final text.

[ _Still wish I was there_ ]

He’s anxious to get back to Raleigh.

********

Link tries to busy himself at home as he waits for Rhett to arrive.

They’ve booked him in for one gig – it was all Rhett could fit with his schedule, unless they wanted to wait several more weeks. He’s got a bunch of other shows lined up and he won’t be in the area at all other than this one day travelling through.

So he’ll play a random Thursday show and then be off on the road again. Link doesn’t usually schedule that way, but he was desperate for it. He’s pretty sure they both were.

They’ve been texting a lot, exchanging photos, sending the before and the after. It’s fun, but it’s not the same as a hookup and Rhett’s been trying to find a way to get back to Raleigh. So the Thursday night gig was perfect.

And Link knows they could’ve just met up without needing a gig as an excuse to be together. If Rhett was travelling through anyway he could’ve just come to Link’s place and hooked up. But that seemed a little too close to a thing – like a relationship.

So it’s Thursday afternoon, and he’s waiting. Rhett’s supposed to be arriving at his house first for a quick fuck. They arranged it early so they’d have plenty of time, but Rhett’s running late.

[ _You almost in town?_ ]

Rhett’s reply is almost immediate, which isn’t a good sign when he’s supposed to be driving.

[ _Trying_ ]  
[ _Traffic._ ]

[ _You stuck?_ ]

[ _Yeah_ ]

[ _Is it moving?_ ]

[ _Barely_ ]

After some investigation online, Link learns there’s been an accident on I-40. It’s nothing serious, but three lanes are down to one bottleneck and that’s why it’s taking forever.

After a couple hours, Rhett is closer but Link can’t wait at home any longer. He has to get to the bar to get ready to open.

Disappointed, he takes out his phone and sends Rhett another text.

[ _I have to get to the bar. Go there instead. Sorry._ ]

Rhett’s reply comes just as Link is starting his car.

[ _Don’t be sorry nobody’s fault_ ]

He’s at the bar alone when Rhett finally arrives, and he tries to ignore the little flutter in his chest when he hears the knock on the glass and sees Rhett peering at him through the door.

Link rushes to unlock it and Rhett quickly steps inside.

“Hey, man.”

“Hey.”

They don’t kiss or hug or touch, they just smile at each other and Rhett follows him to the bar.

“Long drive?” Link asks as he pours a beer, and he means it more as a joke than a serious question.

Rhett grins at him and takes a sip, and after a moment Rhett’s eyes travel to his hands.

Link glances down and realizes he’s fidgeting with his rings again.

“You nervous?” Rhett asks, looking up to meet his eye.

“No,” Link replies, “not nervous.”

They just look at each other and there’s an energy there. They’re both buzzing with it.

“I know your policy on fucking around at work,” Rhett says quietly.

“Yeah.”

Rhett nods. “Yeah..”

Link stares at him, and Rhett’s staring back with a maddening little smirk on his mouth, and Link is so turned on, all he’d like is for Rhett to strip him down and fuck him over the bar.

“God, screw it,” Link says and he rushes to the front door to double check that it’s locked, and Rhett rises and follows him.

He pulls Rhett into one of the single bathrooms near the back. They could do it in the back office but that would feel more like work. This is just a bathroom. They could be anywhere.

It’s a tight space, with barely enough room for both of them between the sink and the door, and Link unzips and yanks his jeans down while Rhett unbuckles behind him.

“You got a condom?”

Rhett hums an affirmative. “Got one in my wallet.” 

It takes Rhett only a second to get it out, rip it open, and roll it on. Then Link can hear him spitting, slicking his fingers, and he rubs over Link’s hole a couple times, getting him ready.

It’s the only prep they do and then Rhett just slams in, fucking Link over the sink, and Link is moaning and pushing back against him.

It’s fun and it’s thrilling, and Rhett’s got his arm hooked under one of Link’s thighs as he fucks into him, hard and dirty, and when Link comes he shoots into the little sink.

They’re smiling at each other after, and Link’s pulling up his jeans, and for a second Rhett moves in, like he’s going to kiss him –just a quick thing because he’s so caught up in the moment– and Link can see him stop himself and pull back.

Link zips up, and rinses his mess down the drain.

“You wanna finish that beer now?”

“Yeah,” Rhett replies breathily, grinning as he buckles his belt.

It’s a big crowd for a Thursday, and there’s a good energy in the air as Rhett takes the stage. The audience seems into it from the start, and Rhett does a couple of his staples, and one of his own songs, and Link briefly pays attention to each one as they begin.

“This one's a cover,” Rhett’s saying, and Link looks up briefly to see him adjust his guitar strap as he speaks into the mic. “I ain't got a fiddle but hopefully it'll sound alright..”

He breaks into song, an upbeat little tune that Link doesn’t recognize, and Link turns his attention to the next customer.

_They got my favorite lotion here_  
_Somethin’ in a hotel I admire.._

_Got the pictures that you sent me_

Link’s head snaps up suddenly, looking back to the stage.

_And how they fill me with desire_

Someone in the audience lets out a whoop and Link blinks hard as he tries to focus on the next drink order. Rhett’s still singing and Link is only registering bits and pieces of the lyrics.

_...about to burn mine down_

_...miss you somethin’ fierce_

Sky approaches the bar with a tray of empties, and Link’s not sure whether to be relieved or mortified. After a lot of prodding from them, he’d told Sky and Nora a few details –it’s casual, they’re not together, but they’ve been texting– so Sky would likely be able to connect the dots between this particular song and Link.

But to his relief, Sky says nothing, and just focuses on filling drink orders. So Link tries to focus too, pouring drinks and taking cash and trying not to stare at the stage and figure out just what the hell Rhett is singing.

He manages it for a minute until suddenly Rhett is singing louder, almost hollering,

_This one here goes out to you_  
_Lord, wherever you may be_

_When you’re reaching for the fruit_  
_I pray you’ll fondly think of me.._

The audience is clapping and whistling and whooping it up, and Link can feel his face burning hot – not from embarrassment exactly, but from the secret knowledge that Rhett is likely singing the song to him.

It’s stupid, and it’s funny, and the audience seems to absolutely love it.

There’s a bridge in the song and Rhett’s playing guitar and moving around the stage, and Link manages to pour a few drinks.

Then Rhett is back at the mic.

_For a moment you were here_  
_The moment passed and you were gone_

_Leavin’ me to clean the mess_  
_That you clearly helped to cause_

He can hear Sky let out a laugh next to him, the first indication they’ve made the connection, “Jesus, Link.”

“Shut up,” Link whispers, but he’s smiling.

His eyes continue to travel between his tasks and the stage and Rhett and the crowd. People are up and dancing, having a great time, and Rhett seems to be enjoying himself on stage. It’s a fantastic show, and it’s clear Rhett knows what he’s doing. He knows what to sing and how to sing it in order to get people excited.

_It gets so hard out on the road_  
_But I go it alone ‘cause I’m your man_

_I have got you on my mind..._

_And my ever lovin’ hand._

Rhett plays the last few chords, and the audience goes wild, clapping and whistling, and Link’s face is still burning as Rhett moves on to his next song.

“Great show,” Link says when Rhett finally takes a seat at the bar at the end of the night.

“Sure was.” Rhett glances up at him. “Didn’t embarrass you, did I?”

Rhett’s smirking, and Link just shakes his head and grins. “Nope, takes more than that to embarrass me.”

“Audience seemed to like it.”

Link laughs, “Yeah, they loved it.”

Instead of pouring Rhett his usual beer, Link pulls out two bottles. He opens one and slides it to Rhett and then opens one for himself.

“This is that beer I sent you a photo of.” Link gestures to Sky, who is still moving around the room and wiping down tables. “Sky and their partner are into homebrewing.” 

“Thought it looked familiar...” There’s a sparse looking label on it and Rhett lifts the bottle to read it before he takes a sip. “It’s real good.”

“I was thinking this could be part of the expansion, offering local craft beer instead of just the usual big name options.” Link shrugs. “Something different.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen some places do it. It’s pretty cool as long as the beer’s great.”

“Well, I think this one’s pretty great,” Link says, taking another drink.

Rhett nods, “Sure is.”

Link does a few last minute things while Rhett writes in his notebook, and then he helps Rhett carry his equipment to the van and they drive separately to Link’s house.

When they arrive, Rhett follows him upstairs to bed. They’re tired and they both seem content not to fuck. They move a little slower with each other, taking off their clothes and getting into bed, and when Rhett kisses over his hip tattoo, Link stares up at the ceiling and tries not to let himself love it.

Eventually he pulls Rhett up over him, distracting him, and they rut against each other until they come. It’s something they’ve never done before, and Link is a little thrown by how slow it goes. He rests his forehead on Rhett’s shoulder, looking down between them, because it’s easier to pretend it doesn’t mean anything when you’re not looking someone in the eye.

And Link’s starting to think it all might mean something.

They clean up after and then lie side by side on the bed. It’s starting to feel familiar.

Link talks about the bar, and Rhett talks about where he’s been lately and places he’s played. Rhett tells him about the farmer’s market he went to, and Link tells him about a day trip he took to Fayetteville to see his mom.

Eventually the conversation fades and they grow quiet. 

“So, I got a question for you,” Rhett says suddenly, and Link glances over at him.

“I don’t wanna pressure you, I know we’re casual,” Rhett continues. “But I’m wondering if we’ve got rules for this thing we’ve got goin’ on.”

“Rules like what?”

“Like, is it gonna be just us? Nobody else on the side?”

“I’d be okay with that,” Link admits, but it feels too vulnerable so he adds, “and if we start being exclusive, and we’re both clean, we could cut out the condoms.”

Rhett laughs, “You been sleepin’ with other people this whole time?”

“No, but I could’a been..” Link winks at him. “If the opportunity presented itself.”

Rhett grins and gives him a look, like he’s not quite sure whether or not to believe him.

They’re staring at each other again, so Link looks away, up at the ceiling, like he’s thinking. “So, just us then.”

“Yeah, and if you find somethin’ else you wanna explore we can stop, or figure out new rules.”

Link looks back at him, “And if you find something else?

Rhett shrugs. “Same, I guess.”

“Okay.”

So it’s settled. They’re still friends with benefits, but they won’t be with anyone else for now.

It’s something, but Link isn’t sure if it’s the something he wanted.

********

They fool around quickly on Friday morning because Rhett needs to hit the road.

It’s still too fast for Rhett’s liking, but it’s nice. They’re both still a bit sleepy and Link seems to let his guard down enough to smile and keep his gaze away from the ceiling. Rhett’s noticed the way his eyes go there when things get a little too intense. 

Then it’s time for him to leave, and Rhett can’t ignore the feeling of disappointment that washes over him. It went by too quickly, and he’s not sure when they’ll see each other again.

They don’t kiss goodbye when Rhett leaves, but they don’t shake hands either. They’ve moved beyond that formality and into something more comfortable. Something between acquaintances and lovers. Friends, he figures. Fuck buddies. Maybe something else he doesn't have a name for yet.

Rhett would like to kiss him. It feels right. But he’s willing to go along with no kissing if it’s what Link wants. He knows Link wants casual, and with his schedule Rhett can’t promise him anything beyond that anyway.

Link leans against the door frame and watches as Rhett backs out of the driveway, then Rhett gives him a wave and he’s gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is "Ever Lovin' Hand" by Tyler Childers.
> 
> Playlist so far for this fic:  
> Railroad of Sin - Sturgill Simpson  
> Time After All - Sturgill Simpson  
> Ever Lovin' Hand - Tyler Childers


	5. Chapter 5

[ _About to hit the road._ ]

It’s morning, so Link knows he won’t have to wait long for Rhett’s reply.

[ _Drive safe_ ]

[ _Roads are clear and it’s not far. Talk to you soon._ ]

Link’s heading to Fayetteville for Christmas. He closed the bar for three days so everyone could have time off and be with their families, and he’s heading home to see his mom.

He and Rhett have been texting –not every day, but enough to keep up with what the other one’s doing– and he knows Rhett won’t be going to Buies Creek for the holiday. Instead, he’ll be in a motel in Houston, waiting between gigs. He had one on the 23rd and he’s got shows on the 26th and 27th and there’s just no way to drive back to see family in between. He’d get there and have to turn right around and head back. Flying would involve leaving his van and his gear behind, and it would be too much of a hassle. Rhett claims he’s not bothered by it –it’s not the first time he’s missed Christmas with his family– and he says he’s not lonely. Link isn’t sure if he believes him. He’s pretty sure he’d be lonely if the situation were reversed.

They text a bit in the evening before deciding it’ll be easier to talk on the phone. It’s not something they’ve done before, but it’s Christmas and talking feels a little more personal.

Link answers quickly when Rhett’s name appears on his screen. “Hello?”

“Hey! How are ya?”

“Good. You?”

“I’m good.. I’m good..”

They’re quiet for a moment, as if neither one is quite sure what else to say, then Rhett breaks the silence. 

“It’s great to hear your voice.”

Link laughs. “You must be lonelier than you’re lettin’ on.”

“Hey now, it’s Christmas, be nice to me.”

“You sayin’ I’m not nice to you?”

“Nah, I’m not sayin’ that.” Rhett goes quiet again for a moment. “Is there snow there?”

“Nope. There was snow in Raleigh when I left, but nothin’ here. It’s cold though.”

Rhett hums softly in reply, like he’s thinking.

“What’s the weather like there?” Link asks.

“It’s warm. Too warm for Christmas anyway.. don’t feel right.”

“Yeah, I can imagine it’d be weird.”

“They got pretty lights though. Everywhere you look there’s somethin’ all done up in lights.”

They talk for a long while. About the weather, where Rhett’s playing, when he’ll be up this way again, the things he’s seen. Link talks about the bar, and how he’s hiring a couple new people because with more business he needs more staff. He talks about his drive down to Fayetteville, and his plans – he’s going to meet up with a couple old friends, but mostly just spend time with his mom. He talks about all the delicious food she makes, and how she’s been baking Christmas cookies, and that gets Rhett talking about his mom’s cooking. He says his mom’s been calling him a lot lately, checking up on him, and wishing he was coming home. He misses her, and her home-cooked meals, especially around the holidays. He talks about his dad being a college professor and how neither of his parents are crazy about his chosen career, but he’s been at it so long they’ve sort of given up fighting him about it.

Link’s mom moves around the living room as the phone call continues. She hands him a mug of hot chocolate, and returns later with some freshly baked cookies, and the third time she comes over, to dust off the table beside him, Link realizes that she’s likely trying to figure out who he’s talking to.

Their conversation turns to Christmas, and when they opened gifts on Christmas morning when they were kids – whether it was before or after breakfast. They talk about Santa, and how old they were when they learned he wasn’t real. Rhett was young, six or so, and he blames his older brother. Link had no siblings so he was much older when he found out, maybe ten, maybe eleven.. He finally admits that he was actually twelve when he caught his mom wrapping Santa gifts, and Rhett laughs.

“I should’a mailed you a gift or something,” he says.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.. Christmas?”

“I guess..” Link replies. “It it helps, I didn’t get you anything.”

Rhett just laughs.

Link doesn’t mention that the thought did enter his mind. Sometimes when he’s out, he sees things that make him think of Rhett – usually food-related things at the market. And he did consider getting a gift for him, but how would he even get it to him? Mail it to his apartment? Rhett’s never there anyway.

As the conversation winds down, they both seem a little reluctant to hang up. Link attributes it to the time of year, everyone gets a little sappy around the holidays.

“Hey, you wanna text me again before you go to sleep?”

Link laughs and whispers, “Dude, I’m at my mom’s, I’m not takin’ photos in my childhood bedroom..”

“No, I know,” Rhett chuckles, “I didn’t mean that.. I just meant.. to say goodnight.”

“You sure you’re not lonely there?”

Rhett laughs again, but it’s a little softer. “Maybe just sentimental.”

“I get that. Yeah, I’ll text you.”

After the call, his mom is full of questions, wanting him to tell her everything. Link says there’s nothing to tell. They’re just friends.

“Well that was a long conversation..” His mom looks at him skeptically. “Must be a good friend.”

Before he goes to sleep that night he sends Rhett a text.

[ _Here’s your goodnight text._ ]

Rhett replies almost immediately.

[ _Ha thanks_ ]  
[ _You sleepin in dinosaur pjs_ ]

[ _LOL no. But I am sleeping in a tiny bed like a child._ ]

[ _I’m picturin it_ ]

Link turns over in the darkness, with the bright screen right up to his face. It feels oddly nice cuddling up under the blankets and sending texts to Rhett. It’s cozy. He’s sleepy and yawning but he’d kind of like to keep talking with him. Just to see what else he might say.

[ _Are you going to have xmas dinner tomorrow?_ ]

[ _Probably go to waffle house or somethin_ ]

[ _For waffles?_ ]

[ _Nah maybe steak and hash browns_ ]

[ _I’ll think of you when I’m eating my ham and mashed potatoes._ ]

[ _Now that’s cruel_ ]

[ _I don’t mean it to be!_ ]  
[ _And besides, Waffle House makes a good steak._ ]

[ _Ya true_ ]

They text a bit more, talking about nothing, until Link’s eyes are heavy and he keeps dozing off and hitting himself in the forehead with his phone.

[ _Im falling asleep_ ]

[ _Alright I’ll let ya go_ ]

[ _Merrry Christmas rhett_ ]

[ _Merry xmas hope you have a good sleep in your tiny bed_ ]

Link doesn’t remember anything else, and then he’s waking up and it’s Christmas morning.

New Year’s Eve is a week later, and Rhett is playing somewhere, and Link is run off his feet at the bar. There’s another band in, and Link is really pleased with how it goes. His newest employee is working out well, and he’s smiling to himself as he’s wiping down the bar at the end of the night.

Around 2am his phone buzzes a couple times. It’s Rhett.

[ _Happy new year_ ]  
[ _Hope you had a good night_ ]

Link sends a text back as he’s walking to his car.

[ _Happy New Year!_ ]  
[ _Night was busy._ ]

He considers a few other texts. _Hope to see you soon_ and _Wish you were coming home with me right now_ but he doesn’t type out either one. Instead he sends something a bit more simple.

[ _Talk to you soon._ ]

********

Rhett’s been in Memphis for two days. He’s got another show and then he’ll be back on the road again. Nashville first, then Knoxville –where he’ll be able to sleep in his own place for a couple nights– then down to Chatanooga, and east again. He’s slowly making his way back to North Carolina.

He and Link have been in contact – talking and texting and sexting. Not daily, but enough to ease the loneliness a bit. It’s nice having someone to talk to.

He’s sitting in a little cafe having a late breakfast when his phone buzzes.

It’s a photo of Link, with the caption

[ _New year, new ink_ ]

Link is clearly at a tattoo parlor. He’s on his stomach, with half of his face close-up, cut off at the edge of the photo, and then a slightly blurry view down his body. He’s shirtless, and a tattoo artist is bent over his lower back, just over his right cheek.

[ _Nice_ ]  
[ _What is it_ ]

[ _Just some music notes trailing across_ ]  
[ _I should of thought more about the location_ ]

[ _Why_ ]

[ _Right above my butt_ ]  
[ _It’s a tender spot_ ]

Rhett laughs quietly to himself and pushes away from the table, leaning back against his chair.

[ _Ha bet it’s gonna look good though_ ]

[ _You’ll have to let me know when you see it_ ]

[ _I will_ ]

Rhett scrolls back up to the photo, looking it over, and he’s drawn in by Link’s face. He doesn’t have any photos of him, other than the ones they send each other when they’re jerking off. Those ones are always just various angles of Link’s body, taken from the neck down. He doesn’t have any photos of Link’s face – he just goes by memory when he’s away.

So Rhett’s looking at him, examining every bit of his face that he can see. Link’s eyebrow is raised and he’s got a smile on his face, a crooked little grin, and Rhett can hear his laughter in his head – high and breathy.

He looks for a long time, maybe too long, maybe long enough to make it weird. But eventually he realizes he’s smiling as he stares at Link’s face.

Rhett misses him.

He misses the sex too, sure, but he can get sex anywhere. 

He just misses Link, and he feels like he needs to get back to Raleigh.

********

[ _You wanna hang out in a couple weeks?_ ]

Link’s brushing his teeth, getting ready for work, when he receives the text. He pauses for a second, toothbrush still in his mouth, as he stares at the words. They’ve never planned it like this before. Their hookups have always involved booking a gig, using a show as an excuse to be together. He types out a reply.

[ _Yeah, you wanna book a gig? We could do a few nights?_ ]

[ _Nah I got a few days off_ ]  
[ _Wouldn’t mind hanging out with no shows_ ]

Link knows he should probably think it over it a little longer, but he finds himself agreeing quickly.

[ _Okay._ ]

[ _I can stay somewhere else if it’s better_ ]  
[ _Motel or something_ ]  
[ _Give you space_ ]

[ _No, it’s cool. Stay at my place._ ]

The rest of the conversation is rushed because Link has to get to work, but they figure out the days –Tuesday to Thursday– and Rhett says he’ll visit his parents on the Monday and drive up on Tuesday morning.

So it’s settled. Rhett’s coming to visit – with no shows, no pretense, no excuses to make it seem casual and easier. He’s coming over. They’re going to hang out. A mix of excitement and apprehension wash over Link. He tries to just focus on the excitement.

********

On Tuesday morning, Rhett packs up early and heads out. His mom stands on the porch and watches him go, waving frantically. He promised her he’d be back again soon, and he won’t leave such a long gap between visits. He’s not sure how true the promise is, but it’s enough to leave her smiling when he goes.

He told Link he’d likely be there by ten, and he’s pretty much right on schedule when he pulls into the driveway. He grabs his rucksack and leaves everything else in the van and then he’s standing on the front step, ringing the doorbell. A million things seem to hit him all at once as he waits for the door to open – he’s excited, he’s turned on, he’s nervous, but mostly he’s just really happy. He’s sure he must be grinning like an idiot.

Then the door’s opening, and Link’s grinning back at him. “Hey.”

“Hey, man.”

“Come on in.”

He steps inside and they look at each other for just a second. It’s starting to feel like a thing they do – stare at each other when they haven’t been together in awhile. Maybe it’s because Rhett can’t kiss him and in the moment that’s really all he wants to do.

“So, this is weird,” Link says, and Rhett laughs.

“What?”

“You being here without a gig planned.”

“Is that weird?”

“A bit,” Link admits, and Rhett is actually relieved that he’s saying it. It seems to break any tension that might’ve been there.

“You wanna..” Rhett starts, gesturing to the stairs behind Link.

“Yeah,” Link’s turning before he even gets the word out, and he’s heading upstairs. Rhett can hear him unzip as he goes, and he’s already got his jeans halfway down his ass by the time they reach the top step.

“You wanna just do it in the hallway?” Rhett asks, chuckling quietly behind him.

“No,” Link laughs and grabs his wrist, pulling him faster, leading him to the bedroom, “get in here.”

Rhett manages to get a hold of him, pulling his shirt up and off, and Link’s hands are on him too, yanking his shirt off. He grabs Link’s bare hips, where his jeans are already half-down, and turns him around, wanting to get a look at his new tattoo. Rhett fingers over it for a moment.

The notes flow over his skin, like a melody, and Rhett can’t help but think about how beautiful it looks.

“Looks real nice,” he says instead.

“Does it?” Link asks, twisting himself around as if he’s trying to get a good look at it. “I can’t really see it, so I’ve just been depending on the mirror, and Nora and Sky for feedback. They both said it’s nice, but I’m their boss so..”

“I’m tellin’ ya, it’s real pretty,” Rhett says and when Link looks up, as if to gauge his expression, Rhett has to keep himself from leaning in and kissing him.

Maybe Link knows, because suddenly he’s pulling Rhett again, getting him on the bed, and they’re moving quickly, clothes off, touching a little. Link jacks himself a bit, which is new, and Rhett would really like to watch him continue or help him do it, but he’s urging Rhett to move, faster, saying “let’s go”, and soon Link is chasing his orgasm as Rhett fucks into him.

It’s good –amazing really– and Rhett can’t complain because he’s been waiting for it for so long, and Link’s finally under him, and they’re coming – almost together, both shouting out– and then collapsing side by side.

They’re quiet for a minute, and then Link turns and looks at him. 

“You still up for the market?”

“Yep.”

It had been Rhett’s idea this time, and he’d mentioned it to Link the week before.

He wants another apple fritter, and more jam, and he’s been talking about getting one of those cheesecakes he missed out on the last time.

Link drives again, and Rhett is happy to sit in the passenger’s seat. It’s nice to ride and be able to look around – usually he’s the one driving himself everywhere and he doesn’t get much of a chance to see the countryside. There’s nothing too exciting happening in Raleigh in late January, but it’s still nice.

The market isn’t as busy as the last time, being a Tuesday during off-season, so they have a bit more space to walk around. Link gets some sliced meat, and then they locate the cheesecake counter and pick out a raspberry white chocolate cheesecake because it looks most like the one Rhett had his eye on last time, and then they head to the preserves booth. Rhett gets more peach jam, and he spends a bit of time looking at other options before picking up a strawberry-rhubarb too.

“You eat a lot of jam on the road?” Link asks as they leave the booth.

“Yeah, a bit, actually” Rhett admits, “it’s easy because a jar of it fits in a motel mini fridge. Sometimes I’ll buy myself a loaf of bread and have jam and bread as a treat.”

“Really?”

Rhett nods. “I get tired of always eatin’ diner food and takeout.”

“Oh shit,” Link is grinning, “does that mean you’re expectin’ me to make you healthy home-cooked meals while you’re here?”

Rhett grins back at him. “You sayin’ you’re not gonna?”

Link laughs. “I could try, but dude, you’re gonna be awful disappointed.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll cook for you then.”

Link looks mildly surprised. “Do you cook?”

“A bit,” Rhett says, “never get much of a chance to though.”

They continue talking on the way to the apple fritter stand, and then Rhett is ordering for them and a minute later they’re eating hot fritters. Just as they’re finishing, Link reaches over and wipes cinnamon off his beard again. Rhett feels like it’s something he could get used to.

It’s after two o’clock when they’re back at Link’s, and despite Link offering other options, Rhett is more than happy to eat his new peach jam on bread. Link laughs about it but he joins him, and they have a bread and jam feast on the couch.

“What were you thinkin’ for tonight?” Link asks around a mouthful of bread. “I gotta work, so you’re welcome to come along or you could stay here if you want.”

“You’d trust me in your house without you?” Rhett can’t help the stupid grin on his face as he says it.

“Well, yeah,” Link replies, “I’ve fucked you enough. We’re friends. I trust you in my house.”

Rhett nearly chokes on his sandwich. “That’s a blunt way of puttin’ it.”

Link grins. “Well it’s true.”

In the end, Rhett decides to go with him to the bar. He spends enough time alone in hotels and motels, he’s not really itching to sit alone in a house all night. At the bar he can have a beer and maybe get a bit of writing done. And he can be with Link.

He ends up spending most of the night on a bar stool – not his usual one, he figured he’d leave that for regular customers, but one more out of the way and less noticeable.

Sometimes he likes to just watch people. It often gives him ideas for songs. The old fella drinking a beer alone. The couple having a fight, whispering tense words to each other. He tries to imagine what their story might be. His songs used to be about himself, and his own experiences, but lately he’s turned to other people for inspiration. Maybe it’s because he’s been alone so long. He hasn’t got a story to tell.

He talks to Nora, who was surprised when she arrived for her shift and found Rhett there on a Tuesday night without a gig booked. She’d shot Link a teasing look and said, “Interesting, boys, real interesting..” She talks about how the three night bookings are going and what seems to be working so far and what isn’t, and they discuss getting him scheduled for an actual show again soon, and she introduces him to one of the new employees, Grayson.

He spends the rest of his time watching Link. He seems at home at the bar, talking to customers, pouring drinks – like a natural. Rhett’s still focused on his hands, his fingers, his rings, the way he still fidgets a bit when he has a free moment and he steps over to chat with Rhett.

Rhett watches him take off a ring and twirl it around, turning it between his thumb and index finger. Then he puts it back on and moves to another ring, repeating the process. Rhett’s used to it now, he’s seen it so often, but he’s still intrigued by it.

“You watchin’ me fidget?”

Rhett shrugs. “A bit. I think I just like watchin’ your fingers move.”

Link laughs, and moves away to help a customer, but soon he’s back, and he slips his hand into Rhett’s hand for a moment, sliding a couple fingertips along his palm. Rhett can only breathe, as if he’s too surprised by it to speak.

“Remember you held my hand that first night?” Link asks, his voice low.

“Yeah,” Rhett manages to reply.

“I really liked that.”

Rhett’s half-hard, and he’s glad he picked the back corner stool so no one will see him. He’d really like to take Link’s fingers and suck them into his mouth, right there in the bar. He wants to slip off each individual ring and suck each finger slow, sliding his tongue over every part of Link’s beautiful hands. But it feels too intimate, maybe even more intimate than kissing would be, so he just holds Link’s hand and touches over a couple of his fingers. It feels safer, and Link is smiling at him, soft, like he’s let his guard down a bit.

They stay that way, with their hands connected, until another customer approaches and Link moves away.

The rest of the night is busy, and Link is too distracted by work to make his way back over to share another moment between them. But Rhett catches him looking sometimes and it’s enough to keep them both smiling. They might not be kissing, but it feels like there’s something there between them anyway.

The drive back to Link’s is quiet, and Rhett’s mind is focused on his notebook and a few of the lyrics he’s been working on, and it doesn’t occur to him that Link’s been distracted until they’re through the door and he’s tugging Rhett into the living room and pushing him down on the couch.

“Been wanting to get my hands on you all night.”

Link’s over him, unbuckling, unzipping, and yanking his jeans down his thighs, and Rhett can only watch as one of those beautiful hands strokes him, easy, the silver rings cold on his skin. He’s had this once before and he hasn’t forgotten it, but tonight feels even better, slower, like Link knows Rhett wants to see his hands on him. Rhett rucks up his shirt, trying to make himself as bare as he can be in the moment, and he watches Link’s fingers move.

Link’s not looking at him, and maybe it’s intentional. His focus is on Rhett’s cock, stroking over it with one hand and slipping his other hand down to play with Rhett’s balls. He leans over and spits a trail of saliva down, hitting the tip of Rhett’s cock and slicking it over with his fingers. Rhett wants to just stare at him, watch what he’s doing and remember every second of it, but soon his head’s tipping back, and he’s gasping and groaning out Link’s name as Link’s thumb rubs over the slit of his dick and another trail of spit drips down over his balls, slicking over nice and smooth, and he’s coming, spilling over Link’s fingers and spurting across his belly.

“God, Link..” Rhett pants as he pulls Link up to him, unzipping Link’s jeans and getting his mouth on him before his cock is even completely out. Link steps up onto the couch, standing over him, straddling his chest, and Rhett grabs his ass and pulls him forward, making Link fuck his mouth. He knows it’s quick, and normally he’d be trying to slow it down, but he just really wants to make Link come.

He can see enough to know Link’s looking up, his gaze trained on a spot high on the wall behind them, somewhere near the ceiling, but his hands are carded in Rhett’s hair, holding on as Rhett sucks him.

When he senses Link tightening, almost ready to blow, he pulls off for a moment, and Link lets out a whine of frustration above him, but the sound stops when Rhett takes hold of one of Link’s hands and sucks a couple of his fingers in his mouth.

“Jesus, Rhett.”

Rhett holds on to his hand, sucking wetly, and as he pulls off he trails his tongue down Link’s palm, and then takes his cock back in his mouth.

“Fuck..”

Link’s hand slips to his face, and Rhett can feel the wet palm pressing against his cheek as Link stills and comes across his tongue.

They don’t talk about it. They just grin a bit as they clean themselves up, and then Rhett follows him upstairs to bed.

********

He wakes up before Rhett, which tends to be their pattern. If he were alone, he’d get up and make the bed and get on with his day, but he can’t make the bed with a person in it, and he doesn’t mind relaxing and waiting for Rhett to wake up. It’s oddly comforting having Rhett next to him.

A lot of mornings he wakes up wondering what Rhett’s doing, and now he’s here. Link knows what he’s doing. He’s sleeping in Link’s bed.

It feels right.

He’s reading an article on his phone when Rhett finally turns over, his hair rumpled, his eyes still half-closed.

“Mornin’,” Rhett murmurs, and he smiles through his bleariness.

Link smiles back at him. “Mornin’.”

“You have a good sleep?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Real good.”

Link sets his phone down on the bedside table.

“What do you wanna do today?”

Rhett shrugs under the covers. “Nothin’. Just hang out with you.”

“You don’t want to go anywhere?”

“Nope. Just wanna be lazy.”

“I’m good with that.”

When they finally make their way downstairs, Rhett’s talking about making breakfast for him.

“You got bacon and eggs?”

“Yeah, in the fridge.”

Link opens a large drawer and pulls out a frying pan just as Rhett opens the fridge and peers in.

“Cheesecake!”

“Did you forget?”

“Yeah, man! I’m not used to havin’ a fridge! I totally forgot!”

Rhett’s looking over at him, his expression a mix of guilt and hopefulness.

“You wanna…” Link starts.

“Have cheesecake for breakfast?” Rhett replies, pulling the cheesecake out of the fridge. “Yes!”

Link laughs as he puts the frying pan back in the drawer.

“You okay with that?” Rhett asks, “I can still make you somethin’.”

“Dude, it’s totally fine.” Link takes two plates out of the cupboard and grabs some cutlery.

“I can make you lunch.”

“Rhett, you don’t have to make me anything,” Link replies, because he’s really not expecting Rhett to do anything like that. He’s happy to just hang out.

“Yeah, I know,” Rhett is saying, “but I want to.”

Link doesn’t reply because he’s not entirely sure what to say, and he just hands Rhett a knife and watches him slice the cheesecake.

After they eat, Link focuses on brewing coffee while Rhett stands at the sliding glass doors, looking out at the backyard. The sun is shining in and he’s silhouetted against the pane.

“It’ll be nice when it warms up again,” Rhett says, “then we can sit outside.”

Link walks over to join him at the door, looking out at the empty deck. He put the deck chairs and the table away in the storage shed a couple months before, and everything looks pretty barren.

It’ll likely be a couple months before he gets the chairs out again, and he briefly wonders if Rhett will still be coming around then. He wants to ask but he’s pretty sure he knows what Rhett’s answer will be. 

He’s not sure which option scares him more.

They’re not supposed to be getting attached, but the more time they spend together the more Link realizes it’s an inevitability.

He should end it here. Protect himself. But at this point he doesn’t want to.

“Yeah,” he says instead, “couple more months..”

They spend the day lazing around. They turn on the tv but spend more time chatting about their favorite movies. Link thought he’d seen a lot of movies, but after talking to Rhett he’s realizing there’s a ton of stuff he’s never seen. They decide they’ll have a movie night sometime –some vague date in the future– and Rhett makes them bacon and eggs for lunch.

By mid-afternoon, Link leaves him to watch tv while he heads upstairs to shower because he needs to start getting read for work.

When he returns, dressed in skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, Rhett is spread across the couch, and Link takes a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“Here, I can move,” Rhett says, starting to sit up.

“No, you’re fine. I need to be at the table anyway.”

“Why?”

Link holds up a bottle of nail polish. “Painting my nails.”

“Oh.”

Rhett sits up and watches, leaning in a bit, carefully, as if he’s trying not to bump his arm.

Link can feel his eyes on him as he paints a couple fingers in a pretty dark blue.

“You were wearin’ that color when we first met.”

Link slips the brush back in the bottle for a second and looks up at him. “You remember that?”

“Yeah..” Rhett replies, and Link can tell he’s thinking, maybe trying to decide what to say next. “My brain holds onto stuff like that..”

“That’s sweet, Rhett.”

They sit silently while Link finishes painting his nails, and then he gestures to Rhett’s hand.

“You want me to paint yours?”

Rhett doesn’t seem to even question it, he just holds out his hand. “Sure.”

Link takes his hand, pulling him forward a little so his palm rests flat on the table and he paints a shimmery line of dark blue over Rhett’s thumbnail. He continues, painting each nail, admiring his work for a moment before he looks up to meet Rhett’s gaze again.

Rhett’s looking at him, and he can tell he’s thinking something, like there’s something he wants to say.

“What?”

“Man, I really wanna kiss you.”

Link just nods, because he’s tired of fighting it, and he tips his head up, tilting his jaw at Rhett as if to say “do it then.”

Rhett leans in and kisses him. It’s soft, and it only lasts for a moment.

There’s no lust behind it, no need for something more, it just feels really sweet and honest.

Then they’re pulling away and Rhett is smiling at him dumbly, and asking in a joking tone, “Was it everything you thought it’d be?”

Link just shrugs. “It was fine.”

But he grins and Rhett grins back at him.

They’re quiet again as Link paints Rhett’s other hand, but Link’s mind is in overdrive.

It’s not the kiss. The kiss didn’t do it.

It was everything else.

It’s not like _not kissing_ kept him from falling in love with Rhett.

The kiss just made him realize that he’s probably already in love with him. 

He’s so stupid.

Without discussing it with Rhett, Link calls Nora and says he can’t make it into work. He’s never called in sick before, with so few staff he’s never been able to, but they have a couple new employees now so she really doesn’t mind covering for him.

And she knows Rhett’s there, so she just gives him a soft “uh huhhh” and tells him not to worry about it.

They order-in dinner, and then Rhett heads upstairs to shower because he hasn’t since the day before, and eventually Link makes his way to the bedroom to wait for him. 

Rhett’s rucksack is on the floor, his clothes tossed casually on a chair, and Link can hear him as he turns off the shower and finishes up in the bathroom. 

Link strips down and waits for him, sitting on the edge of the bed. They’ve never done it this way before, with one waiting patiently for the other. It’s always quick and frantic. Too quick, Link knows. He’s made it that way. He knows when Rhett’s trying to slow him down, trying to make them take their time, and as much as he wants it it’s terrifying.

But he’s here now. He’s attached. And he’s waiting for Rhett to come back to the bedroom.

He’s not entirely sure what his plan is. There’s a good chance he’ll change his mind, chicken out and make it quick again. But he’s trying.

Rhett looks surprised when he steps into the room and finds Link waiting there.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Rhett’s hair is still wet and a bit flat on his forehead, and he’s just got a towel around his waist. Link waits as he approaches. He looks almost cautious, like he’s afraid Link will spook and run off.

It’s suddenly too cautious, too slow, and Link gets up from the bed and meets him, yanking off his towel and pulling him back to the bed. Rhett goes along with it, like he always does, touching over him, moving with him until they’re on the bed, with Rhett fucking him from behind. It’s almost a habit now, Link does it because it’s easier. Not face to face. No kissing.

But he wants to. God, he fucking wants to. 

And he finally turns his head, tilting his jaw at Rhett, like he’s asking him to kiss him. Rhett does without question, leaning forward to claim his mouth, and Link can hear the soft little sounds Rhett makes like he’s finally getting the thing he’s been wanting.

Link feels like an idiot for keeping it from him for so long. And keeping it from himself, really. He’s suddenly not sure why he tried. It feels right to be kissing Rhett. His lips are soft, gentle, and his beard tickles as it rubs against Link’s skin.

He’d like to kiss Rhett all the time, every single day, and he suddenly remembers why he tried to avoid it. He wants Rhett there all the time, and it’s not a thing that’s possible.

He does his best to shut his mind up, to just focus on kissing, and as he slips out his tongue, sliding it against Rhett’s own, Rhett comes –suddenly– deep within him.

Rhett pulls out and urges him to turn over onto his back, and Link goes along with it, because god, he wants it. He wants it all so bad. Rhett takes him in hand and strokes him, and leans in to kiss him, and it’s exactly what Link wants, exactly what he’s been needing. He can hear himself moaning as Rhett kisses him, Rhett’s calloused hands stroking him so good until he’s coming between them, shooting wet heat across Rhett’s chest.

They lie side by side after, like always, and Link stares at the ceiling for a moment before he chances a glance over at Rhett who is already watching him, as if he’d been waiting for Link to look over.

“Rhett..” he says, because it’s all he can think to say.

It’s become a thing, something more than friends with benefits, and he’s pretty sure they both know it.

Rhett confirms it when he answers with, “I know..”

But he takes Link’s hand and holds it, and it makes things a bit better.

They spend the rest of the night just talking. Casual talk. Friendly stuff.

It’s strange to be at home, not at the bar, and Link’s glad that Rhett’s there with him. Despite his anxiety over whatever’s building between them, he’s happy.

Rhett falls asleep first, and Link stares at him for a good long awhile before he turns off the light and lets himself drift off.

On Thursday morning, Rhett’s heading out on the road again.

It went by too fast. It always does.

But they kiss goodbye at the door this time, and Rhett is smiling, and Link feels happy.

It’s not until after –when Rhett is gone again, and Link finds a half-eaten cheesecake in his fridge– that he starts to feel torn about the situation.

He knows he’s happy, but he’s also exactly where he didn’t want to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a playlist for this fic here: [One Man Band](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5EIxzskyEFhfuzCmqoNm0g) (this link seems to work for the web player but not for the app.. I have no idea why. Sorry!). I'll be adding songs to it as this story continues, but all songs mentioned so far are there now. I'll also post the song list in the notes at the end of this chapter for anyone who doesn't use Spotify.

Rhett is in a hotel room, about halfway through a slew of texts and calls, when a new text pops up on his screen.

[ _Morning_ ]

Link.

Rhett can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, and he types a quick reply.

[ _Morning how are ya?_ ]

He should go back to scheduling, but instead he just leans back in his chair and waits until another text arrives.

[ _Fine. Just at home._ ]  
[ _About to run out and do some stuff but I thought I’d text you first._ ]

[ _I’m glad you did_ ]

[ _What’re you doing?_ ]

[ _Just scheduling some shows_ ]

[ _You got a lot coming up?_ ]

[ _Regular amount always something_ ]

[ _You wanna play here again soon?_ ]

[ _Sure when_ ]

[ _Send me your availability and I’ll book you in as soon as I can._ ]

[ _I will right after this_ ]

[ _Good_ ]

They fall into a text conversation about what they had for breakfast, and where Rhett is playing that night, and the errands Link needs to run before work. It’s just comfortable, chatting about their plans for the day. It’s nice having someone check in on him, and it’s been a long while since he’s spent his days wondering what someone else is doing.

[ _You almost done that peach jam?_ ]

[ _Already done yeah moved onto strawberry rhubarb_ ]

[ _Want me to grab some more for you?_ ]  
[ _You can get it next time you’re here._ ]

[ _If it’s not a pain_ ]

[ _Dude I’m there almost every week_ ]  
[ _It’s not a problem_ ]

[ _Ok thanks_ ]  
[ _Peach and another one_ ]

[ _Which one?_ ]

[ _I don’t know surprise me_ ]

[ _Okay. About to head out the door._ ]

[ _Alright_ ]

They’ve stopped with polite goodbyes. They both know they’ll text again later – they don’t have to say goodbye until some vague point in the future when they might text each other again. It’s a regular thing now. It’s comfortable.

And after they’re done talking, Rhett is still sitting there smiling.

He’s happy.

Whatever they’ve got between them feels like a thing now. Maybe not a relationship, exactly, but something. It’s no longer just friends fucking each other.

They kissed, finally. In the moment, Rhett knew he probably shouldn’t have said anything. But he really wanted to kiss Link. It felt right. If he’s honest about it, it’s always felt right. Even when they weren’t doing it, it felt like it was something they should’ve been doing.

He likes Link. He likes being with him, and Rhett misses him when he’s on the road.

He ignores the work he needs to get back to and taps through his phone until he finds the one photo he has of Link’s face –just half of it, when he was getting a tattoo– and he looks at it for awhile.

He’s anxious to get back to Raleigh. That feeling seems to be a thing now too, and he’s not sure what to do about it.

Rhett closes out of the photo and his mind is immediately pulled back to work-related things. He should finish his calls, but it’s the last thing he wants to be doing so he decides to get out of the hotel and do something else instead. Work can wait.

Rhett explores the city a bit, trying to keep himself busy. He has to be somewhere by five to set up for a show, but there’s a lot of time to kill until then.

He checks out a bookstore, and a cafe, and as he wanders through a secondhand music store filled with old lps, his mind can’t help but travel to Link. He’s sure it’s the kind of place Link would love.

He heads to what he assumes is a farmer’s market, only to discover it’s actually a homemade market full of artists and creators and hobbyists. It’s got the same feeling as a farmer’s market though – it’s cozy and it reminds him of home. And it makes him think of Link.

Rhett bypasses the tables of knitted items, and home decor, but he takes a long look at some woodworking displays and watches as a guy makes a delicate spinning top out of black walnut wood.

Eventually he reaches the metalsmiths and he looks over tables of knives, and tools, and fancy lanterns, before stopping at a table full of silver jewellery. There are earrings, rings, and necklaces, all shiny and beautiful. Rhett suddenly feels like he might understand what draws Link to them. Or maybe he’s drawn to them because of Link.

Link Link Link.

Oh.

“You lookin’ for somethin’ specific, hun?”

Rhett glances up at the person speaking to him, an older woman who appears to be in charge of the table.

“I might be,” he replies. “Did you make all these?”

“Sure did, me and my husband, all handcrafted.”

Rhett nods. “They’re beautiful.”

He leans in to take a closer look over the table.

********

[ _Morning. You busy?_ ]

Link is still in bed when he sends the text. He woke up hard, and his mind immediately went to Rhett. He’s hoping Rhett’s still in a motel room, not out having breakfast or already on the road.

[ _Just woke up_ ]

Link grins.

[ _You wanna text?_ ]

He knows Rhett will understand. It’s their thing now. Like a code.

[ _Hell yeah_ ]

Link shifts in bed, getting a little more comfortable. He’s shirtless, with his cotton pajama pants pulled down, and he types out a reply. 

[ _You naked?_ ] 

He takes himself in hand, loose, waiting.

[ _Yeah_ ]  
[ _Just thinkin about you_ ]

Link gives himself a slow stroke as he reads over the words, and then he pauses to type

[ _Tell me what you’re doing_ ]

[ _Fuck_ ]

He waits another second to see what more Rhett might say.

[ _Holdin my dick_ ]  
[ _Trying to go slow_ ]

Link closes out of the window and opens his camera app, angling his phone above his own dick and taking a quick snap. He looks it over quickly and hits send.

Then he’s stroking again, easy. He knows Rhett will send a photo back so he’s waiting for it. Rhett’s photos in these moments are always interesting – they’re usually of him on a bed with his cock out, but his surroundings change, different covers, different sheets, and the lighting changes and comes from different angles which casts different tones and shadows. It feels like some weird travel journal, documenting the places he’s been with shots of his dick.

Link’s phone buzzes and he picks it up again to see Rhett’s response.

[ _God Link_ ]  
[ _Lookin so good_ ]

It’s quickly followed by a photo of his cock resting against his thigh. Rhett wasn’t lying about being naked, and he’s already rock hard and leaking a little, like he’s ready to come.

Link looks at the photo for another second and then types out a reply.

[ _You sure you just started?_ ]

[ _Ha_ ]  
[ _Started when I woke up_ ]  
[ _But I was thinkin of you_ ]

Link laughs out loud and he’s smiling as he reads over the words again. He must wait a little too long because another text arrives from Rhett.

[ _Can you send me shot of your face_ ]

Link stares at it for a second and reads it over again, wondering if there’s more than one typo.

[ _Shot on my face?_ ]  
[ _Can’t promise I can shoot that far._ ]

[ _HA_ ]  
[ _No I mean a picture of your face_ ]  
[ _I wanna see you_ ]

It’s something new. He knows he’s sent Rhett a selfie before, but not like this.

Link holds his phone up, taking a couple shots from above, and then he looks them over for a second.

He’s staring directly at the camera, but his eyes are heavy, and his lips are open a bit – pink and suggestive. He looks good, and he’s pretty sure Rhett will like it.

Link picks the best one and sends it.

A moment later Rhett’s reply arrives.

[ _Link_ ]

********

[ _Link_ ]

Rhett is sighing Link’s name as he types it, and it’s the only thing he can think to say – he’s too caught up in the photo. 

Link looks so good. He always does, but the photo is a reminder of just how beautiful he is. The light catches his pretty blue eyes and his mouth is open a bit, and it puts a lot of ideas in Rhett’s head.

He grasps his cock a little harder, stroking it as he looks over Link’s face, like he can almost imagine him there – the sounds he makes, the way his mouth tastes, the soft, sweet look on his face when he comes.

It doesn’t take long, he was more than halfway there anyway, and looking at Link’s face just pushes him over. Rhett comes while he’s looking at him, letting out a long groan. It feels almost a little dirty, like he shouldn’t be coming while looking at a photo of Link, but he tells himself it can’t be any dirtier than coming from a photo of his dick.

When Rhett manages to catch his breath, he sends a photo of his cum shot back. 

A moment later a call pops up on his phone and Link’s name is on his screen.

Rhett answers immediately.

“Link?”

“How you gonna ask me for a shot of my face and not send one back?”

“You wanna see my face?” Rhett can feel himself smiling the biggest, stupidest grin.

“Well, yeah, dummy.”

The name makes Rhett laugh out loud.

“Okay, hold on,” he replies, fumbling with his phone, “I gotta hang up. I don’t know how to..”

He can hear Link chuckling as he hits end call.

He’s still on the bed, reclining against a pillow, and he feels a bit stupid taking photos of himself. It takes him a good minute or two to get a proper photo. He takes a few and when he manages to get one that doesn’t look completely ridiculous, he sends it off.

A second later Link is calling again and Rhett answers, wondering if his photo wasn’t quite right.

“Want a different one?”

Link’s reply is just a breathy, “Talk to me.”

“God, Link..” Rhett is suddenly sorry he already came, and he’s not entirely sure what to say so he starts with, “Wish I was there with you.”

“Yeah,” Link breathes, “what would you do?”

“Man, I’d get you spread out on that bed.. fuck you real slow.”

“Yeah, Rhett...”

“You’re always so eager for it.. wantin’ it so bad..”

Link sighs, “I always want it..”

Rhett’s hand moves back to his cock.

“Yeah you do,” Rhett nods even though Link can’t see him. “And you feel so good on my dick.”

“Fuck, you’re so thick.”

Rhett gives himself a hard squeeze, and his spent cock rallies a little. “You almost got me hard again, just thinkin’ of you.”

“You holdin’ your dick?”

“‘Course I am.. thinkin’ ‘bout fuckin’ you. God, Link, I think about you all the time.”

Link’s breathing speeds up as he pants out, “Tell me.”

“All them sounds you make, the way you taste..I think about that sweet dick ‘a yours, and suckin’ you off..”

“Oh fuck..”

“Bendin’ you over.. fuckin’ in slow..”

“..Rhett..”

Link stops talking, he’s just breathing –harsh and frantic– on the other end of the phone. Rhett knows what it means.

“You gonna cum?”

Link’s reply is just a breathy whine and a soft moan in Rhett’s ear. Rhett knows the sound and he’s gripping himself, squeezing tight as he listens to Link lose it.

“Yeah, Link, I wanna hear you..”

“Rhett, oh god–”

There’s a gasp and then a thump, as if Link dropped his phone, and then a prolonged rustling sound as if he’s fumbling around for it.

Finally he’s back on the other end and Rhett can still hear him breathing, a little calmer now.

“Dude,” Link sighs, “you need to get here.”

“I will,” Rhett replies, feeling earnest with it. “I’m comin’ real soon. Couple weeks.”

“I know..”

********

Rhett’s due to arrive any second. His schedule has him getting there in the late afternoon, and Link’s had his eye on the door for the last thirty minutes.

Finally, just as he’s coming out of the back office, his eye catches a tall figure on the sidewalk out front.

Rhett.

Link rushes to the door, reaching it just as Rhett raises a hand to knock, and Link unlocks it to let him in.

“Hey.”

He’s smiling and Rhett’s smiling back at him.

“Hey.”

Rhett moves in to kiss him, but then he pauses, holding back for a second as if out of habit.

“It’s alright,” Link says, grabbing his coat collar and pulling him closer.

Rhett kisses him soft because there’s no time for anything else. They’ve already discussed it – they’ll have time after, at Link’s place.

“Come on,” Link motions for him to follow, “Nora will be here any second.”

Rhett follows and takes his regular seat at the bar.

“How you been?” Link asks the question as if they haven’t been talking every day.

“Good,” Rhett smiles. “You?”

“Good..”

Link pours a beer and sets it in front of him, and Rhett’s still smiling.

“I’m glad to see you,” he says.

Link can’t help but grin back at him. He’s sweet, and god, Link’s missed him a lot.

Instead of replying, he just leans across the bar and kisses Rhett one more time, just because he can.

Rhett drinks his beer, and does the set up with Nora, and it’s nice having him around. Everything seems so relaxed when he’s performing. He just fits, like he’s supposed to be there.

Link’s just handing off a drink as Nora steps up beside him and leans on the bar.

“Sure is nice havin' Rhett here,” she says, nodding toward the stage.

Link hums in agreement and leans in, mimicking her pose, elbows up on the bar. They can take a quick breather together.

“I’ve had a few customers askin’ when he’s coming back again.”

Link looks over at her, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s got some fans around here.”

Link just nods and looks back towards the stage. Rhett’s switching guitars and moving onto the next song and he looks so comfortable. Like he’s meant to be on stage.

Link watches the way he interacts with the crowd, the give and take, the way Rhett seems to be able to read the room and pick the right song to play at the right moment.

Nora’s voice pulls him out of it. “You know he’s singin’ to you, right?”

Link whips his head to look at her again. “What?”

“Link.”

“What?”

Nora rolls her eyes. “You wanna act like you guys aren’t together, but I’m tellin’ you, he sings to you up there.”

“Well, that one song..”

“Not the sexting one,” she replies, because Sky had filled her in on that story way back when. “He sings other stuff for you.”

“But I didn’t.. I mean..” His voice trails off because he hadn’t noticed. Or maybe he wasn’t listening.

“Good Lord, Link,” Nora laughs and slaps him gently on the shoulder, “you know I love you, but you’re real fuckin’ dense sometimes.”

She leaves to clear a table, and he’s left standing alone at the bar.

He looks across to Rhett – standing on stage, eyes closed, wailing

_You turn me on..._

_You turn me on..._

Oh.

After closing, Link wipes down tables with Nora and Grayson while Rhett is on the stage. He’s sitting on the stool, strumming away, singing quietly to himself like he’s off in his own world, and Link knows he’s writing. Every so often he whips out his notebook and jots something down, strums a bit more, and then writes something else. Link is still enthralled by the process.

Rhett’s still up there when Nora and Grayson leave, and Link finally approaches.

“You want a beer?”

Rhett finally glances up and smiles at him. “Nah, let’s go.”

Once they’re back at Link’s, there’s the usual energy between them – they’re both anxious to get their hands on each other, to strip down and be together, finally.

Link’s pulling at Rhett’s shirt, trying to get him to the bed, but Rhett’s pulling him back a bit, like he’s trying to silently tell him to slow it down. And Link does his best, he tries to be slow and go easy.

Then they’re kissing, and fuck, it slows him right down. He’s pretty sure he could kiss Rhett forever.

It distracts him from his need to rush, slows him down enough that Rhett gets him on the bed, on his back, and Rhett fucks him face to face.

Link can’t help but laugh, looking up at him, “Missionary huh?”

Rhett just smiles at him as he fucks in, slow and deep.

“Man, as long as I can see your face I don’t care what you wanna call it.”

Maybe Rhett doesn’t mean it to seem so vulnerable, so meaningful, but it’s enough to shut Link up.

So Link pulls him closer, kissing him again, pressing his forehead to Rhett’s and keeping it there. As if being closer will make it harder to see just how badly Link needs it all.

It’s pointless though, because he knows Rhett’s already seen it. He knows Rhett knows, and Link’s grown tired of fighting it.

“Rhett..” he pants out.

“Yeah?”

Link doesn’t reply – he doesn’t know why he started talking, he has no idea what he wanted to say, so he just nods frantically, over and over, his forehead still pressed to Rhett’s. 

And maybe Rhett gets it, or he’s trying to, because he’s saying “alright.. it’s alright..” and kissing him again, harder than before. His hands are moving, touching Link, holding onto him and keeping the two of them close. It’s enough to push Link over and he comes as Rhett strokes him and mutters encouragement against his cheek. Link’s too far gone to even hear it, he’s just holding onto Rhett, and moaning low in his throat as he comes between them. Then Link kisses him again, sliding his tongue against Rhett’s, and Rhett comes too as he kisses him back.

They kiss for a long while. Link’s not sure how long. Could be hours. 

They’re both lost in it.

They lie together after, side by side. It’s late and they’re both sleepy.

“Is this all goin’ too fast for you?” Rhett’s voice is soft when he asks the question.

Link is quiet for a moment, and he knows Rhett’s looking over at him.

“No,” Link replies, “it’s okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he admits as he looks over at Rhett, and it feels almost like a relief saying it out loud, “I’m in it now.”

Rhett nods back at him. “Me too.”

********

Rhett likes waking up in Link’s bed. It’s better than any hotel bed he’s been in, but that doesn’t surprise him because he’s learned that Link likes to be clean and comfortable.

But it’s not just the clean sheets and the comfort.

It’s having Link there – that’s what he likes the most.

Link is always awake first, and this morning is no different.

Rhett turns over to look at him, and he looks sweet as hell sitting up against his pillow, his hair flopped over a bit.

“Mornin’,” Rhett mumbles, smiling up at him.

“Mornin’. You sleep alright?”

“Sure did.”

Rhett is still under the covers and he slips his hand over, like a secret, and sets it on Link’s thigh. He’s not suggesting anything, he just wants to touch him.

“You got plans for us today?”

“No,” Link shakes his head, “I figured you’d want to just relax.”

“Seems like you know me pretty good.”

“Yeah, I think I’m startin’ to.”

“Just startin’?” Rhett gives his thigh a little squeeze. “Thought we had a thing.”

Link grins down at him. “We do.”

“Well good.”

They’re smiling at each other and it jogs something in Rhett’s memory.

“Oh hey! I got somethin’ for you.”

He hops out of bed and rifles through his rucksack for a second, trying to find the thing he nearly forgot about it.

He finally locates the small box and he hands it to Link.

It’s a ring box, and Link looks down at it and then back up at him with a kind of wide-eyed terror.

“It’s not a..” Rhett shakes his head a bit, laughing. “It’s not that.”

Link seems to breathe easier, and he opens the box.

“It’s a spinner ring,” Rhett says. “I saw it at this market last month, and I thought of you.”

Link takes the ring out carefully. It’s silver and shiny, and Rhett had almost forgotten how pretty it was.

“The lady called it a meditation ring, but it’s for fidgetin’ too.”

Link’s looking at him, almost in awe, so Rhett continues.

“I thought you could..” He motions with his hands, turning an imaginary ring on his finger. “I don’t know.. I thought it might work for you.”

Link nods and tests it on a couple fingers, trying to see where it might fit. He finally takes off one of his regular rings and moves it to another finger, like a knuckle ring, and puts the new ring on. He holds his hand up, admiring it. And then he takes it between his fingers and spins it, turning the thinner bands of silver over the thicker one.

“You like it?”

“God, Rhett, yeah, it’s beautiful.”

Rhett just watches him, and he’s sure he’s smiling one of those big dumb smiles but he’s too focused on Link to care.

Link leans in and kisses him, saying “thank you” against his mouth.

Rhett pulls him in, kissing him harder, and they tussle a bit on the bed.

In the end, Link’s over him, sitting on his thighs and pinning his hands down on either side of his head, like they’ve been wrestling and Link’s just won.

“Soo..” Link says, teasingly, grinding into him a bit. “Buyin’ me a ring, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rhett nods and grins up at him.

“Guess this means I gotta buy you somethin’.”

“You bought me jam, didn’t ya?”

Link lets go of his hands and sits up. “Well yeah, but jam and a ring aren’t really the same thing.”

“Doesn’t matter. I just wanted to buy you somethin’ pretty.”

“Pretty?!”

“Mmm hmm,” Rhett hums, grabbing Link’s hand with the new ring and looking it over. “You don’t like pretty stuff?”

Link laughs. “You know I do.”

“And it suits you.” Rhett strokes over his finger. “Looks real good here.”

“Fuck, you can buy me a million rings if it means you’re gonna touch me like that.”

“If you want a million rings I’ll buy them for you.”

“Wow, a million rings?” Link laughs, “So you're sayin you're in love with me?”

There’s a beat after he says it, because _yeah_.

Link’s joking, but Rhett doesn’t want his reply to be a joke.

He wants to be honest, and Link’s opened the door for him.

“Yeah, I think I might be.”

“Wait,” the smile fades from Link’s face, “really?”

Rhett nods. “Ain't been in love in a long while. I kinda forgot what it felt like.”

Link’s quiet for a minute, staring down at him. It feels serious, and maybe Rhett should be worried about what Link’s going to say but he’s not. He feels like he already knows.

“I think I might be in love with you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Link leans down and kisses him, “might be..”

He’s still teasing, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t true.

They’re in love with each other.

Rhett’s not sure what they’re going to do about it, but it’s out there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the ring in this chapter looks very similar to [this one](https://www.etsy.com/listing/718196082).
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter is "Turn Me On" by Water Liars.
> 
> Playlist so far for this fic:  
> Railroad of Sin - Sturgill Simpson  
> Time After All - Sturgill Simpson  
> Ever Lovin' Hand - Tyler Childers  
> Turn Me On – Water Liars


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a playlist for this fic here: [One Man Band](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5EIxzskyEFhfuzCmqoNm0g) (this link seems to work for the web player but not for the app.. I have no idea why. Sorry!). I'll be adding songs to it as this story continues, but all songs mentioned so far are there now. I'll also post the song list in the notes at the end of this chapter for anyone who doesn't use Spotify.

[ _Just put out the deck chairs._ ]  
[ _Thought you’d wanna know._ ]

Rhett’s reply takes only a few seconds to arrive.

[ _OH YEAH_ ]  
[ _Can’t wait to sit out there_ ]

Link isn’t sure if it’s because it’s his deck specifically, or if Rhett is just desperate to be in a place that isn’t a motel room, but it still makes him smile.

[ _You’re not driving today?_ ]

[ _Nope one more show here and I’ll be on the road again tomorrow_ ]

[ _Good._ ]

[ _What_ ]

[ _Means I can talk to you all day today._ ]

[ _Yeah that’s right_ ]  
[ _So what’re you up to?_ ]

They still text a lot. All the time – _good morning, goodnight, how you doing, what’re you up to, I’m bored, entertain me, I’m naked, take your clothes off.._

Rhett gave him a ring.

Link wears it everyday. It fit in perfectly with his other rings, and he touches it a lot, twists it around, looks at it. He still fidgets with his other rings too –it hasn’t stopped that habit– but Rhett’s ring is the one he’s been reaching for first.

They love each other. He’s not entirely sure what to do with the idea, but it’s nice. Better than nice, really. He loves Rhett, and Rhett loves him. It should probably feel scarier than it does. It’s exactly what he wanted to avoid, and it doesn’t change the fact that Rhett’s on the road, but he’s mostly just happy.

They haven’t talked about it since that night, but the admission hasn’t changed much so maybe they’ve been in love longer than they’d realized.

Link tries not to think about it.

He’s trying to just go with it and not worry about where this whole thing is going to go.

********

Rhett is sick. It doesn’t happen often, maybe once a year, and apparently it’s time for his annual kick-you-in-the-ass-and-leave-you-for-dead cold. It’s enough to make him cancel a couple shows because there’s no way he’d be well enough to stand on stage and perform. So now he’s holed up in a motel room, bundled under some questionable bed covers.

Being sick on the road usually leaves him feeling sad and homesick for a couple days until he’s feeling better. He generally tries not to tell anyone. Occasionally his mom will find out and fawn over him, calling his phone and giving him advice on how to take care of himself and get better quickly. He isn’t planning to tell Link. Within a day or two he should be well enough to get back to performing, and if they stick to texts he can likely get away with not letting Link know he’s sick. It’s not a secret, he just doesn’t like to bother anyone, and Link has enough going on without having to worry about some guy several hundred miles away.

Rhett bought a few bottles of orange juice from a vending machine when he felt the first inkling of a cold coming on, so he’s been living on jam, bread, orange juice, and water. He’s also made a few cups of horrible tasting tea with the shitty motel kettle and some complimentary –and stale– tea bags. 

His plan of not talking on the phone fails when Link ends up calling. When his name pops up on the screen, Rhett considers not answering but that would be a whole other thing he’d have to explain.

So he answers, and as soon as he opens his mouth and attempts to make words come out he knows he must sound awful.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” Just hearing Link’s voice puts a smile on his face. “You just wake up?”

“Oh,” Rhett says roughly, “no.”

“You sound.. different.”

Rhett attempts a laugh that turns into a hacking cough. “I’m sick.”

“Sick?”

“Yep.”

“How long you been sick?”

“Started yesterday.”

“Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t wanna worry ya.”

“Rhett what the hell. What is it, like, a cold or somethin’?”

“Yeah, cough and fever. My whole body hurts.”

“You got medicine?”

“Yeah, and orange juice.”

“Well, good. You want me to let you go?”

Rhett knows he should probably say yes. Save his voice, let himself rest. But hearing Link on the other end of the phone puts a need in him somewhere deep. He’s not sad exactly, but he’s suddenly feeling like he wants someone to talk to, and he wants someone to take care of him.

“No,” he admits. “You mind talkin’?”

“Oh, no,” Link says quickly, “don’t mind at all if you wanna stay on the phone.

“Yeah, just kinda lonely I think.”

“Okay,” Link says, and his voice sounds a bit softer. “I can talk.”

Rhett smiles as he turns over in bed, and he slips the phone between his cheek and the pillow. He should probably put it on speaker instead, but he wants Link’s voice in his ear. “What you been doin’ today?”

“The usual. Had to run out and do a couple things. Was cleaning a bit.. Gotta work tonight as always.. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I wish I was there.”

Rhett laughs weakly. “Why?”

“Dude, I don’t know.. to keep you company?”

“I’d just breathe sickness all over you.”

“Yeah,” Link replies, “but that’d be alright..”

They talk for awhile – or, Link talks while Rhett listens. He talks about the errands he ran earlier, and the weather, and another new employee he’s hired. He says the bar is doing pretty well for such a small space, and he’s feeling pretty hopeful about it, like it might actually be going somewhere. He talks about visiting his mom, and how she’s still curious about the guy he’s always texting when he’s there.

“You still awake?” Link asks after a long stretch of silence from Rhett’s end.

“Mmmm,” Rhett hums. “I might make more tea.”

“You should. I can let you go.”

“I don’t wanna hang up though.” Rhett hates that he’s needy, but he can’t help himself. 

“You wanna keep talkin’?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, listen,” Link says, “gimme a couple minutes. You go make your tea and I’m gonna call you back.”

“Oh,” Rhett replies, and it dawns on him that Link is likely busy, “you prob’ly gotta get to work.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about that.”

“What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Link says, and Rhett can tell he’s moving around his house. “Let me call you back.”

They hang up and Rhett forces himself to get out of bed. He fumbles with the kettle, and starts boiling water so he can make himself another cup of stale tea. He flips through the complimentary packets – he’s already used peppermint and lemon – and settles on chamomile, hoping it might help him sleep.

He’s just setting the mug of hot tea on the bedside table when his phone buzzes and Link’s name appears.

“Hey,” Rhett answers. He’s still standing beside the bed, dazed.

“How you doin’ now?”

“Same,” he replies, “just made some tea.”

“What kind?”

“Chamomile. Pretty sure it’s stale.”

“The hot water should help though.”

“Yeah.” Rhett climbs into bed and eases himself down onto the pillow. “You heading to work?”

“No, I called in sick.”

“What?”

“I’ve got enough employees now I can do it when it’s somethin’ important.”

Rhett laughs. “Is this important?”

“I mean.. yeah. You’re stuck there alone and you’re sick.”

“But I’m not dyin’.” He’s not sure why he’s saying it.

“Oh, okay,” Link replies, and Rhett can hear the smile in his voice, “you want me to let you go?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Rhett smiles weakly against the pillow. “Gonna see you soon.”

“Yeah, a few more weeks.”

“Wish it was now.” It gives Rhett an ache as he says it and he knows it’s because he’s sick – he’s feverish and everything feels difficult. He feels like he could cry. He hasn’t cried in ages.

“Yeah, me too,” Link is saying. “Rhett, you should probably sleep.”

“Just keep talkin’.”

“You wanna listen and I’ll talk?”

“Mmmm.” He hasn’t touched his tea yet, but he’s already feeling sleepy.

Link talks about anything that comes to mind – his favorite music, albums he’s into right now, a book he’s reading, a new restaurant he went to. He talks until he seems to run out of topics.

“You asleep?”

“Nahh.”

“That didn’t knock you out?”

“Nope.”

“Well, what you wanna hear about now?”

“Tell me ‘bout when you were younger.”

“Younger?”

“Yeah, like growin’ up. Before I knew you.”

“What do you wanna know about it?”

“Anything,” Rhett says quietly, his cheek still pressed to the phone. “Tell me stories.”

Link hesitates, as if he’s thinking, and then he starts talking. He tells a few tales from when he was young – getting into mischief, getting lost once, falling in a river, jumping off a balcony and breaking his pelvis.

“You accident prone?” Rhett asks.

“Not really,” Link laughs, “but it probably sounds that way.”

He tells a few stories that are a little less wild. There’s one about his granddad and a really swank cadillac.

Link’s voice is quiet as he talks, it’s gentle in Rhett’s ear, and it’s making Rhett want to close his eyes and drift off.

“Where are you?” he asks.

“In bed,” Link replies, “lyin’ down.”

Normally that would get Rhett excited, but right now he wishes he was there for a different reason. Link’s bed would be warm and cozy and comfortable. He’d like to be there with him. Just resting. Sleeping.

Rhett listens, eyes closed, as Link continues to talk. He’s telling a story about a dog and a box of fireworks. Rhett’s losing track of the story but it doesn’t matter. He just likes hearing him.

He really misses him. 

“Link, I love you.”

For a second Rhett’s not sure if he actually said it out loud. They haven’t said it that way yet and this isn’t the way he thought it would go.

“Sorry..” he mumbles.

“Don’t be sorry,” Link says, and it’s almost a whisper. “I’ll keep talking, you go to sleep..”

Rhett doesn’t hear much else, and then he’s out.

He feels a bit better by the morning.

He wakes with his phone still by his ear, but Link hung up however many hours before.

Rhett dumps out the cold chamomile tea and puts the kettle on again. He even manages to eat some bread, and he’s thinking of Link as he scrapes out the last bit of blueberry jam from the bottom of the jar. He wishes he was back in Raleigh.

His phone buzzes just as he’s taking his first bite.

[ _Morning. How you feeling?_ ]

[ _Bit better_ ]  
[ _Was I snoring in your ear_ ]

[ _Some. But I don’t mind._ ]

[ _You talk long after I was out?_ ]

[ _Awhile_ ]

Link doesn’t elaborate further, so Rhett texts back.

[ _Thanks_ ]

[ _Anytime._ ]  
[ _I mean it._ ]  
[ _And next time tell me when you’re sick._ ]

[ _I will_ ]

He wants to say more. He wants to tell him he loves him. But he goes for something easier.

[ _You got plans today?_ ]

And the conversation moves on to something else.

****

When Rhett shows up at the bar, Link can’t help but pull him in for a hug. They’ve never greeted each other that way, but he wants to. Rhett hugs him back and he’s smiling, and they’re kissing, and it feels right. Like this is how it should be.

When Link sets his beer down in front of him, Rhett takes his hand and looks at the ring on his finger.

“You been wearin’ it?”

“Of course I have!” Link laughs, “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I wasn’t sure,” Rhett admits, and he looks almost bashful about it.

“I wear it all the time.”

Rhett grins. “Every day?”

Link grins back at him. “Every day.”

The show is a typical one –great energy and a bit unpredictable with the lack of a set list– and Link tries his best to listen while he’s busy at the bar. Since his conversation with Nora, he’s been doing his best to pay attention, but it’s hard when he’s working. He needs his mind to be focused on talking and mixing and pouring, not on listening for lyrics from the stage.

But he’s trying.

_...but honey, even oaks must bend_

_If we intend to stick with one another.._

Link looks up.

_So take this heart of gold and melt it down…_

He’s listening. At least he’s trying to.

_And I’ll come around.._

Someone’s ordering something and he’s trying to focus, tying not to get flustered. Somehow his hands respond instinctively and he’s pouring a drink and handing it over, nodding a polite ‘you’re welcome.’

Link tries to watch the stage, looking up when he can, and he finally catches a moment where Rhett seems to be looking over the crowd, watching for him.

Maybe they’ve been watching for each other.

_Out the door and down the drive_  
_There's a part of me that tries_  
_To keep that highway's call to me away.._

The words cause an ache somewhere deep in Link’s chest.

Then someone else is at the bar, asking him for something. He’s trying to listen.

Then the song’s over. He missed most of it.

But he’s pretty sure that one was meant for him.

When they’re at his place after, naked, lying together in bed with Rhett watching him, Link feels brave enough to ask about it. 

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Yeah, man.”

“Well, Nora’s got this idea in her head,” Link says carefully, “and she’s put it in my head..”

“Okay..”

“Nah, never mind.”

“What is it?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Well I can’t say it’s not if you don’t tell me what it is.”

Link looks at him, eyes wandering over his face, wondering if he can say it without feeling completely stupid.

“She.. thinks you sing to me when you’re on stage.”

Rhett laughs. “Well ‘course I do.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“But since.. I mean, how long?”

“For awhile now..” Rhett replies. “A long while, really. I thought maybe you knew..”

“I mean, I heard that one.. About.. the pictures.”

“Oh, shit,” Rhett laughs again, “Yeah, man, I do other songs. Ones that make me think’a you.”

Link can’t really hide his surprise over it. “So that one tonight?”

“The one about heart of gold?”

“Yeah.”

“Yep. It just kinda makes me think of us.”

“So.. you sing covers for me?”

“Yeah, always covers.”

Link can’t help the disappointment he feels over it. “Oh.”

“But it’s not..” Rhett pauses for a second, as if he’s considering his words. “I wouldn’t sing my old songs for you.. Those songs are about other people, other times, and some of them are just made up. They’re not important. They’re not _now_.. They’re not _you_.”

“Okay.”

“That make sense?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“But I’m sure I’ll write somethin’ about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course,” Rhett smiles, “when it comes to me.. For now it’s just covers, because a lotta other people’s songs make me think of you.”

Link just nods, and Rhett’s still looking at him.

“You don’t got any songs that make you think of me?”

“No, I do.”

“Really?” Rhett says, and he’s looking surprised. “Like what?”

“Well I’m not gonna sing it..”

“Can you tell me the lyrics?”

Link laughs awkwardly, wishing he hadn’t started this conversation. “No, it won’t be the same.”

“Aw, man, come on. You got me curious now.”

“You want me to play it?”

“Sure.”

Link considers it for a moment. “I don’t want you to laugh.”

“Link, I’m not gonna laugh.”

“..Okay.”

Link picks up his phone and opens his music player app, and then he hands the phone to Rhett. He can’t bring himself to look over as the song starts.

_I wish I was a flame_  
_Dancin’ in a candle_

_Lightin’ up your living room_  
_High on a mantel_

He can feel his face going a bit red. He doesn’t put himself out there – he doesn’t perform on a stage every night. He’s not used to being vulnerable.

_I could bring some romance_  
_Without any scandal_

Link glances over for a second, and he can see Rhett listening, taking in the lyrics.

_And then when you were done_  
_You'd just put me out.._

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” Link whispers, slipping out of bed and leaving Rhett alone to listen.

He’s relieved when he steps into the bathroom, and he tries to ignore the music playing in the other room. He almost wishes the song would hurry up and be over. 

He turns on the water and tries to ignore the lyrics. He brushes his teeth and leaves the water running while he pees and looks himself over in the mirror, and when he finally turns it off the song is still playing.

_I’m at a loss for what to do_

_But I’m drawn to you..._

He’s just stalling now. It’s on the bridge of the song, and he knows he should be brave and go back in the room.

When he does, Rhett looks up at him.

“Link...”

“I know, it’s stupid.”

“Man, it’s not.”

Link crawls in beside him, but he can’t quite look at him. The song is ending and Link knows what’s coming. He’d like to just reach over and turn it off.

_I’m not a song..._

_I’m not a sweater..._

_I’m not a fire..._

_I’m somethin’ better..._

_I’m a man in love... writing you a letter_

_Will you take it?_

_Will you keep it?_

_Will you read it?_

_Believe it?_

_I love you._

_I’m sorry._

At the last line, Rhett looks confused for a second. “You sorry for somethin'?”

“No, it just ends that way..” Link says quietly, “but the rest of it..”

“That really how you feel?”

“I mean, if I had to put it in a song, yeah, that’s pretty accurate.”

Rhett sits up suddenly and crowds over him, easing him down onto the bed. 

“You worried I'm gonna get tired of you?”

Link laughs, “Maybe.”

Rhett’s just looking at him, almost as if he doesn’t know what to say.

“That’s usually how it goes..” Link continues, and he gestures to himself. “Too much somethin’, remember?”

“Man, those other guys must’ve been fuckin’ idiots,” Rhett says, “I can't see getting tired of you..”

Rhett kisses him soft and pulls back again. “And I’ve tried it.. it ain’t workin’.”

Link is pretty sure he’s joking, but he has to ask. “Did you really try?”

“No,” Rhett laughs, shaking his head, “‘Course not..”

Rhett leans over him, crowds him, kisses him, presses him into the bed and puts his arms around him like he’s trying to wrap him up and keep him there.

“I don’t want to,” Rhett’s saying. “I don’t wanna go anywhere.”

Link doesn’t want him to go anywhere either. He’d like Rhett to just stay there – maybe forever.

And it’s terrifying.

********

It’s light out when Rhett wakes up, and it takes him a second to realize Link is still asleep.

Usually he’s sitting up against his pillow, reading something, waiting for Rhett to wake up. But this morning he’s sound asleep.

Rhett’s never seen him sleeping, and he stares at him for a moment. Link doesn’t have his glasses on, his mouth is slightly open, and his head is tilted at a funny angle where it rests against the pillow – but he looks peaceful.

So Rhett just keeps watching him for a bit, and listens to his soft breathing.

He knows Link is scared. Hell, he’s scared too. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time. If he's honest with himself, he’s not sure he’s ever felt like this. Maybe it’s been so long he’s just forgotten what love really feels like.

Or maybe this one’s different. 

When Link begins to stir, Rhett closes his eyes. He pretends to be asleep, and he waits.

There’s no sound from Link, no more movement – the room is quiet, and Rhett isn’t sure if Link woke up or not.

Finally he opens his eyes and finds Link looking at him.

“Hey,” Rhett whispers.

Link smiles at him –the sweetest, softest smile– and it makes Rhett ache.

“Hey.”

“You sleep good?”

“Yeah.”

If Link knows he was already awake he doesn’t say, and Rhett doesn’t tell him. They just kiss and smile at each other until it’s time to get out of bed.

Link insists on making breakfast, so Rhett insists that he’ll make them lunch.

“You sure you don’t wanna go out somewhere to eat?” Link asks as he pulls a box of pancake mix from the cupboard.

“No way,” Rhett replies. “My whole life is eatin’ in restaurants. I just wanna eat in a real kitchen. This is a treat.”

“A restaurant would be better..”

“You sayin’ you wanna go out and eat?”

“No,” Link admits, “I like stayin’ here with you. I’m just sorry you gotta eat my cooking.”

“It’s pancake mix,” Rhett laughs. “How you gonna mess that up?”

“Oh trust me,” Link grins, “I can do it.”

The pancakes end up being just fine. There are a few clumps of unmixed batter here and there, but they taste delicious and Rhett eats an entire stack.

After breakfast, Rhett takes his coffee and heads outside to sit on the back deck. “You comin’?”

“In a second,” Link replies, “I just gotta grab something.”

When Link joins him a few minutes later, he’s got a bunch of papers under his arm.

“What’s that?”

“Maybe an opportunity,” Link says, and he’s smiling a little.

He takes a seat in the chair next to Rhett, and spreads the papers out on the table. It’s a real estate listing for a commercial building. There are papers attached with specifications and photos of the interior and exterior of the building. It looks to be a good size. Free-standing.

“For sale?” Rhett asks.

“Well, it’s listed,” Link replies. “The lease is comin’ up for renewal, and the current business is moving out. The owners are either gonna re-lease it or sell it. I’m not sure which yet, but either way I’m interested.”

“For the expansion?”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna move, but this could be a really cool opportunity. There’d be enough room to put in a stage, and seating, and then a bar at the back.. It’d need all new lighting..”

Link describes the changes he’s make to the place, and how it would all go down. He’d have to spend some time renovating, but with the right contractor it could be done quickly, and then he could move his current staff over and start building up the business there.

Link sounds so hopeful, and Rhett just listens and watches as he talks. He can tell Link is trying to play it down a bit, like he’s trying to not get too excited.

But Rhett can see the look in Link’s eye, a dreamy far away look. This is what he wants.

They spend the morning together, just comfortable, hanging out on the deck, drinking coffee and talking.

Rhett makes lunch and as time goes on they start talking about getting ready for work.

He’s not sure who thinks of it, maybe they decide together, but eventually Link is pulling him upstairs and they’re stripping down and getting in the shower.

It’s warm and wet and Link is smiling at him through the steam. His eyes are bright in the mist, and the water droplets cling to his eyelashes and damn, he’s beautiful. Rhett has to take a deep breath and look away from him for a moment, distracting himself with shampoos and conditioners, and reading the labels on bottles.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Link asks.

“Yeah.” Rhett answers without even considering, because yeah, he wants that.

Link touches his shoulder, and pulls his attention back, motioning to the stream of water.

“Dip your head under.”

Rhett does, following the instructions without thinking, doing what Link asks because this is all he wants. Just to be with him, just like this. Warm and wet and close. He’s pretty sure he’ll do whatever Link asks of him in this moment.

Link pops the cap on a bottle and pours something in his hand, reaching up to run it through Rhett’s hair. It’s gentle and Link massages him for awhile – not really sexual, just soft. It’s been a long while since Rhett’s been touched like that. He can’t remember the last time. Maybe never. 

His eyelids are heavy as he looks down at Link, and he can see the suds trailing down Link’s forearms as his hands move over Rhett’s head.

“Link.”

Rhett has nothing more to say. His brain won’t let him think beyond that. It’s only Link Link Link.

Link slips his fingers down to Rhett’s beard and gives him a soft little scrub and then gestures to the water. “Rinse.”

Rhett does, and he stands patiently as Link smears something else over his head –conditioner, he assumes– and then tells him to rinse again.

“You wanna wash mine now?”

“Yeah.”

Link stands, arms at his sides, and stares up at Rhett. He’s waiting.

Rhett scoops some water into his hand splashes it over Link’s head and Link’s laughing at him and leaning back to tip his head under the water.

“You just gotta tell me,” he says, and Rhett nods.

He manages to get the shampoo on and he massages it through, and Link is smiling up at him, and he’s lost.

They get clean, and they kiss, and they stay until the water starts to turn cold. Then they’re both jumping out and wrapping themselves in towels.

They eventually end up in the living room, clean and dry and dressed in proper clothes, and when Link takes a seat on the floor to paint his nails, Rhett sits on the floor next to him.

“You want me to do yours again?”

“Yeah.”

Link taps on the table, indicating that Rhett should put his hand there, and he picks up two different bottles and considers them.

“You got a preference?” he asks after a moment.

“No,” Rhett replies. “You pick.”

Link settles on a dark green.

“It’ll compliment your eyes,” he says quietly.

Rhett watches as Link paints a shiny coat over each of his nails.

“You alright wearin’ this on stage tonight?”

“Man, I don’t care..” Rhett admits. “I’m gettin’ too old to care.”

Link smiles to himself as he continues painting.

“You’re not old..” he says, “but I’m glad you don’t care.”

Rhett smiles too and he watches as Link paints his own nails a bright blue.

“We’re matchin’,” Link says.

“Matchin’?”

“Eye colors. Yours and mine.” Link moves his hand over to hold it against Rhett’s, examining the blue against the green. “Nobody’ll know but us.”

They drive to the bar together, Rhett has a beer, and he takes the stage.

And when it’s time for his last song of the night he has a specific one in mind.

_I’d have to be crazy.. to stop all my singin’_

_And never play music again.._

He’s watching the bar, waiting for Link to look over.

Rhett knows he’s busy, but he hopes he’s listening.

Link knows now – he knows Rhett sings for him. He has to know this one’s for him.

It’s something Rhett could tell him, but this way makes it easier.

It’s easier to sing it in front of a hundred people, and pretend it’s just a song.

But if Link is listening, Rhett hopes he knows it’s for him.

_I’d have to be crazy.._

_Plum outta my mind.._

_To fall out of love with you.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned in this chapter are "Take This Heart of Gold" by Mandolin Orange, "I Wish I Was" by The Avett Brothers, and "I'd Have to be Crazy" by Sturgill Simpson.
> 
> Playlist so far for this fic:  
> Railroad of Sin - Sturgill Simpson  
> Time After All - Sturgill Simpson  
> Ever Lovin' Hand - Tyler Childers  
> Turn Me On – Water Liars  
> Take This Heart of Gold - Mandolin Orange  
> I Wish I Was - The Avett Brothers  
> I'd Have to be Crazy - Sturgill Simpson.


	8. Chapter 8

[ _I’m gonna ask you somethin but you can say no_ ]

[ _Okay_ ]  
[ _?_ ]  
[ _Rhett?_ ]

[ _Got a few days off comin up and I told my parents I’ll come visit them and was thinking maybe you might wanna come along and see Buies Creek but if you don’t want to that’s okay too_ ]  
[ _Sorry was typing_ ]

Link hesitates. Of course he wants to do that. It seems like a big step, but they’ve talked about Buies Creek enough and Link’s never been there. It would be great to see some of the places Rhett talks about.

Before Link can reply, another text pops up.

[ _Won’t be offended if you say no_ ]

[ _Shut up of course I want to._ ]

[ _Really_ ]

[ _Absolutely._ ]

[ _You able to take a day off work?_ ]

[ _I’m the boss, so yes._ ]

[ _Okay good_ ]

[ _So.._ ]  
[ _Is this like a meet the parents thing?_ ]  
[ _Just wanna know what kind of impression I should be making_ ]

[ _No not that_ ]  
[ _Just hanging out and seeing bc_ ]  
[ _My parents will be there but it's not a thing just casual_ ]

Link can’t quite decide whether to be relieved or disappointed, and as he’s thinking it over Rhett texts again.

[ _But you will be meeting my mama_ ]

[ _Tux and bowtie. Got it._ ]

[ _Ha great_ ]

[ _So when you thinking?_ ]

They discuss particulars, and whether or not Rhett wants to do a show while he’s there. They settle on two nights, no show, and Link will talk to Nora about covering for him so he can take a couple days off. It’s a bit exciting. Something they’ve never done. A little road trip, just the two of them.

After they get it all settled, Rhett texts again.

[ _So what’re you doin’_ ]

Link laughs to himself because he’s on his back in a tattoo parlor. It was a spur of the moment decision and he hasn’t told Rhett yet.

It’s hard to get his face and hip in the shot when he’s holding his phone from above, but he manages something that gives the general idea and sends it off.

Rhett replies within seconds.

[ _WHAT_ ]  
[ _What are you gettin_ ]

[ _A little robin. Just standing there. It’s cute._ ]  
[ _I’ve been thinking about it since Spring got here._ ]

[ _Can’t wait to see it_ ]

[ _Will your mama disapprove?_ ]

[ _She’s got me for a kid traveling all over the countryside_ ]  
[ _Couple tattoos ain’t gonna bother her_ ]

[ _I’ve got more that a couple._ ]

[ _Link you gonna be shirtless when you meet her?_ ]

[ _LOL no._ ]

[ _Then she ain’t gonna know_ ]  
[ _and she likes robins_ ]

[ _Well, then maybe she’ll like me._ ]

[ _She’s gonna like you_ ]

Link smiles as he types his reply.

[ _Good._ ]

They meet early at Link’s place. Rhett had a show the night before and he left his last city before sunrise to get to Raleigh on time. He practically bursts through the door when Link opens it, and kisses him hard.

“We got time to..?”

“Yeah,” Link replies, breathless, “‘course we got time.”

Rhett’s hands are on him as they make their way upstairs, stripping down as they go, and they’re naked by the time they reach the edge of the bed. There was a time when Link would’ve turn away at this point, and told Rhett to get on with it, but he’s trying to slow down and just enjoy Rhett’s hands on him.

“God,” Rhett breathes as he pulls Link close, “I been driving since five just to get here in time.. wanted to see you like this before we had to leave.”

Link laughs, “You tired?”

“Now that I’m here I ain’t,” Rhett replies, pushing against him gently, easing Link down onto the bed. “Might be later.”

They go as slow as they can when they’ve got some place to be, and when Rhett’s finally sinking in, Link lets himself say something, let’s himself pull at Rhett’s body and make him speed up, finally, “come on,” and Rhett listens, and hurries, and fucks Link into the mattress, so hard he’s pretty sure they’re leaving dents in the walls where the headboard is slamming, thump thump thump thump thump.

Link’s breathing hard, looking up at Rhett, wide-eyed and amazed, and Rhett’s staring down at him, mouth open, face tense, fucking him so hard Link has to hold onto him to keep from moving up the bed with every thrust of Rhett’s cock in him.

Link’s not sure who comes first, it’s fast, and he’s gasping out a sound he’s pretty sure he’s never made before as he shoots between them, and Rhett’s groaning and coming in him, and Link reaches up to wipe the sweat off Rhett’s brow and he’s pretty sure they might need to shower again before heading to Buies Creek.

When they come down, Rhett turns his attention to Link’s body, circling his fingers over the new tattoo. It’s in grey tones with a splash of red on the robin’s breast.

“Looks real pretty.”

“But is it cute?”

“Yeah,” Rhett laughs softly, “it’s real cute.”

Rhett leans down to kiss over it, his lips soft on the angled jut of hip bone.

It’d be nice if they could stay longer. Link used to try to ignore this, he used to stare up at the ceiling and pretend he didn’t love it – but he did, and he still does.

He’d like to just stay there all morning and let Rhett kiss over him, explore his tattoos and play with his piercings, and fuck into him again, slow and deep. Then they’d go downstairs and make lunch together.

But they have places to be today, and Link’s actually excited about that too. Rhett’s taking him home to see the town where he grew up. It feels like some sort of step. Maybe a big one.

“Think we should go?” he asks after Rhett’s kissing stops and his head settles gently on Link’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Rhett say, quiet. “Probably should.”

They’ve planned to take Rhett’s van, and as Link opens the door and climbs in it occurs to him that he’s never been in it before. It’s a bit rundown, and there’s a pile of cds on the floor, and a small set of fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. Link gives them a little tap and looks over at Rhett.

“Seriously? How have I never noticed these?”

“Well you never been in here.”

“Yeah but I’ve seen your van a hundred times.”

“A hundred?”

“Twenty? I don’t know.”

Rhett shrugs and just smirks at him, tapping the dice again, making them swing. “You like ‘em?”

Link smirks back, “Do _you_ like them?”

“Not really,” Rhett admits, “But Cole got them for me a few years ago. It was a joke, but once they were hangin’ there I didn’t wanna take them down. Reminds of my brother when I’m drivin’ all alone.”

Link just smiles. “Am I gonna meet him today?”

“Nah, he’ll be busy with work and his family. But my mama was probably beggin’ him to be there – tellin’ him he’s gotta meet you.”

Link looks over, wide-eyed. “What?”

“What?”

“So this _is_ a meet the parents thing?”

“No,” Rhett laughs, “ _No_. I mean, not exactly. At least, it didn’t start that way.”

“What does ‘not exactly’ mean?”

“I mean, I wanted to bring you along and my mama really wants to meet you.”

“Yeah, but what’ve you told her about us?”

“Not much. She just figured it out.”

“She did? How?”

“She said I’ve been soundin’ happier when I talk to her.” Rhett’s gaze stays on the road, like he’s intentionally not looking over, but Link can see a blush creeping up his neck. “She said I don’t sound so lonely, so she knew I must be seein’ someone.”

“Someone?” Link laughs, “Are they gonna be expectin’ some girl?”

“No,” Rhett chuckles, “they know I’m bringin’ a boy. 

“A boy, huh?”

“Oh, are you sayin’ you ain’t my boy?”

“I’m meetin’ your parents aren’t I?”

“Yeah.” Rhett is smiling, but he still won’t look Link’s way. “You okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. You could'a told me it wasn't just a casual hello, but I'll get over it.”

There’s a pause before Rhett speaks again.

“I just sometimes worry,” he says, and Link can see his hands twisting nervously on the steering wheel, “like, I keep pushin’ you into these scenarios you’re not askin’ for.”

“Rhett, you can’t push me into anything. I’m here ‘cause I wanna be here.”

“Yeah, I know. Just, you know, kissin’ and sayin’ I love you..”

“And you bought me a ring.”

Rhett laughs, “Yeah, I did. Sorry.”

“Shit, don’t be sorry. I love it.” Link looks down at his hand, stretching out his fingers and admiring the shiny silver ring. “And I love you.”

Rhett glances over at him finally, just a quick look. “I love you too.”

“Good. So let’s go meet your parents.”

“Okay, good,” Rhett sighs, “‘cause my mom really wants to meet you and she’d be harpin’ on me for weeks if we turned around now.”

Link laughs and gives him an easy smack on the arm.

They fall quiet, and Link stares out the window at the fields and trees flying by.

“My mom wants to meet you too,” he admits after a moment, and Rhett laughs hard.

As they continue driving, Link flips through Rhett’s cds and slips one into the old dashboard stereo. He reads the back of the case and then skips over a couple songs, and as he sorts through cds, Rhett keeps looking over at him, smiling.

“What?”

“Just never have someone riding with me,” Rhett says quietly. “It’s nice.”

Link smiles back at him and holds up a cd case. “You got any requests?”

“Whatever you want, man.”

Link nods and skips to another track.

“So you signin’ that contract soon?”

“Yeah!” Link replies, and he falls into a long explanation of the building he’s been eyeing and how close he is to signing the contract on it.

Rhett's heard most of it before but he doesn't seem to mind listening again.

Link is thrilled about it. It’s close enough now that he’s letting himself feel excited. It’ll be a lot of work but it’s what he’s been wanting – the thing he’s dreamed about for years. He’s already talked to a contractor and had a few people tour the place with him on his last walk-through, talking about renovations, and he’s got solid plans about where each addition and change would be made. He’s looked into seating and lighting and all those little details that will give the place the look he wants.

He’s been keeping Rhett up to date through texts and phone calls and he’s slowly gone from hopeful optimism to full-on excitement. He’s signing the contract in just over a week. It’s happening.

“Man, I’m so happy for you,” Rhett says, and he’s smiling and reaching over to hold Link’s hand.

Link just nods and holds Rhett’s hand between both of his, staring down at his calloused fingers.

Rhett’s mom rushes out the front door as they pull into the driveway. She’s tiny compared to him, but she somehow manages to wrap him in a giant hug.

“Honey, it’s good to see you!”

“Hey Mama.”

Rhett’s mom looks him over for a minute, brushing his hair back. “You look like you need a haircut. You growin’ out your hair?”

“Maybe a bit.”

“Want me to cut it while you’re here?”

“No,” Rhett chuckles, brushing her hand away, “I’m alright.”

Link just watches, amused to see Rhett get babied by his mom, and Rhett’s mom must catch him smiling because suddenly she’s turning her attention to him.

“And you must be Link!”

“Yes ma’am.” Link offers his hand to her, and she pulls him into a hug.

“You can call me Mama Di.”

“Alright.”

She lets him go and takes a step back, as if to take a good look at him.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Link glances from her to Rhett and back. “Have you?”

“Mama,” Rhett says, it’s a warning but there’s no threat behind it.

“Well, maybe not a lot,” she laughs, giving Link a knowing look, “not as much as I’d like. Rhett here tries to keep his business to himself.”

“I’m thirty-eight years old..” Rhett grumbles as she ushers them into the family room, and she insists they sit together on the couch.

“Your dad will be back any minute,” she’s saying, “so you’d best wait here until he gets home.”

Link looks over at Rhett. “We goin’ somewhere?”

“I said I’d show you around,” Rhett explains, “so we’re gonna go for a drive eventually.”

“Okay.”

“He visits after all these months,” Mama Di says, “and he’s gonna head out the door as soon as he gets here.”

“ _Mama_.”

“Oh, I know, you wanna show Link around! I’m not tryin’ to make you feel bad, I’m just talkin’.”

Rhett’s dad arrives a few minutes later, and Link rises immediately to shake his hand.

“Pleased to meet you, sir, I’m Link.”

“Link, you can call me Jim.”

His grip is firm, and his expression is serious, and Link nods politely.

“Of course, sir, I mean, yes, okay, Jim.”

He hadn’t been nervous until he shook the man’s hand. He’s far shorter than Rhett, which Link wasn’t expecting, and he seems strict and unamused. He’s very different from Link’s own dad who wasn’t around much when he was growing up, but who –when he did show up– always had a mischievous grin on his face and a story to tell.

Link sits down as Rhett steps forward to give his dad a quick, back-slapping hug, and then Rhett sits back down beside him.

“Don’t worry,” Rhett says quietly, as if he can sense Link’s nerves. “He’s tough, but he’s funny.”

Link settles a little and eventually relaxes as he watches Rhett interact with his parents. His mom clearly loves him a lot, and she fawns over him and shoots him funny little smirks like they have secret jokes between them that Rhett’s dad isn’t privy to.

His dad seems very serious, but he has a kind of straight-laced humor that comes out as the visit continues. They’re stricter than Link’s own parents, but it’s clear they love Rhett a lot and they’re nice to Link too. They ask questions about where he grew up and what he does for a living, and if Mama Di already knows the answers she does a good job of pretending she doesn’t.

She seems genuinely interested in everything he’s saying, and some sort of feeling washes over Link – relief, maybe. He’s been in relationships where parents weren’t so kind.

Eventually Rhett sits forward a little on the couch, and Link can tell he’s getting ready to leave. He looks back at Link for a second.

“You wanna go for that drive now?”

“Sure,” Link says, and he can’t help but look over at Mama Di as if to ask for permission.

“You don’t need to ask me!” She says. “But you boys better be back for dinner.”

They climb into the van, and Rhett takes Link for a drive through town. He points out his old high school, and a couple places he used to hang out. An dental office that used to be an arcade. There’s the storefront where he bought his first guitar, which is now a little coffee shop. And his parent’s church where he used to spend every Sunday morning when he was a kid.

Link can’t hide his smirk when he asks, “You still go?”

“Hell, you know me,” Rhett smirks back at him. “You think I still go?”

They end up at the river, sitting side by side on the grass, musing over the fact that the same river ran through Link’s hometown. Maybe there were days, decades before, when they’d been swimming in it at the same time.

“I used to swim here so much,” Rhett says, “feels like I was here every day, all summer. Probably wasn’t, but my memory tells me I was.”

Link just hums in agreement because he has his own memories of a similar river from years ago.

“Wish it was warm enough to swim today,” Rhett continues, “Wish it was blisterin’ hot, man, I’d just jump right in there, clothes and all.”

“We could always come back this summer,” Link replies. “I’d take a day off, we could go for a swim.”

“I wish,” Rhett says wistfully. “Gonna be a busy summer, I likely won’t be around.”

It’s an offhand comment and Link wants to ask what Rhett means by it, but he just takes the information in and quietly files it away.

“You not gonna be around in June?” he asks instead.

“I don’t know.” Rhett looks over at him. “What’s in June?”

“My birthday,” Link starts, suddenly hating himself for feeling like it matters, “But I don’t expect– ”

Rhett suddenly looks horrified. “What day?”

“Rhett, it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters, why don’t I already know? I should know. What day is it?”

“The first.”

“Okay,” Rhett nods, and Link can see him sorting the scheduling out in his mind. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Dude, you don’t have to, I know you’re working.”

“ _Link_. I wanna be there for your birthday. I’m gonna figure it out.”

They grow quiet, and the conversation seems to put a bit of a damper on their time at the river, and soon they’re walking back to the van and heading back to Rhett’s parent’s house.

They stay for dinner and Rhett’s mom is laughing at Rhett’s stories, and his dad cracks a few jokes at Rhett’s expense, and Link is feeling a bit more upbeat by the end of it.

After a long drawn out goodbye, with Link promising to visit again, they head back to Raleigh.

Rhett is yawning by the time they’re crawling into bed.

“Would you be insulted if I just go to sleep?”

“No,” Link laughs, “sleep if you’re tired. I don’t mind.”

Rhett’s eyes are heavy, and he turns on his side.

Link spoons up behind him, and speaks low against his ear. “I just want to say I had a good time today.”

“Me too,” Rhett says, slipping his hand back to settle on Link’s hip, “glad you came..”

Link presses closer, kissing over Rhett’s back. They’ve never done this. He’s never seen Rhett from this angle.

“You got freckles back here.”

“Mmm?”

Link kisses one, another, and another – kiss kiss kiss. “You got lots of ‘em.”

It feels meaningful and he’s trying to be gentle, but he can’t help the way his body responds to touching Rhett. His cock bumps against him, and Link thrusts a little, suggestively, testing the idea.

Rhett laughs low, a quiet rumble which vibrates through Link.

Link bumps against him again. “You ever..?”

Rhett just barely nods.

“Couple times,” he mumbles, “long time ago. I was young, trying it with the wrong guy.”

Link stops moving. “Was it.. somethin’ bad?”

“Nah, nothin’ sinister,” Rhett replies, “Wasn't careful at it, just didn't know how to be.”

“Would you wanna…?” Link asks, bumping against him again. “I'd be gentle, I'd make it so good.”

“Sure,” Rhett chuckles softly and it turns into a yawn. “In the mornin’?”

“Yeah.. go to sleep.”

Link stays still and quiet as Rhett drifts off, and he spends awhile listening to his breathing.

Then at some point he’s out too.

********

Rhett is awake before Link, and he watches him sleep for a moment.

The visit to Buies Creek was great. He hadn’t really meant it to be a meeting between his parents and Link – his mom turned it into that. He was just after some more time. A little road trip together. Just the two of them.

He quietly slips off to the shower, and Link is awake and sitting up when he gets back. He looks sweet. He always looks sweet in the morning – hair flopped over a bit, glasses still off, sitting up against his pillow, reading something. Rhett feels like he knows this look now. It feels so familiar, and something tugs at his heart when Link looks up at him from the bed.

“You had a shower?”

“Yeah, last one was yesterday morning.” Rhett heads back to his side of the bed. “Wanted to get clean.”

Link’s just looking at him, a bit confused. “So early?”

“Thought we were gonna...” Rhett can’t help but smirk, amused with himself for not being able to say it out loud.

Link’s eyes go wide and it’s clear he’d forgotten.

“Oh fuck, Rhett, yeah.. Oh man, come here.”

He pats the spot beside him and reaches for the lube as Rhett crawls back into bed.

“You forget?”

“No,” Link replies, “I just wasn’t thinkin’. I didn’t know you literally meant the second we woke up.”

“We can wait.”

“Hell no,” Link laughs, “I’m not waitin’!”

Link reaches for him, gentle, and kisses him slow, slower than he’s ever gone. Rhett feels almost heavy with it, like his limbs can’t quite do anything but wrap around Link and hold him, melt into him, as Link slips a hand to his jaw and licks soft into his mouth.

They’ve never gone this slowly, never been this gentle, and Rhett’s not sure how long he’s lost in it, but eventually he notices that he’s hard and Link is leaking a trail over his thigh and fuck, he could just come right there, with his cock between their bodies and Link’s mouth kissing him soft and slow.

But Link keeps them on track, and he motions for Rhett to turn the other way.

“I’m gonna..” Link is saying, and he’s still moving gently, so easy that Rhett almost doesn’t feel his lips on him at first as he kisses over Rhett’s freckled shoulders. “I’ll make it so good for you.”

There’s the pop of a cap and Link’s doing something between kisses, and Rhett waits. He’s got some idea, but his breath still catches when Link touches him, slipping two slick fingers between his cheeks, wet and warm. Link lubes him –so soft, slick, and teasing– and Link’s got a finger in to the first knuckle before it even registers in Rhett’s brain.

“You okay?” Link asks, and Rhett can feel him easing in and out, just barely, the smoothest little push and pull.

“Yeah..” Rhett breathes. “You do this a lot?”

“Not a lot,” Link’s finger slides in deep as he speaks against Rhett’s back. “But I know what feels good.”

Link stretches him, slow and easy, and they talk softly while he does it – simple conversation about how they slept and what their plans are for the day.

“Gonna add another,” Link says quietly.

“Alright.” Rhett’s voice is low, barely a whisper, and he’s having trouble keeping his eyes open. Link’s got two fingers in, side by side, and they’re fucking in so slow and slick and dirty. Rhett’s cock is leaking onto Link’s white sheets, and he’s sure he could come just from this.

“I’m not gonna do three,” Link is saying, “I think you’re ready.”

Rhett nods against the pillow. “Alright..”

He sighs as Link eases his fingers out, and then Link reaches for his thigh, lifting it a little, and Rhett can feel him as he lines himself up and fucks in slow.

It’s the slowest Rhett’s ever felt him go, and even in his haze Rhett is surprised at how careful he’s being. He had no idea Link could take his time like that, just fucking in so gentle and slick, and Rhett’s in a daze with it, breathing soft little breaths against the pillow, tipping his head back, and sighing as Link fucks him deeper, pulling back, and then easing in again so slick and slow.

Rhett reaches for himself, just a bit, so light with his fingertip, too afraid he’ll come if he touches with his whole hand.

Link pauses for a second, and shifts, and Rhett can tell he’s tilting his hips, changing the angle of his dick.

“You alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathes out, “I’m alright.”

Then Link fucks in again, and he bumps something inside Rhett, grazes it, and it sets off some kind of fireworks behind Rhett’s eyelids.

Link slides his dick along it, slow, and then back again, rubbing that spot, back and forth, rubbing and rubbing until Rhett feels like he could cry out.

“Ahh, Link, oh fuck..”

Rhett knows, he knew it was there, but he’s never felt it before, and he’s lost in it, sighing and talking, and he’s got his dick in his hand but he doesn’t need to touch it – it’s straining on it’s own as Link fucks him.

Link thrusts in again, grazes him, right there, that spot, and he stays in place, barely moving his hips as he slides over it, focusing on that one spot. It’s so good and it’s too much at the same time, and suddenly Rhett sighs and shouts out and comes, squeezing his dick and shooting onto the mattress and over the side of the bed.

Link’s lips are on his back again, kissing him, offering reassuring little sounds as he keeps fucking, and when Rhett’s done Link breathes his skin, “can I come in you?”

“Yes, yeah, yes,” Rhett stutters, “do it.”

It’s only another thrust, two, three, and Link comes, his hips still moving, and Rhett can feel the heat of him, burning wet and slick. Link fills him and then fucks in a few more times, easy, just because.

They laugh after, and Rhett swears that he’s only bottoming from now on, and Link puts up a pretend fight about it. Then they kiss and stay in bed for awhile, comfortable and lazy.

It feels right. It’s where they’re supposed to be.

And all too soon, it’s the following morning and Rhett is leaving again.

But despite having to say goodbye, Link is excited. The next time Rhett’s there he might be at his new location, or at the very least he’ll have possession of it and Rhett will be able to see it. It gives them both something to look forward to – Link’s birthday and a new business adventure. Link is smiling and it all feels very hopeful.

Then Rhett kisses him goodbye and hits the road again.

A week later, he’s in another motel room.

It’s dingy, they all are, and he’s got his bread and jam spread out on the table next to him. Link got him a new flavor –pineapple mango – and he’s still not sure if he’s a fan of it.

He takes another bite of the new one and then quickly pops open his trusty jar of peach jam.

He’s just spreading it on another piece of bread when a text arrives from Link.

[ _Deal fell through_ ]

Rhett doesn’t even text back he just dials Link’s number and waits for him to answer.

“You okay?”

“Not really.”

“What happened?”

Link explains that the current business decided to stay where they were and offered to buy out the building. The building owners decided to take the easier option and backed out of signing a contract with Link. There’s nothing he could’ve done to change it.

“You wanna try a video thing? We could talk more that way?” They don’t do video chats, Rhett isn’t sure why, but this seems like a good reason to try.

“Nah,” Link says, “I’ll just be lookin’ sad. Just talk to me.. I just wanna hear you.”

The disappointment is evident in his voice, and Rhett is cursing the stupid motel room and the phone and the fact that he’s so far away instead of being there to comfort Link.

He hates that he has to try to do it over the phone. Link deserves better. He deserves to have someone there with him in moments like this, and Rhett is cursing himself for pulling Link into this whole long-distance situation.

“Where are you?”

“Sittin’ on the back deck.”

Rhett can picture him, sitting on one deck chair, feet up on another, knees pulled to his chest. He’s usually got a mug of coffee on the table. He usually looks happy out there.

Link’s voice pulls him from the memory.

“I wish you were here.”

“I'm here,” Rhett says, “I can talk all day if you want.”

“I know, but it’s not..” Link doesn’t continue the thought, but Rhett can hear what’s left unsaid.

“I’m sorry I’m not there.”

“Rhett, just talk to me..”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

Link is quiet on the other end, and when he does speak it’s scattered, broken.

“I keep trying to tell myself it wasn't what I wanted anyway.. it wasn't perfect.. but man, Rhett.. it could'a been.”

“I know.”

“You ever had somethin’ you wanted that just never happened?”

Rhett thinks about it for a moment. He’s sure he had a ton of dreams once. They’ve all just kind of faded away as he’s been living a life of motel rooms, bars, crowds of people calling his name, and going home to no one when the night is over.

“I always wanted to make a record,” he says as the memory comes back to him. “Not just songs on a cd, but a real album. Pressed and everything.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Never had the money, and then never had the time.”

“You still could.”

“Yeah, maybe..”

They’re quiet again and Rhett can hear him breathing.. maybe not crying, but there’s something heavy there. 

“Link?”

“I’m here,” Link says, his voice a bit muffled. “Dude, I wanted this for so long.. At what point do you just give up hopin’?”

“You don’t.”

“It’s hard to keep hoping for something that just keeps getting pulled away.”

“Link, you got more dreams than anyone I know.”

Link makes a sound, almost a snort, like he feels stupid.

“Hey, don’t,” Rhett says, “man, there’s nothin’ wrong with havin’ dreams.. I think it’s beautiful.”

Link doesn’t reply, and Rhett wishes he was there to hug him and hold him and say all these words to his face.

“It’s gonna happen,” Rhett continues. “This just wasn’t it.”

There’s a long silence, and Rhett listens hard, trying to hear anything at the other end of the line.

“You still there?”

“Yeah,” Link sighs. “Will you talk to me awhile longer?”

“Yeah, man,” Rhett settles back into the dusty motel armchair, “I’ll talk as long as you need me to.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a playlist for this fic here: [One Man Band](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5EIxzskyEFhfuzCmqoNm0g) (this link seems to work for the web player but not for the app.. I have no idea why. Sorry!). I'll be adding songs to it as this story continues, but all songs mentioned so far are there now. I'll also post the song list in the notes at the end of this chapter for anyone who doesn't use Spotify.

[ _You still able to make it next week?_ ]

[ _Yeah of course_ ]

A moment later, Rhett texts again.

[ _Link_ ]  
[ _You think I’m gonna miss your birthday_ ]

[ _No, I’m just checking._ ]  
[ _Trying to order the food._ ]

[ _Ha what’s that supposed to mean_ ]

[ _LOL nothing. Just want to know the number of people._ ]

[ _I’ll be there_ ]

[ _I know._ ]

[ _Wouldn’t miss it_ ]

[ _Rhett, I know._ ]

Link reads over their conversation. He’s not really questioning whether or not Rhett will be there. Link knows he will be if he says he will be. Planning just makes him anxious and that means he has to double check everything.

It won’t be a big party. His birthday falls on a Monday, so they’re closing the bar for a private event and his mom’s coming into town for it. It feels a little silly having her there for his party but he loves his mom – and she’s been wanting to meet ‘this boy’ Link’s been talking to, so it seems like the perfect opportunity. Nora, Sky, and Sky’s partner will be there too. Link considered inviting a few other friends, but it felt like he was making it into too big of a deal when he’s just turning thirty-eight. He figures maybe he’ll throw something bigger when he turns forty.

He thinks about it for another minute and then texts Rhett again.

[ _My mom’s excited to meet you._ ]

[ _Think she’ll like me_ ]

[ _Yeah, man. You’ve got a job and no tattoos._ ]

[ _Ha_ ]  
[ _That all it takes?_ ]

[ _No, you gotta be nice to her son too._ ]

[ _Oh I can be nice to you_ ]

[ _Yeah?_ ]

[ _I can be real nice_ ]

[ _Tell me_ ]

A second later his phone rings, and Rhett explains exactly how nice he’d treat Link if he were in Raleigh.

********

Fitting in a trip to Raleigh wasn’t easy. He had to cancel a couple gigs and drive longer than he normally would in a day. But it’s Link’s birthday and there’s no way he’d miss it.

Sure, Link would’ve understood if he’d had to, and they could just celebrate on some other visit, but it felt like Rhett would’ve been setting a precedent for something – something he didn’t want to start.

Link didn’t want this type of thing initially, he didn’t want to be with someone on the road, and Rhett’s always felt like he dragged him into it a bit. So he figures he should be there for important things. It feels like the least he can do to show Link he cares. And he really does care, probably more than he’s cared about anyone in his life. It feels big.

He’s late, and everyone is already at the bar when he arrives, but when Link lets him in he doesn’t look bothered about it – he just looks happy to see him.

Link seems intent on getting Rhett mingling with everyone else, but Rhett holds him back for a second and they share a private moment by the door. He hasn’t seen Link since the deal with the building fell through, and he just wants to look at him – to make sure he’s okay.

Rhett holds his shoulders, looks over his face, and quietly asks, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Link smiles, “I’m okay. Come on, you gotta meet my mom.”

There’s food spread out, and Sky is pouring beer, and Link leads Rhett to a table where a kind-eyed older lady is sitting. She’s looking expectantly at Rhett, and Link gestures between them.

“Mom, this is Rhett. Rhett, this is my mom.”

“Ma’am,’ Rhett says and they exchange a polite handshake, and she’s smiling at him.

“You can call me Sue.”

Rhett smiles and nods, “Alright.”

“I’ve been wondering about this boy Link’s been talking to.”

“Well,” Rhett is still smiling as he takes a seat in the chair next to her, “that’s me..”

She seems very sweet, and a little quieter than his own mom. She asks him about his music, and being on the road, and where he grew up, and as the conversation continues she points to his arms.

“No tattoos for you?”

Rhett shakes his head. “None for me.”

She tips her head towards Link who has slipped off to get a plate of food.

“You don’t think he has too many?”

“No, ma’am–” Rhett starts, “I mean, no, I think he’s got a good amount.”

She raises her eyebrows and gives him a look. “Well, he’s always gettin’ more.”

“Don’t bother me none. Nothin’ wrong with a little self-expression.”

She’s smiling at him again, and nodding, and it feels like maybe he’s being tested, and _maybe_ he’s giving her all the answers she’s looking for. It should make him nervous, but it doesn’t. He feels like he has the right answers to whatever it is she might want to ask him about his relationship with Link.

Eventually he winds up at a table with Nora, chatting over a beer. Link is on stage doing karaoke with Sky, while his mom sits on the stage stool and claps at them.

He and Nora talk about the bar and how things are going – the bands, the shows, the scheduling – and eventually conversation turns to the deal falling through.

“He was pretty gutted,” Nora says quietly. “He was finally letting himself be excited about it and I think it blindsided him.”

“Yeah, we talked for a long while about it,” Rhett replies.

“He usually tells me and Sky everything, but he hasn’t said much since then. I don’t think he’s even looking for other options anymore, like he’s not even bothering.”

“He just needs time. It’ll happen.”

“ _I_ know that,” Nora says, “and _you_ know that, but he can’t see it. Like he’s kinda lost his hope for it..”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I mean, he’s got so many ideas, but he worries.. You know him.

“Yeah...” Rhett watches Link across the room, “I know him..”

Link is singing animatedly into the microphone, looking over at his mom and trying to get her to sing along. He looks happy, but Rhett can’t help but think back to their conversation about the contract, and the sound of his disappointment as he sat alone on the back deck. Rhett can’t help but think that he deserves better. He deserves to have something good happen.

********

Link invited his mom to stay at his house after the party, but she insisted she’d stay at a hotel. It’s something she’s never done while visiting him, but she said with Rhett being there she wanted to give them their privacy. Link didn’t ask what she meant by that, and he didn’t want to know – he’d prefer to think that his mom still thought of him as a twelve year old, not a grown man who sleeps with his boyfriend.

And that’s a strange thought too. He and Rhett are together, and they love each other, but he’s never put a real label on it. He’s never called Rhett his boyfriend.

But Link supposes that’s what they are now. He’s got a long-distance boyfriend. It’s not what he wanted, but he pushes that thought away too. He knows he’d rather be with Rhett for a few days every month or two than not be with him at all.

He can ignore the loneliness.

And now, Rhett’s heading off for a summer of touring and music festivals and gigs all over the country, and Link will be in Raleigh by himself. And it’s fine. 

Their last night before a long summer apart isn’t that much different from any other night. They’re not swearing they won’t forget each other, or making promises about things. It doesn’t feel like they have to – they both know Rhett will be back. It might be a long summer waiting, but eventually Rhett will come back to Raleigh again.

But that doesn’t mean Link doesn’t feel a bit sad about it. It would’ve been great to spend the summer with Rhett. They could’ve had morning coffee on the back deck before the day turned too sweltering hot for it, they could’ve gone swimming at the river, they could’ve gone to the market, they could’ve done any of a hundred summertime things together. Walks. Street Food. Road tripping. Maybe camping. Hell, maybe they could’ve gone to a music festival together instead of Rhett being away playing one in some other state.

But Link knows that’s not how this works, and it’s not going to happen that way.

Rhett’s music takes him away, and Link’s bar keeps him in Raleigh, and that’s how things are.

So the last night isn’t any different, and Rhett fucks him into the mattress, and they stare at each other for a long while and make easy conversation.

“You have a good birthday?”

“Yeah, it was great. Low-key.”

“You mad I didn’t get you a gift?”

“I never thought about it,” Link admits. He’d told everyone not to bring gifts, and he hadn’t thought about whether or not Rhett would get him something.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about seeing you. I wasn’t thinkin’ about gifts.”

“Oh.”

Link sits up suddenly, propping himself on his elbow, grinning, “But now that you’re sayin’ it, I’m furious.”

Rhett grins back at him. “Guess I should’a kept my mouth shut then.”

“Yeah.. But seriously, dude, you already gave me a ring.”

“Well that was awhile ago.”

“I guess,” Link shrugs. “Still means somethin’..”

“Yeah, I know,” Rhett replies, and he looks at him for a moment, quiet. 

“Anyway, I got somethin’ for ya, I just don’t have it yet.”

“What is it..?”

“You want me to tell you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Nah, I won’t spoil it.”

Link gives him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Rhett!”

“Nah, forget I said anything.”

“ _Rhett_.” Link stares at him for a moment, but he’s not really bothered. “You really not gonna tell me?”

“You gonna be mad if I don’t?”

“Not really, but I’m gonna be curious all summer.”

Rhett grins at him. “I’m writin’ you a song.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. I mean, we been talkin’ about it, haven’t we?”

“Awhile back,” Link replies, “but yeah.”

“Well, I got the tune, mostly. Words are comin’ quick.”

Link glances over to Rhett’s pile of clothes, fully aware that his notebook is in his back pocket. “You got them written down?”

“Maybe,” Rhett laughs, “but I doubt you’ll be able to make much sense of my chicken scratches.”

“Guess I’ll have to wait then.”

Rhett grins at him. “Guess so.”

****

Link is awake before him, sitting up against his pillow. It’s early, and Rhett isn’t sure if it means anything – like, maybe Link is worrying – or maybe Rhett’s just reading too much into it.

He’s got to be on the road before eight, which doesn’t give them much time for anything other than a quick coffee together out on the deck. It’s nice. Sunny, but not too hot yet. Link’s in a tank top and pajama pants and his hair is a mess and he might look the cutest Rhett’s ever seen him. He hates that he has to leave him.

Rhett doesn’t realize he’s staring until Link calls him on it.

“I got somethin’ on my face?”

“No,” Rhett smiles, “just thinkin’.”

“About what?”

“Leavin’ you here.”

Link stares back at him for a second. “You coming back?”

“Hell yeah, I’m comin’ back.”

“Well,” Link shrugs. “That’s all that matters.”

“You alright with it?”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. I’m used to bein’ alone.”

They don’t talk about the last conversation they had out here, when Rhett was several hundred miles away and Link was alone. Now’s not the time. But maybe they’re both thinking about it because Link reaches over to hold his hand and they finish their coffees in comfortable silence, and then it’s time to go.

When they say goodbye at the door they hug each other a little tighter than usual, and Rhett murmurs “I love you” against Link’s neck and Link whispers it back. Then there’s a kiss and a hard pat on the back, and they’re pulling apart.

“See you– ” Link laughs and it sounds a bit forced. “Shit, I was gonna say soon..”

Rhett frowns. “Aw Link.”

“See you in awhile?”

It’s clear that Link is trying to remain upbeat about it so Rhett forces a smile and a nod.

“Yeah. I’ll text you when I get there.”

“Alright.”

Rhett leans in and kisses him one more time and then he’s heading down the front steps. He’s nearly at the van when he turns around and runs back.

Link is still standing in the doorway, watching him.

“You forget somethin’?”

Rhett shakes his head, “Just this,” and he kisses him again.

Then he’s heading back down the steps and he’s on the road.

********

June 17th

[ _Made it safe_ ]

Rhett texts whenever he reaches a new destination. Maybe eventually it’ll get annoying but for now it feels reassuring. Not because Link is trying to keep track of him, but just to know he’s off the road. 

He’s never worried like this about someone. Even in past relationships, his exes never said where they were off to next and Link never really cared to ask. It never entered his mind back then.

But he likes knowing where Rhett is, and that he’s off the road and somewhere safe.

He knows that part of that is being in love, but he’s been in love before. This feels like something more – something bigger.

He tries not to think about it too much. It still feels a bit terrifying and the summer feels long stretched out ahead of them.

Link’s standing behind the bar when Nora comes out of the back room, scheduling calendar in hand.

“Why are you scheduling like this?” She holds up the calendar, pointing to a couple weekends. “You’re only doing two nights?”

Link shrugs. “It’s easier with two.”

“ _Link_.”

“What?”

“It’s summer, we should be booking more shows.”

“Book more then.”

“I would if you weren’t fillin’ the calendar with two night gigs! Am I supposed to stick someone in on a Thursday? Just a random day of the week?”

“Do whatever you want.”

“What I want is to book three nights like we’ve been doing for months! I had someone on the phone just now and I had to tell them I’d call back because I couldn’t fit them into our fucking schedule!”

“Nora– ”

“Link, this calendar should be full! Look at Rhett, he’s playing everywhere because it’s summer and people wanna go hear live music.”

“I know that!” Link snaps. “I’m more than aware of where Rhett is.”

Nora sighs. “Okay, listen, I’m sorry. But we gotta figure this out. We were doing great and then...”

“I know,” he replies, because he knows what she’s thinking. He’s aware that he kind of lost his motivation after the contract fell through.

“Link, we can do this, we can get it back. But there’s no point in me doing it without _you_. It’s your bar.”

“ _I know_.”

“So get your shit together.”

Link nods and rubs a hand over his face.

“Okay.” He gestures to the bar top, indicating Nora should set the calendar down there. “Let’s figure it out.”

********

June 29th

“You tired?”

Rhett’s been yawning into the phone for their entire conversation and Link’s finally called him on it.

“Yeah,” Rhett admits, “it’s these festivals, man. You gotta hang around all day, waitin’ for your time, and there’s people constantly tellin’ you what to do.

Link laughs, “Yeah, I can’t see that workin’ too well for you.”

“And these last couple days, there’s this woman backstage.. I can’t figure out if she wants to book me for a gig or get in my pants.”

“I mean, I’ve seen you,” Link replies, and Rhett can hear the grin in his voice, “it’s probably both.”

“Could be.. She keeps givin’ me this look.”

“Give me her number, I wanna talk to her.”

Rhett laughs hard, “My hero.”

He can hear Link laughing at the other end of the line, and Rhett can’t stop smiling.

********

July 6th

He’s at home when Rhett calls. They’ve both been busy with Fourth of July festivities and they haven’t had a chance to talk for a few days, but Rhett finally has a day off.

“You resting?”

“Yeah,” Rhett replies, “just sittin’ on my ass all day. Don’t wanna see no one.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“You wanna hear a song I been workin’ on?”

“Of course!”

“Okay, gimme a second.”

“Remember to hit speaker on your phone this time.”

Rhett laughs, “I will.”

There’s some scuffling sounds and a clunk, and Link listens while Rhett plays guitar for him.

The tune is familiar – Link’s heard Rhett working on it at the bar – but it’s more solid than he’s ever heard it. It’s complete, like a fully-formed piece of music. He’s seen Rhett writing music before, but Link’s never witnessed the process of it going from a few notes to an actual song.

When Rhett is done he picks his phone up again. “You still there?”

“Yeah..” Link replies, not entirely sure what to say. “Yeah, Rhett. It’s really good.”

“It’s got words too,” Rhett explains, “but they’re not together enough to sing it for you yet.”

“Oh, is this gonna be my song?”

Link means it as a joke, so he’s surprised when Rhett replies, “Sure is.”

“You serious?”

“Well, yeah, man. I’ve been sayin’ I’d write you somethin’. This is gonna be it.”

Link isn’t sure what he’d been expecting. He knew Rhett was writing him a song, but he wasn’t expecting it to be an actual legitimate piece of music. He wasn’t expecting it to be something beautiful.

“So is it a song about a neurotic bar owner from Raleigh?”

“Shit,” Rhett laughs, “ _Link_.”

He’s joking, mostly. He’s not entirely sure what kind of lyrics Rhett might write about him.

********

July 18th

When he spotted the Farmer’s Market sign, Rhett pulled in right away.

He thought the market would be a great idea – lots of people, lots of great food. Maybe he could stock up on a couple things. Jam. Maybe some cheese he could shove into a mini fridge.

But once he’s there, walking around, he realizes it’s not quite what he’d hoped.

It’s hot, he’s sweaty, people are bumping into him.

He buys some raspberries and a basket of peaches – he figures he might be able to get through them before they attract too many fruit flies.

He doesn’t stay long.

There aren’t any apple fritters.

And Link isn’t there.

When Rhett gets back to the van he cranks the A/C and sends a text to Link.

[ _A farmers market without fritters ain’t a proper market in my eyes_ ]

He waits, letting the rapidly cooling air blow over him.

[ _Sounds like a travesty_ ]  
[ _We’ll go when you’re back in Raleigh_ ]

[ _Can’t wait_ ]

********

July 27th

[ _Finally went for a swim in the river_ ]

He’s been in Fayetteville for a couple days, visiting his mom. He’s been talking about going for a swim in the river, but his mom has been trying to talk him out of it. He likely swallowed gallons of river water as a kid, so he’s not sure why she’s concerned now.

[ _Nice wish I was there_ ]

[ _I was wishing you were there too. It’s not as fun all alone._ ]

[ _I know_ ]  
[ _Bet it was nice and cool tho_ ]

[ _Yeah, it was great._ ]  
[ _Not as deep as I remember._ ]

[ _You’re probably taller now_ ]

[ _Good point._ ]

[ _Hope next summer we can go together_ ]

Link types something out and stares at it for a minute before hitting send.

[ _You still gonna be coming around next summer?_ ]

He steels himself as he waits for Rhett’s reply. He figures Rhett will say yes, but Link isn’t sure if he’s starting something by asking. He’s not sure why he’s bringing it up.

[ _Course I will be_ ]  
[ _Did you think I won’t?_ ]

[ _Thinking and hoping are two different things._ ]  
[ _I hope you will._ ]

His phone rings a second later, and he figured that would happen too. Rhett likely knows it’s something they should talk about without trying to figure out tone in text.

Rhett starts talking before Link even says hello.

“Link, of course I’ll still be around next summer.”

“Yeah, Rhett, I know..”

“So what’s the– I mean– ”

“I don’t know, with you travelling so much I didn’t know what you were thinkin’ long term.”

“I was thinking.. about us. I’m not thinkin’ about anything else.”

“Yeah..”

“So I wanna still be around.. If you want me to be around.”

“‘Course I want that, but if all your summers are like this one then you won’t be _here_.”

“Yeah.. I know..”

They talk about it a bit, without reaching much of a conclusion. They both know these are their lives, and Link wishes he hadn’t brought it up.

But the conversation ends on a light note when Rhett starts spinning a ridiculous idea about autumn swims in the river and how it’ll be good for them, and how people in Russia take ice baths, so a swim in cold river water won’t kill them.

It’s enough to leave Link smiling when they hang up.

********

August 4th

Rhett doesn’t often swim in motel pools, but Link talking about swimming in the river really made him want to go for a swim too.

He’s got a swimsuit in the van, and when he pulls it out it’s still stiff with creased fold lines. Looking at it, he realizes he’s likely never used it, and maybe it’s been much longer since he’s been swimming than he initially thought.

But he slips it on and heads to the outdoor pool – a concrete rectangle surrounded by chicken-wire fencing.

It looks grungy, and it’s certainly not the river, but the water is warm and he floats around for awhile.

Other people come and go. Families, and couples, probably on vacation.

He doesn’t mind the company. Talking. Laughter. Kids splashing.

But they’re not with him. He’s not part of the fun. He’s just swimming laps by himself.

It’s not the kind of swim he was looking for – it’s not the river. It’s not North Carolina.

And Link isn’t with him.

It feels like he should be. Everywhere Rhett goes, he wishes Link was there with him, or he wishes he was back in Raleigh. Either option would be fine. 

He just wants to be where Link is.

********

August 12th

The summer’s winding down, and Link can’t help but feel relieved about it. He’s used to Rhett being on the road, but he’s never been gone this long.

Link misses him a lot, and thinks about him more than he’d like. Being at the bar reminds him of Rhett, and being at his house reminds him of Rhett, and maybe it’s because those are the two places he spends most of his time, but it makes it hard.

Even sleeping in his bed, he has a tendency to stick to one side now. It feels like the other side is Rhett’s side of the bed. He bought new pillows a couple weeks before and he replaced his own, but he left Rhett’s where it was – like he couldn’t bring himself to replace it. He tried to tell himself it was just a stupid pillow, but the stupid pillow is still there and every time Link makes his bed he thinks of Rhett.

And he’s got a song, another one, that reminds him of Rhett every time he hears it.

And it hurts. And he should probably just take it off his playlist but he can’t make himself do it. 

He’s considered telling Rhett about it, so he could listen too. They’ve shared music that way before, but he doesn’t want to put this one in Rhett’s head. Link doesn’t want to guilt him.

So he keeps it to himself, and he thinks of Rhett when he hears it. And when he makes his bed, and he sits on the deck, and he paints his fingernails, and he stands behind the bar and watches some random band on stage, his mind goes to Rhett.

He’ll be glad when the summer’s finally over.

********

August 17th

It’s probably a stupid decision – the thought vaguely enters Rhett’s mind at the time. He’s been gone long enough. Too long, really. It doesn’t seem fair to leave Link waiting so long.

But when he’s offered a series of gigs at a couple different places, turning them down doesn’t seem like an option. It’ll keep him on the road longer, but what’s a few more weeks when he’s already been gone for months? He can do these shows and make a good chunk of cash and then head back to Raleigh. Finally.

Then he’ll take some days off, maybe even a week, and just stay and spend time with Link. No shows, no pressure, just the two of them together.

It’ll be worth it. Link will understand. That’s what he tells himself anyway, but Rhett’s not sure he believes it.

He doesn’t tell Link right away, and he hates himself for being such a coward. But he figures he’ll wait until he knows his schedule and then he’ll let Link know exactly when he’ll be back.

It’s a stupid decision. He should’ve known that.

********

August 25th

A car horn honks in the background when Rhett answers the phone, and Link can tell he’s outside.

“You out walkin’ somewhere?”

“Yeah, downtown’,” Rhett replies. “I was lookin’ for food trucks or somethin’, but I ain’t seen any down here so far.”

“What time’s your show tonight?”

“I don’t gotta be there ‘til six, so I got time to kill. I was gonna find some food and look around.”

“Sounds nice,” Link replies. “It’ll be great when you’re back here again and we can do somethin’.”

“Market?”

“Yeah, or just go out somewhere. Even just eat at a restaurant together.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“One more week,” Link grins. “You know which day you’ll be back for sure?”

“Oh, uh..”

There’s hesitation in Rhett’s voice and Link doesn’t think much of it at first, he assumes he’s just trying to figure out his schedule in his head.

“About that..”

Link takes another sip of coffee. “What?”

“I been meaning to tell you..”

Rhett hesitates again, and Link shifts in his chair, feeling tense all of a sudden.

This feels like something familiar. Hesitation. Change of plans. Someone drifting further away until they just stop coming back.

“Rhett, what?”

“I took on a few extra gigs, so I’ll be longer than I thought.”

“How much longer?”

“Few weeks. Maybe three.”

“Three weeks?”

“Yeah.”

“Three weeks from today? Or three weeks from when you were supposed to be back?”

He can hear Rhett sigh on the other end of the line. “Three weeks from when I was comin’ back.”

“So another month??”

“Yeah,” Rhett replies. “God, Link, I should’a thought more about it before I signed on. It’s stupid.”

“ _Rhett_.”

“I know..”

“This is why I didn’t want to do this..”

“I know.. Shit. I’m sorry.”

“You really gonna be gone that long?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Well, can I book you in for a show when you’re comin’ back this way?”

“Link, I don’t need a show to come see you.”

“No, but it might guarantee you’ll actually come.”

Rhett doesn’t reply and they fall quiet for a moment.

“Sorry,” Link mutters, “I didn’t mean that.”

“Nah, it’s fair.”

“I’m just frustrated.”

“Link, I’m so sorry,” Rhett says, and he does sound sorry. “These gigs just came up last minute. I can’t turn them down.”

“Okay.”

“After they’re done I should be makin’ my way back.”

“Should be?”

The words set Link on edge again. He can be patient and understanding, and he can wait for Rhett to come back, but the conversation is starting to make him feel like less of a priority and more like a chore. And Link sure as hell isn’t going to be a chore in someone’s life.

“Far as I know right now,” Rhett replies.

“Alright, Rhett,” Link manages to spit, “well, when you figure out when you’re coming back you let me know, and I’ll make time to see you. Probably.”

“Link, I– ”

Link doesn’t wait for him to finish. He just hits ‘end call’.

********

He’s a fucking idiot, he can see that now. He’s been selfish and he’s asked too much. He’s pushed it too far.

Rhett knows not to call Link back if he’s mad, so he starts frantically typing out a text –an apology– to try to smooth things over.

He’s barely got a sentence typed when his phone buzzes and Link’s face pops up on his screen.

Rhett answers immediately and they both blurt out “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Rhett says, “you don’t gotta be sorry, it’s my fault.”

Link sighs. “It’s nobody’s fault. We both knew what we were gettin’ into when we started this thing.”

“Yeah, but–”

“And I’ll do it,” Link continues, “of course I’ll do it.. if the alternative is to not be with you.”

“Link, I’m sorry. I never wanted to do this to you.. It’s selfish.”

“Rhett, it’s fine, really. But I have to go. I got stuff to do and I just don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

“Alright, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There’s a pause, and silence.

Link is upset, and Rhett is tired, he’s so tired, and he doesn’t want to hang up first.

“Rhett,” Link starts, and Rhett can hear the hurt in his voice, and maybe he’s tired too. “I sure do miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Rhett replies, and he feels like he could cry. “So bad, Link, I swear.”

They leave it at that and they say their goodbyes, and when Rhett shoves his phone back in his pocket he realizes he’s standing outside a tattoo shop. He’s just been standing there, looking in the window. He didn’t even notice. He’s not sure how long he’s been there. And he’s not sure why he’s still there.

Maybe it’s because it reminds him of Link.

The door chimes above his head as he steps inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song vaguely mentioned in this chapter is "Better Here" by The Avett Brothers
> 
> Playlist so far for this fic:  
> Railroad of Sin - Sturgill Simpson  
> Time After All - Sturgill Simpson  
> Ever Lovin' Hand - Tyler Childers  
> Turn Me On – Water Liars  
> Take This Heart of Gold - Mandolin Orange  
> I Wish I Was - The Avett Brothers  
> I'd Have to be Crazy - Sturgill Simpson  
> Better Here - The Avett Brothers


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end! Thank you to everyone who followed along and commented and sent me messages about this fic. It really does mean a lot to me! And thank you to tessa-storm/redtessa for coming up with the original prompt for this fic and letting me run with it! I’m so glad you didn’t say no. ❤ And thank you to rhettjmc for making [beautiful artwork](https://lallyloo.tumblr.com/post/644671289136676864) of these two. ❤
> 
> I’ve added three songs to the playlist: [One Man Band](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5EIxzskyEFhfuzCmqoNm0g) (this link seems to work for the web player but not for the app.. I have no idea why. Sorry!). Two of the songs were intended to be written into this story and it never happened, but I feel like they still belong on the playlist so they’re now there. The last song on the playlist is the one that inspired this entire fic in the first place. If you can’t access the playlist above, I've also post the complete song list in the notes at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: the song/lyrics in this chapter are from an actual song by an actual band. It’s presented here as Rhett’s song because that was part of the original prompt. All credit goes to Old Dominion.
> 
> Thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy the ending!

September 2

A whole month.

The first week after Rhett told him was probably the hardest.

Link knows it’s not like before – it’s not other times, other people, other relationships – he does know that. But for a minute it felt like maybe it was. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe Rhett was going to phase himself out of Link’s life. It would be easy to do – he’d been gone so long already. He could just stay away longer, keep extending his return date, until he just never came back. The thought did enter Link’s mind.

But it’s Rhett, and it’s different somehow, and Link knows he’ll come back.

[ _Three weeks left._ ]

Link isn’t looking for any sort of confirmation, or a guarantee that Rhett is still coming back. He just wants to commiserate a little, to whine about the wait together and make each other feel better about it.

[ _Can’t wait it’s killin me_ ]

[ _It’ll go fast._ ]

He types it as much for himself as for Rhett.

[ _Not fast enough_ ]

[ _I know._ ]  
[ _So what’re you doing today?_ ]

****

September 8

He’s finally finished Link’s song. He added some new lyrics that came to him recently, changed it around a bit, and now it’s complete. And it’s good. Rhett usually knows when he’s got something good on his hands, and this one feels really good. Maybe his best.

[ _Can you book me in for a show when I’m coming back_ ]

[ _Dude, I’m not booking you._ ]  
[ _You know I didn’t mean it when I said that._ ]  
[ _I know you’re coming back._ ]

[ _It’s not that_ ]  
[ _I got your song done_ ]  
[ _You gotta hear it played right_ ]

[ _Rhett_ ]

[ _I’ll play for free I don’t care_ ]

[ _It’s not about the money_ ]

[ _I know it’s not so book me_ ]  
[ _Please_ ]

Link doesn’t reply so Rhett keeps firing off short texts.

[ _Link_ ]  
[ _Come on_ ]  
[ _You know you wanna hear your song_ ]  
[ _Link_ ]  
[ _Please_ ]  
[ _I want you to hear it right_ ]  
[ _Link_ ]  
[ _You’re killin me here_ ]

There’s a long pause before Link replies.

[ _Fine._ ]  
[ _Send me the date for sure and I’ll fit you into the schedule._ ]

[ _Youre the best_ ]

He was stupid. He knows that now. He made a dumb decision and he hurt Link in the process, and Rhett’s been swearing to himself that he won’t let it happen again. He won’t take Link for granted. It’s not fair to him. Rhett’s always felt like he dragged Link into their situation and it’s not fair to ask him to wait so long.

Some days he’s amazed that Link is waiting for him. Some days he wonders what he could possibly be offering to keep Link holding on. He’s on the road, he’s never there, and it’s clear that he can be a selfish idiot.

[ _Tell me more about how I’m the best._ ]

[ _Oh man where do I start_ ]

****

September 17

“You know what today is?” Link asks.

“What’s today?”

“One year since we met.”

“Oh yeah??” Rhett sounds genuinely happy. “I knew it was September.. couldn’t remember what day.”

“Yeah, I was lookin’ at last year’s scheduling calendar and your name was penciled in.. There were a lot of question marks around it.”

“Question marks?”

“Yeah, remember your rider? We weren’t sure what to expect when you showed up.. I thought you’d be mad.. and then you walked in, seven feet tall– ”

“Not seven!”

“Well it felt that way when I was preparing myself for an argument.”

“You thought we’d have an argument?”

“Dude, I didn’t know..”

“I remember you were fidgetin’ with your rings..”

“Probably! I was worried.”

“But it turned out alright.”

Link grins. “Yeah.. it turned out alright.”

“I thought you were pretty cute.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I kept sneakin’ a look at ya.”

“When??”

“I don’t know. Just whenever I could.”

“Dude, I was lookin’ at you so I don’t know when you could’a been looking at me. But I thought you were probably straight.”

Rhett chuckles. “Bet you were surprised when I bent you over a motel bed then, huh?”

“Hey,” Link laughs, “I’m pretty sure I bent myself over that bed and just told you what to do.”

“Oh man, you sure did.”

Link listens as Rhett laughs, and he can picture him – head thrown back, mouth wide, eyes scrunched closed, face turning a little red.

Link misses that laugh and that face.

“Wow, man, a year..” Rhett says as his laughter eases. “In some ways it feels like just the other day, but it also feels like I’ve known ya forever.”

“Yeah.”

It falls quiet between them like they’re both thinking about it.

“Link..” Rhett says, and his tone has changed. He sounds sad. Or sorry. Maybe both. “I’m comin’ back soon.. I swear it.”

“I know,” Link replies. “You don’t have to promise me. I know...”

“Fuck. I know. But, Link, I swear.. ”

“ _Rhett_ ,” Link stresses, “ _I know_. You made me put you on the schedule, remember?”

He regrets it the moment the words leave his mouth.

“Sorry, that was supposed to be a joke.”

“It’s alright,” Rhett says. “One more week.”

“Eight days.”

“Right, eight. I’ll be there.”

“I know,” Link laughs, “Now shut up and tell me what you’re wearin’.”

Rhett chuckles. “I just got outta the shower.”

“You naked?”

“No, got one of these fancy hotel robes on.”

“Oh shit, you better send me a photo of you wearin’ it.”

“Just sitting here?”

“Do a whole photo shoot,” Link says, and Rhett laughs so hard he nearly chokes.

“Not doin’ that.”

“Well do somethin’,” Link continues, “I don’t know. Show me your dick. Make kissy faces.”

“I ain’t makin’ kissy faces,” Rhett laughs, “but I’ll show ya my dick.”

“Good.”

There’s a pause and Link knows Rhett is hesitating – he’s probably looking at his phone, trying to figure it out.

“You need to hang up and do it?”

“Shit, yeah, you know me.”

“Yeah, I know you” Link smiles, “When you get back I’m gonna show you how to do it while we’re still on the phone. Then when you’re on the road again you won’t have to keep hangin’ up.”

Rhett is hesitating again and Link’s not entirely sure why at this point.

“You okay with me goin’ back on the road?” Rhett asks.

“I mean, _yeah_ ,” Link replies. “It’s your life, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“As long as you come back to Raleigh once in awhile, I’m okay with it.”

“But not so long in between.”

“That’s right.”

“God, Link, I love you.”

Link laughs. “I love you too, you dummy. Now hang up and send me that photo. I wanna see you in this fancy robe. I’ll call you back after you send it.”

He can hear Rhett chuckling to himself as he ends the call.

****

September 25

[ _Leaving now._ ]

[ _Drive safe. See you soon._ ]

[ _Finally_ ]

[ _Yeah finally! So make sure you get here safely._ ]

[ _I will_ ]

Rhett is late arriving, but it’s past the point where it matters.

All that matters is he left his last city and he drove all day, and now he’s parking the van, and Link is waiting inside the bar.

All these months apart have lead up to this moment.

Rhett is practically sprinting up the sidewalk and when Link unlocks the door Rhett just rushes through it and grabs him, fierce, and holds onto him.

He’s got his fingers twisted in the hem of Link’s shirt and Link’s hands are on him, around him, hugging him, holding onto him, and his lips are against Link’s ear, his cheek, his mouth, and he’s muttering “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I was gone so long.. it was stupid.”

Rhett barely registers Nora standing by the bar, and she slips off to the back room, likely to give them some privacy.

“I missed you.. I missed you.. I missed you..”

“I missed you too.. Rhett.. so bad..”

They just hold on to each other, like they’re never going to let each other go again.

Eventually Nora returns and they set things up, and Rhett sits at the bar, and Link pours him a beer.

“So how you been?” Link asks as he sets the pint glass down in front of him.

It’s a loaded question and a joke at the same time, and Rhett knows he’s not really expected to answer.

They just smile at each other for a moment, as if neither of them can quite believe they’re together again, finally.

They chat a bit, just about regular stuff – same old, same old – and it’s like Rhett’s never been gone. It’s all so familiar and he’s missed it.

“Hey,” he says, motioning for Link to move closer, “c’mere.”

Link leans over, close enough to hear whatever conversation is meant just for them.

“I’m gonna do your song tonight. Will you listen for it?”

“Yeah,” Link smiles, “of course.”

“I don’t want ya to miss it.”

“Well, I’ll be working, but I’ll be right here. I’ll do my best to listen.”

“I told Nora too.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, I asked her to elbow ya if you’re missin’ it.”

Link laughs, “You don’t think I can hear it on my own?”

“Hey man, she was the one who had to tell you I was singin’ to you in the first place.”

“True.”

“And I know you’ll be focused on other stuff if it’s busy.”

“Alright, fair, fair.”

“But you’ll listen?”

“Rhett, of course I’ll listen.”

********

It’s busy, the crowd is loud, and Link is taking orders, and pouring beer, and mixing drinks, but he’s doing his best to listen.

Rhett is at least halfway through his set and Link’s still got his ears tuned to the stage, hoping he hasn’t missed it. He’s sure Nora would’ve said something if he did.

“This is a new one, but I been workin’ on it for awhile..”

Link’s attention immediately goes to the stage – to Rhett standing up there under the spotlight.

He recognizes the first few notes. It’s his song. He’s got goosebumps and Rhett hasn’t sung a word yet.

_Been flyin’ solo for so long.._  
_Nobody singin’ the harmony_

_Up there just me and my shadow_  
_No bass, no guitar, no tambourine…_

_Then I found you like a melody_

_You were singin’ in the same key as me.._

Link feels like his heart is in his throat.

It’s beautiful. And it’s about him.

_I don’t wanna be a one man band.._

_I don’t wanna be a rollin’ stone alone_  
_Puttin’ miles on a rundown van_

_Baby we can take out own show on the road_

Rhet is singing, and Link can only stare at the stage. A customer asks him for something and he has no idea what they’re saying. If they’re looking for a drink, he can’t help them, he can’t focus on anything except Rhett.

_I’ll lay down the beat_  
_You carry the tune.._

At some point Nora nudges him and says, “go.. it’s fine..” and he’s not sure how he gets there, but he ends up in the crowd, near the back, just watching.

He’s sure he must be grinning like an idiot.

_I wanna run down your wild dreams_  
_And I wanna chase every high with you_  
_Count every rip in these old jeans_  
_We’ll never learn how to sing the blues_

_If I’m gonna be famous.._  
_Boy, I wanna be famous with you_

Someone in the audience whistles, and someone else yells out “Yeah!” and Link flicks his gaze to the area where the voice came from. Rhett is singing about a boy –him– and people are into it.

Link’s eyes go back to the stage – to Rhett – and he’s just staring, watching, trying to take in every word.

_When the spotlight goes cold_  
_The curtains come down_  
_The chairs are all stacked and there’s no one around_  
_And nobody’s payin’_  
_We’ll still be playin’_

It’s dark, and Link isn’t sure if Rhett can see him. But maybe he can. It feels like Rhett keeps looking his way. Or maybe he’s just looking for him in the crowd.

It doesn’t matter. They both know Rhett’s singing to him.

_I don’t wanna be a one man band_  
_I don’t wanna be a rollin’ stone alone.._

He’s not sure when it ends, he’s in a daze, but eventually Rhett is moving on to his next song and Link makes his way back to the bar.

Nora’s saying words to him but he hears none of it. He’s just smiling.

****

Closing time has been and gone, and Rhett’s sitting on the stool up on stage, just strumming away. It’s like old times, and he’s waiting for Link and his crew to finish up.

Eventually the tips are sorted and the employees are out the door.

“You want a beer?”

Rhett grins, “Sure,” and he follows Link over to the bar. There were times when he’d be in a hurry to go, to get Link back to his place, and get them both naked.

But tonight he’s just enjoying being there. 

He’s not in a hurry. And he’s got some things to say.

Rhett sits on his usual stool, and Link steps behind the bar and pours him another beer. When he sets it down, Rhett takes his hands and holds them. He looks over Link’s fingers, and his rings, and turns Link’s hands over and looks at his palms.

Rhett’s not sure what he’s doing, he just wants to hold onto Link.

Finally he glances up to find Link watching him.

“You like your song?”

“Yeah it’s.. more than I expected..”

He can see Link pausing, like he doesn’t know what to say. Or maybe he’s not sure what it all means.

“It’s really beautif–”

“I’m not goin’ back on the road.”

“What?”

“After this,” Rhett continues, trying to spit it all out at once like he’s afraid if he doesn’t say it now he’ll lose his nerve. “I’m not leavin’ again. That’s my last year livin’ like that. Time to do somethin’ else. Maybe make that record.”

Link looks surprised, maybe a bit hopeful, and definitely confused. “Rhett.. are you sure? I mean..”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve been thinkin’ a lot about it.. And then when I was drivin’ back here... Link.. I felt like I was coming home to somethin’.”

Link is just staring at him, so Rhett keeps talking. Maybe it’s nerves. Maybe he’s afraid if he stops Link will say no. Rhett doesn’t think so, but he doesn’t know for sure. He’s asking a lot. He’s always asking for a lot.

“I wanna stay here in Raleigh and we could make a go of it. I wanna chase your dreams with you. We can expand this place, or whatever you want, it doesn’t have to be that.. Link, I just wanna be with you – where you are.”

“But what about the road? I thought that was your life?”

“It was,” Rhett admits, “but I’ve been doin’ this so long and what do I got to show for it? Nothin’. I got an apartment I’m never at. Now I got you here in Raleigh while I’m off drivin’ all over. I figure I could do another decade of this or I could be here with you. And I can’t see lettin’ us both be lonely forever.”

Rhett isn’t nervous exactly, but he’s anxious. He’s never put his heart on the table like this before. He’s written songs, performed on stage, but this is something different. This somehow feels more vulnerable.

“What do you think?”

“Man, if you wanna stay I’d be..” Link pauses, as if he’s considering his words. “I’d be happy.”

“Just happy?”

Link stares at him for a moment.

“Yeah, _happy_. More than happy. It’d make my life.” Link gives him a hopeful look. “Please stay, Rhett. I want you to stay.”

It’s the answer Rhett was hoping for, and he gives Link’s hand a tug, trying to pull him closer, and Link leans over the bar to meet him for a kiss.

“I swear to ya,” Rhett says against his lips. “I’m not leavin’ again.”

********

It’s late when he leads Rhett upstairs and they’re pulling each other towards the bed. They’re in a hurry because it’s been so long, but it’s not the same kind of hurry. It’s not like it once was.

Link pulls at the buttons on Rhett’s shirt, giving them a yank, and when the fabric opens Link notices something on his chest – a mark of some kind.

Link attempts to push the shirt out of the way, and thumbs at the mark. “Rhett, what–?”

“Oh,” Rhett says, and he looks almost bashful. “Yeah, it’s– ”

He doesn’t finish his explanation, he just pulls his shirt open the rest of the way and slips it off.

There’s writing on his chest – Link’s name in cursive – with a little rose beside it. As Link looks closer he realizes the rose matches the tiny roses on his own hip.

Link touches it. “Is it real?”

“‘Course it’s real!”

“You got a tattoo??”

“Well, yeah,” Rhett says, and Link pulls him over to the bed and encourages him to lie down. Link sits on him, straddling his thighs, and leans in to get a closer look.

“I was gonna get it here,” Rhett points to his ribs on his right side, “but they talked me outta it – said it was too much pain for a first-time tattoo.”

“Shit, yeah, that would hurt.”

Rhett smiles at him. “It made more sense over my heart anyway.”

“When did you get it?”

“A month ago,” Rhett says, “after you hung up on me.”

“Why??”

“It was– I just–” Rhett stutters. “That day set somethin’ off in me. I realized what an idiot I was bein’ and I couldn’t figure out why I was spendin’ my time anywhere that wasn’t with you.”

“God, Rhett,” Link laughs nervously, “what if I’d decided to tell you to not bother comin’ back?”

“I was hopin’ you wouldn’t.”

Rhett pauses, and he looks hopeful, and vulnerable, and so sweet Link can hardly stand it.

“But if you did,” Rhett continues, “I thought I’d be okay with your name on me forever.”

Link kisses him, hard and desperate, like he never wants to stop.

“And I didn’t–” Rhett pulls back for a moment. “I mean, I’m not expectin’ you to just let me move in. I know it’s askin’ a lot. I can find a place– ”

“Of course you’re movin’ in. That’s already your side of the bed, and your pillow’s there.”

“My pillow?”

“Long story,” Link grins, “but yeah. You’re moving in. I’m pushing you into that one.”

“Alright,” Rhett grins back, “that’s fair.”

“You really gonna give up touring?”

“I can still do shows once in awhile, but not like I have been. And eventually I can play your new venue.”

“ _Our_ venue.”

“Nah,” Rhett shakes his head, “it’s your dream, so it’ll be your place. But I’m gonna be there with you.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, man. I never want you out there cryin’ by your lonesome again.”

“Hey, I wasn’t crying.”

“Right, just like I wasn’t crying when I was sick and you took care of me.”

Link smiles. “Oh man, Rhett, you were awful sweet when you were sick.”

“You sayin’ I ain’t sweet now?”

“Nah, I’m not sayin’ that.” Link runs a hand over Rhett’s chest. “You got a tattoo of my name. If that’s not sweet, I don’t know what is.”

Link kisses his skin where the ink has marked him, and he feels like maybe he understands why Rhett is always kissing over his tattoos.

“It’s real pretty,” Link says, mimicking Rhett, and Rhett smiles back at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and now I gotta get one with your name.”

Rhett looks surprised. “Really?”

“Rhett, you think I’m gonna have all these tattoos and never get one for you?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ve been thinking about it anyway, but I thought maybe it was too much at this point.” Link grins at Rhett as he says it, and Rhett laughs.

“You think mine’s too much?”

“Nah,” Link shakes his head, “it’s not. It’s just self-expression.”

Rhett smiles. “What’s it expressin’?”

“Love,” Link says simply, and then he leans in and kisses Rhett forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "One Man Band" by Old Dominion
> 
> Playlist for this fic:  
> Railroad of Sin - Sturgill Simpson  
> Time After All - Sturgill Simpson  
> Ever Lovin' Hand - Tyler Childers  
> Turn Me On – Water Liars  
> Take This Heart of Gold - Mandolin Orange  
> I Wish I Was - The Avett Brothers  
> I'd Have to be Crazy - Sturgill Simpson  
> Better Here - The Avett Brothers  
> Only Want You - Senora May  
> Second Chances - Gregory Alan Isakov  
> One Man Band - Old Dominion


End file.
